When Nothing Matters Anymore
by Toulip Fontana
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert lost his love. Tyler Lockwood lost the man he wanted to be loved by. It's a story of two boys learning who they really are. And who makes them the happiest. It won't be easy.
1. 7 Months Earlier

**A/n: Okay, this is my first time writing something. Ever! So please be gentle. I know it's sloppy and could stand to be tweaked and fine tuned, but I thought, what the heck. Right? I'm anxious to get some feedback. Constructive, opinionated, whichever. :) If there are reviews, it'll definitely keep the story going.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**When Nothing Matters Anymore**

The days had grown longer. Uneventful. Jeremy Gilbert was aching for each day to quickly end so he could return to his safe room. Where he knew no other pain could ever reach him. There he was positive that no one would die on him. That no one would have the opportunity to leave him. To disappoint him. For him to disappoint anyone. He was so sure of this because he knew that he'd never let a single soul walk through that entrance and into his safe haven. He had opened his heart before and learned the hard way that nothing good ever comes from that. So he sure as hell would never open his door to anyone again.

As he sat alone in his bare room, he had raked his mind of how everything had gotten this way. He thought about who had made him this way. And seven months ago, he never would have believed the cause.

7 Months Earlier

Elena and Jeremy Gilbert had lost their parents. Tyler Lockwood had lost his father. Caroline Forbes had almost lost her life. It was unimaginable to think that all of this pain was suffered in such a small town as Mystic Falls. Where from the outside, seemed as if it were a normal and honest town. Idiots. Anyone would be a damn right fool to ever believe that Mystic Falls was anything but normal. And honest? Hah. You could forget it. The fact that there were Vampires running around was the least of it. Now there were Werewolves and witches, and God only knows what else is lurking around this town. Mystic Falls should be the poster-town of what a science experiment gone wrong looks like. All Jeremy Gilbert knew was that he fell victim to the love of a Vampire.

Her name was Anna. He loved her to his very core. It was a miserable realization that he discovered just how much he did love her until it was all too late. Before he saw his beloved Anna die from that stake, Anna was simply his friend with whom he'd share affectionate times with. After that moment had he realized just how much she meant to him. He knew that he'd never get the chance to tell her his true feelings. And for that, he hated himself. He tried to save her. As he saw his Unlce John raise that stake to the paralyzed Anna, he leaped to stop him. But just like the rest of his life, he had failed. She was gone forever by the man he thought was his family. However, he just turned to be a monster, an evil being, his enemy.

It'd been a month since he had to watch his love die simply because she was something John feared. It was bad enough that he isolated himself to nothing but Anna, but now, all he ever had was gone. He'd never felt more alone. The only place he ever wanted to be lately was where they first met. In that very library was the first time he had ever laid eyes on Anna. And much to his surprise, was the first time he laid eyes on Tyler Lockwood...actually reading...by choice. He wasn't sure if this was some joke or if Tyler Lockwood was seriously reading a self-help book.

As he read the title, he was caught by what had seemed to be his enemy. The bully. The Mayor's arrogant, athletic, cocky, self absorbed, self-help reading son. Tyler's eyes had spied Jeremy reading the book Tyler was captivated by. Within an instant, not even thinking, Tyler dropped it. Ashamed of what was on the cover. "Surviving Your Fears - You Are Not Alone".

Jeremy Gilbert was _stunned_. Truly shocked. Why would Tyler Lockwood be reading _that_? And as much to Jeremy's dismay, he was about to know why. Tyler was making his way to Jeremy. As soon as Jeremy saw Tyler come closer to him, he started to sweat. _Why?_ It's not like Tyler ever made him feel this way before. Why now? With a sharp tone, "You will never tell anyone what you just saw me read! Got it?" came the words of a very angry Tyler. But then again, what else was new?

Without even thinking, Jeremy had spilled his thoughts.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! Not a damned thing. I'm Tyler Lockwood, no fear. Just feared."

"The book doesn't lie. I know what I saw. You're afraid of something. It's natural. It's what makes you human."

And with that said, Jeremy was instantly pinned to the wall. He was never more afraid or turned on in his life. This thought of warmth and never wanting to be let go again washed over Jeremy. He may have been confused as to why, but he didn't care. Tyler's strength had became a craving to Jeremy. He saw into Tyler's eyes. He knew Tyler was lying. For once, he finally saw through Tyler Lockwood's shield.

What Jeremy was really afraid of wasn't what Tyler would do to him, but the fact that for some reason, Tyler Lockwood was helping Jeremy's pain over Anna. He'd hope to know why.


	2. Answers

**A/n: Thank you Mana-McC! Really appreciated your review. Hope there's more to come! I'm nervous on how I wanted this Chapter to go. Nothing has been planned. I guess I'm just wingin' it. Thoughts, pleeeease! Please, even if it's short, anything matters. I write for the reviews. **:) **And for Jyler! Enjoy. (Sorry, didn't realize it was so short.)  
Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Diaries, characters, or make profit from this story.**

Chapter 2

**Answers**

At this point, Jeremy had been pinned to the wall for a good two minutes. Two minutes that let him feel a variety of things. He felt fear. For the fact that he knew Tyler would eventually let go. He experienced a stirring in his denim low rid pants; For reasons Jeremy didn't even want to _think _about. He also felt his heart pump twice its normal rate. As soon as he closed his eyes to imagine Tyler opening up to Jeremy, he was unpinned. That strength he had such longing for disappeared. Any other time Jeremy would be grateful. Now, on this questionable day, he wasn't. He ached for that strong hold. He honestly didn't know if this should sicken him, worry him, or if he just explore it.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Gilbert? I catch you staring at me, I pin you to the wall, and you don't even fight back?", Tyler curiously said. If only he knew just why Jeremy didn't resist Tyler's strong hold. Hell, even Jeremy didn't know. His thoughts were so different and clashed into eachother. _This guy is a jackass. He repulses me. I hate him. His hands were so warm. Strong. Don't let go._

Damn, Jeremy thought. He knew he had to respond to his bully. Without any thought, "Because it wouldn't make a difference", Jeremy mindlessly said. He watched as Tyler searched for words.

"So now you've just given up? You can't even fight your own battles anymore Gilbert? Pathetic." Tyler had instantly felt regret for saying that last word.

Tyler knew no one was more pathetic then himself. Normal kids never wanted to please the people they hated the most. His father. A strong, malicious, _sadistic _bastard. Tyler knew he shouldn't have thought that way about a man who had just lost his life, but Tyler couldn't help it. His father had treated him like a punching bag. Even worse. With a punching bag, the puncher would wear cloth to shield their knuckles. With Mayor Lockwood, he wore rings to magnify his punches. It was sick to believe Tyler wanted to love such a monster. To be loved _by _such a monster.

"I'm sorry. That came out too harsh. Just don't tell a damn person what you saw. Okay?", Tyler was ridden with guilt. But he still wanted to make it clear to Gilbert that he needs to keep his mouth SHUT! Tyler had pride. He was Tyler _fucking _Lockwood. The athlete. Not a scared defenseless boy who only wanted to be accepted by his parents. Who needed to know how to handle his fears. That he really wasn't _alone._

"Don't worry about it", Jeremy reassured. "Just tell me one thing. Why? Why go to a book for answers on fear?" Jeremy all ready knew the answer. Tyler would never admittedly tell someone he was ever afraid of anything. He sure as heck wouldn't show that he felt lonely.

"Leave it alone, Gilbert." And with that said, Tyler had walked away. Even though Jeremy was told to just brush it off, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He needed more answers. What he really wanted was to be in the same room with Tyler again. Jeremy was on a mission to do three things.

1: Get his mind off of the pain Anna's death caused him.

2: See what made Tyler tick. What he had blocked off from everyone else.

And the third, the most important, the most vital one of all;

3: To find out why he had those feelings of desire towards Tyler Lockwood.


	3. With a Twist

**A/n: Hello! Two in one day. Woohoo! Would love to write a third today, but gotta go to work soon. So as always, I'm extremely nervous that I'll bomb this Chapter. So please, please tell me what you think. And thank you again, Mana-McC! I think if you hadn't reviewed, the story definitely wouldn't be as fun to write. And thank you Soleil Mar! I'm curious to find out too. I seriously just wing these chapters. Haha, Enjoy!**

**This is mostly about Tyler. We find out more of what is going on in his head. His thoughts, and desires.**

**Chapter 3**

**With a Twist**

_Damnit; _Tyler thought. He had driven all the way home so pissed off, and guilty. All this time he never knew entirely what Elena and her younger brother went through after losing their parents. Tyler finally found out what that was like, (Well, his Father at least) and soon after, he shoves Jeremy to the wall.

_All he did was read the title_. _His parents would have been proud of him for trying to help me._ _They would've taken pride in the fact that he didn't fight me. And what'd I have to do? Fuck it all up. _Tyler hated the fact that he was always full of rage and never had a true reason for it. His Father dying should've brought grief to Tyler. Not add on to his anger. I'm sure it would be normal, but Tyler never even grieved before the extra rage became to surface.

When Tyler got to the mansion he knew he needed to get cleaned up and think about his day. A day that was going fine until Jeremy _fucking _Gilbert. Tyler was never civil towards Jeremy, but he knew he never had a straight hatred for the kid. It's just, in the library, Tyler knew Jeremy was aware of Tyler's vulnerability. And no one, _no one _could ever see that. So Tyler read a book about surviving what he was afraid of. So what? That's not something to be ashamed of. But he was. Especially since Jeremy had seen Tyler read it so passionately. As if Tyler hung onto every word.

The truth is, Tyler was learning how to let go of fear. How to overcome it. All this time Tyler was afraid of his Father. He knew no book would ever teach him how to get over that. But now, Tyler was afraid that since his Father's death, that Tyler would become his Father. And that, would truly be the death of him. A long time ago, Tyler made a promise to himself that he'd never grow up to be like Richard Lockwood. That Tyler would show love, and not abuse. He had vowed many years ago to never fill his Father's shoes. As each day went by, Tyler's fear was becoming too real.

The running water had eventually stopped. Before he got out to meet the cold air, Tyler enjoyed the steam from his shower a bit longer. He had dried himself off before entering his room. He thought about the promise he made to himself a long time ago. Tyler knew that if he ever wanted to keep it, he'd have to at least attempt to do something kind. Something he never thought he'd ever do. Make peace with Jeremy Gilbert. Eventhough he was aware it was the right thing to do, Tyler had no idea how to do it. And if Jeremy would even accept it. All Tyler knew was that he had to try.

_Buzz. !_

The vibration from Jeremy's phone had caused him to jump from his bed. He had taken a nap a few hours ago so decided not to go back to sleep. He wondered who would be texting him.

_(716) 555-2901_

He had no idea who it was. As he read the message, he still wasn't clear who the sender was. He looked again to re-read it.

_Hey. We need to talk. I owe you an explanation._

Jeremy had not a clue what to say, so he simply wrote, _Who's this?_

_Buzz. !_

_Tyler. Where can we meet?_

Jeremy was immediately puzzled. Hell, Jeremy was happy as a pig in mud. He knew he had felt weird feelings today. Unexplained desires, he never wondered if Tyler had felt them as well. In Jeremy's confused mind he didn't know if he should meet Tyler, or just blow him off. There was a part of Jeremy that wanted all day to see Tyler again, but the sensible side to him was screaming, _there's something up_. He decided that his temptations had gotten the best of him. He firmly realized that he craved Tyler Lockwood. Since Tyler had initiated a meeting, Jeremy would be a fool to refuse it.

So he wrote, _Yea. Behind The Grill. Half hour okay?_

Tyler Lockwood hadn't been nervous since the 6th grade Science Fair. His Dad told him that he'd never win with his stupid and childish _2nd grade _project. This had broken Tyler's spirits completely. For four months he slaved over his volcano. Until his Father's discouraging words, Tyler was very proud of it. It was so life-like, so real looking. It had spewed "lava" and everything. Tyler had hooked up a smoke machine and even created scared towns people running away from the "hot magma". But just like everything else Tyler did, it just wasn't enough to his Dad. The one thing that made Tyler happy that day was the fact that he came in 2nd place. Since there could only be three winners, Tyler took pride in it. All the others kids didn't place. Of course, as soon as he told his Dad, all Tyler heard was, "You couldn't come in first?".

But now, Tyler was nervous again. For the first time in years. _Man up, Lockwood. It's just Gilbert. You're not looking for a fight. You just want to talk. Apologize. C'mon man. You need this. Your dad never had the strength to man up, and admit he was wrong. _All Tyler could think about was, _What if I turn out to be the idiot? What if Jeremy stands me up? _

_Damnit, Lockwood. You're not a damn chick. If he doesn't show, then at least you tried._

Jeremy:

_Behind The Grill. Half hour okay?_

As Tyler held his breath, he replied.

_Sure._


	4. Straight Up

**A/n: Thank you again, Mana-McC, Soleil Mar, and LockwoodT! Glad you guys read and reviewed! Okay, so I knew I had to crank this chapter out tonight before tomorrow. I'm going to the dentist tomorrow so if there's a 5th chapter that makes totally NO SENSE, it's because I was heavily sedated earlier. Lmao, so if I do, ooops. But if it's good, I'll leave it in. Just gotta let me know. Maybe it'll add some comic-relief to this nutty story. Enjoy!**

**Jyler meet behind The Grill.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Diaries, characters, or make profit from this story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Straight Up**

_We were going to see each other. For once, I wondered how long I could keep referring Tyler and I as..._**we**_. _**We **_were going to meet behind The Grill. _**We **_were going to talk. _**We **_had to be honest._ Of course, Jeremy really wasn't sure about that last one. He knew Tyler had something to explain, Jeremy just wasn't sure how far he'd go into the truth. To be honest, even though Jeremy had been so psyched to see Tyler, he was nervous. He knew he hadn't done drugs since he met Anna so his lust for Tyler couldn't have been drug related. He had tried all day to make sense of it all. _Oh well, if I meet Tyler and something happens, then so be it._

_Fuck. Where the hell is Gilbert. That punk had better not back out. I don't know if I could do this again. _Tyler was beginning to panic. And at the same time, wonder why it was so damn important to him. _You are not your Father. _That's why. Tyler had been behind The Grill for 10 minutes now. Just as he was about to leave, Jeremy had shown up.

"So you wanted to talk?", Jeremy nervously said. In a few seconds Jeremy had taken in what Tyler looked like. He was wearing a black tank top, darkly washed jeans, had a dark brown leather belt holding them up, and as he got closer, was wearing the most delicious and intoxicating scent of cologne Jeremy had ever smelled. _Okay, this is just getting too weird._

"Ugh, yeah. It's um, about today. In the library?", it sounded so much manlier when Tyler rehearsed it on the way over.

"Look man, I told you then and I'll tell you now, I won't tell anyone what I saw you read. It's no big deal. Just forget I even saw it. I have", he hadn't. But if it'd calm Tyler down, he'd say what he had to.

"No, no it isn't about the book. I just wanted to say in person that I was sorry. Didn't mean to push you, or what I called you. It's just, after the funeral, I've been revved up. Don't know why." Tyler wasn't sure if Jeremy even cared. But Tyler knew it was important for him to at least try and start over with Gilbert.

"Oh. Wasn't expecting that."

"Then what were you expecting?"

Jeremy hoped that Tyler wouldn't pick up on the fact that he couldn't look Tyler in the eyes or that he was sweating wildly. It wasn't gross or anything, just unusual for Jeremy. It had gotten quiet. _Think, Jeremy. Say something. Fuck! Say anything._

"Don't know." _Smooth._

"Anyway, just wanted to tell you sorry and that I wanna truce. No more bullshit." That was why Tyler had been so nervous. Jeremy didn't have to agree on anything. Much less a truce. Before Jeremy met Anna, Tyler and him fought all the time over Vickie. And when they'd fight, Tyler didn't go easy on him either. In fact, it was bloodier than any other fight Tyler had ever been in.

"What happened in the library, don't worry about it. And uh, yeah. A truce sounds good." What Jeremy _really _wanted to say was, you can push me again. Just to feel that strength one more time. And just as Jeremy thought about that tight hold Tyler had on him, he realized it. _That's why. When Anna and I had wrestled together, she was stronger than me. Only 'cause of her Vamp strength, but still. That's why Tyler's hold on me felt so fucking good._

"Hey, do you want a burger?"

Jeremy wasn't sure if Tyler had said that too, or if it was just him. Tyler thought the same thing. They both laughed in unison, and went in.

* * *

As Jeremy followed Tyler to a table, he was so relieved to know that he finally knew why he wanted Tyler's hold on him so much. There was still a part of him that wondered why everything else about Tyler had drove Jeremy mad. The way he carried himself. The way he smelled. The way his jeans had rid so low and his abs had shown so deeply under his tank top. _Oh. Hell. Am I, am I gay? _Jeremy was so confused again.

"So um, how's Elena?" _Well that was lame. _Tyler was actually interested in knowing how Jeremy was doing. He knew Jeremy took it hard after his folks died, but just didn't know how to ask. He guessed that was the best way.

"She's uh, she's doin' pretty good. Spending time with Stefan a lot. You?"

"About what?" Tyler had almost forgot all about his dad. He quickly caught himself and said, "Oh, yeah, I'm good. My mom's takin' it pretty hard though. After The Founder's Day and all."

It had gotten awkward for a little bit. Just to break the silence Jeremy would've said anything. Apparently he did. Because he didn't even notice himself asking Tyler if he wanted to hang out after they ate. It was getting late so he figured Tyler would say no. Only, Jeremy had hoped otherwise. Had hoped a little _too _strongly actually.

As Tyler thought about what he should say, he just blurted,

"Yeah, sounds good."

_Phew. _Jeremy thought. He knew he was too anxious to eat his burger, but didn't want it to go to waste.

As the two boys ate in silence, they both noticed each other dodging glances. Tyler would look at his food and from his peripheral vision, could see Jeremy quickly glance at him. As soon as Tyler would look up, Jeremy had glanced down. This went on for the entire time. It kind of confused Tyler why he cared if Jeremy saw him look. Like Tyler was embarrassed or something. He knew it'd be a little weird if he just stared at Jeremy, so he refrained.

Tyler was proud of himself. He was proud that it went so smoothly. Glad that Jeremy took him up on his offer and even wanted to hang out. He pondered on what they'd do though. He hadn't really known Jeremy all that well. Beside from who he's dated and who his sister was, all Tyler knew was that the kid could throw a serious punch. Even to Tyler.

After they had finished their burgers and paid, they made their way to Tyler's car. His mustang.

Jeremy wasn't exactly sure what they'd do, but offered to do it at his house. The whole car ride there only consisted of a few sentences.

"You want to chill at my house?" "Sure." "Video games?" "Yeah what do ya got." "Halo." "Be prepared Gilbert, I kick ass in it."

Jeremy was anxious. He was too anxious. Since he realized why he desired to feel Tyler's strong grip around Jeremy, he still didn't know why he had noticed all the little things. Usually guys don't. Maybe Jeremy was just different.

"So uh, Elena's not here. She and Jenna went to some movie."

Jeremy had no idea why he told Tyler that. It wasn't like they were gonna do anything. Jeremy had no idea what was going on in his head. He knew he had experimented. Knew that the idea of two dudes didn't completely repulse him, but he was a million percent sure Tyler did NOT swing that way. Or if he did, Jeremy certainly didn't know about it.

**A/n: The ending isn't all that great. I know, but hopefully you'll be curious to see what happens as they rival over the game. I've got something in mind. ;)**

**Read, review, suggest.**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**A/n: Thank you thank you! Mana-McC, Soleil Mar, primavera15, LovelyStories101, LockwoodT, and Peachie X. Thank you so much. I honestly had doubts whether or not I'd continue this story, but b/c of the reviews, I'll try to keep it going! I'm hoping to get to the smutty stuff in either this chapter, or the next. Read, review, suggest! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Diaries, characters, or make profit from this story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Let the Games Begin**

When Jeremy and Tyler had gotten to Jeremy's place, there was a new calm vibe between the two of them. Which they both thought was a pretty nice feeling after what they had both been through in the last couple months. Neither Tyler nor Jeremy had ever expected to find peace within each other, but they did.

As Tyler had made his was to the couch, Jeremy was getting the game all set up. For some reason, that Tyler would never say aloud, he had noticed the way Jeremy had moved. Since all Tyler had ever hung around with were bulky football players, he had noticed the smaller shape Jeremy had. He wasn't competely scrawny, but kind of, dainty. Tyler immediately stopped thinking about the kids, "shape." _I wanted to start clean, not gawk at him. _But Tyler couldn't help it.

Jeremy had finally stood up and caught Tyler's fixated stare. They both let out a deep sigh and ignored it.

"You ready to get your ass kicked, Gilbert?"

"Was just about to ask you the same thing, _Lockwood_." Jeremy didn't really like using last names, but it was only fair.

"Yeah right, bring it on man."

Jeremy didn't really pay attention to where Tyler was sitting so he just plumped on the couch. There was an awkward tension in the room when he had sat a little _too _close to Tyler. He was going to back away, but Tyler didn't even seem to mind, so he just stayed. In all honesty, Jeremy had liked the warmth coming from Tyler.

Well Tyler was right about one thing, he did kick ass in Halo. He made Jeremy his bitch. And of course Tyler had gloated.

"Nah man, I let you win. I couldn't beat the guest's ass his first time here. I got manners", Jeremy laughed.

"That's not what I saw. I had you runnin', boy."

Tyler had liked the back-and-forth taunting. He never got to do that with his Father. When he and Richard Lockwood would bond, his Father would say, "Real men don't laugh. Real men just win." Blah, blah, _blah. _

After Jeremy had enough of getting his butt whooped, he went to the kitchen and tossed Tyler a soda can from the fridge. He didn't realize Tyler wasn't paying attention and Jeremy had slammed the can to Tyler's head.

_Oh. My. God. _Jeremy had knocked Tyler Lockwood out with a can of Mountain Dew.

He waited to see if Tyler was just messing around but he never moved. Jeremy rushed over to Tyler and without even thinking had scooped him off the couch and tried to get him upstairs to his room. Since Tyler was a lot heavier than him, he had a hard time.

Finally Jeremy got Tyler up the stairs. He wasn't entirely sure why he moved Tyler upstairs, but just did it anyway. As Jeremy got the older boy to his bed he gently lied Tyler down. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _He didn't know what to do so he ran down stairs to get some ice packs from the freezer.

As Jeremy made his way to his room he thought for sure Tyler had woken up by now. It didn't even occur to Jeremy that Tyler could have a concussion. So Jeremy flew back upstairs and tried to wake Tyler up. Nothing.

Jeremy was beginning to panic even more until he heard Tyler moan.

"Tyler? Tyler? C'mon man wake up. What is it? You okay, man? Tyler!"

Jeremy felt horrible. He had no idea what to do. All he did was just stare at Tyler. He tried putting the ice packs on Tyler's face to wake him, but nothing happened. He managed to lie Tyler on his bed as Jeremy sat next to him. As soon as Jeremy was about to move, he felt a weak grip on his wrist.

"Tyler! Hey, wake up! You okay? Wake up, man."

Weakly, all Tyler could get out was, "Don't go."

Jeremy had felt a little better since Tyler was finally opening his eyes, so he just laid the ice pack on Tyler's forehead and watched as the older boy try to recooperate.

Whatever Tyler said was really faint, but he managed to ask what happened.

"Tyler, man, I am SO sorry. I went to the kitchen and tossed you a can and I wasn't looking. I guess I threw it a little too hard. You passed out from the blow to your head."

Weakly Tyler said, "It's all right. We get slammed in football sometimes. Just gotta keep me awake. How hard did you throw that thing man? Couldn't stand that I was kickin' your ass. Ya had to knock me out?" Even when Tyler had a can thrown at his head, he managed to laugh with that smirk Jeremy had always noticed.

"So uh, you're gonna be fine? You want me to stand you up? Lay you back down? What?"

"Nah, just let me lay down. Keep talking to me though."

Jeremy was enthralled. He had _Tyler Lockwood _on his _bed_. Who he knocked out. With a damn _soda can_. It was hard to imagine that earlier that day he was pinned by that very guy, and was feeling the weirdest desires and stirring. Jeremy knew why he liked Tyler's strong grip, but he couldn't understand why everything else about Tyler excited him. And now, _now _when they called a truce, Tyler was nearly unconcious and in Jeremy's room.

"Uh, man I'm so sorry. I thought you'd catch it."

As Tyler laughed, he said, "It's all right, I did kick your ass in Halo. I expected a temper tantrum, not a blow to the head."

The two boys laughed together before a long pause entered the room.

Jeremy had left the bed and sat at his desk to start on his drawing pad. As he spun his chair to see how Tyler was doing, his body was slammed into the older boys'. Before Jeremy could even get out a moan, his mouth was molded by Tyler's.


	6. Fiyah Burnin'

************

A/n: Thank you so much, Mana-McC, primavera15, LockwoodT, LovelyStories101, Soleil Mar, Peachie X, and fire dragonheart! Okay, you're gonna have to bare with me on this chapter. They're finally gettin' to the good stuff. I know right! It's about time. And please forgive me if it's not as good as the other racy stories. This'll be my first time writing anything like that so it'll definitely be...different and probably seem a little forced. I tried to prevent that.  
Read, review, Enjoy!

**********Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Diaries, characters, or make profit from this story.**

* * *

**********************Chapter 6**

**********************Fiyah Burnin'**

Tyler Lockwood was puttin' the moves on Jeremy Gilbert. Puttin' the moves on him, puttin' his kisses on him, his hands, his chest, and his, well, y'know.

Jeremy just went with it. After all, he knew he was feeling a strange arousal when Tyler had gripped him. He just never thought they'd end up in a lip lock.

After Jeremy slammed his body into Tyler's, and Tyler slammed his lips into Jeremy's, their middles had collided into eachother. Tyler had initiated the kiss, but Jeremy was taking control. He managed to seek entry to Tyler's mouth and was roaming inside. Jeremy could feel Tyler's tongue letting Jeremy's take charge.

After a while, the kissing just wasn't enough. Without breaking their connection, Tyler lead his younger prey onto the bed and had swiftly discarded their clothes. After Jeremy's top was completely off baring his soft skin, Tyler's shirt followed. Jeremy had instantly felt a smile creep across his face once he saw Tyler's Hercules-like body on top of his. Tyler's abs looked as if they were sculpted by Michelangelo. His pecks were so strong and masculine. All of which definitely weren't being taken granted by Jeremy.

Their kissing went from powered by lust to something sweeter. Less dominant. Jeremy's tongue had lost control and Tyler was exploring the younger boy's mouth. He took note that Jeremy's lips were full and luscious. He had a taste that Tyler would never forget. Finally Tyler left Jeremy's lips and went to the side of the boys neck. All Jeremy could feel was licking and sucking from Tyler's hot passionate mouth. Tyler wasn't wasting any time. He was covering every inch of Jeremy's neck. He crawled up to Jeremy's jaw line and had reached Jeremy's anxious mouth.

Each kiss was deeper than the last. Each more passionate. Tyler would take his hands and feel Jeremy's body beneath his own. He could feel Jeremy tremble slightly as he would dig his fingers lightly into Jeremy's flesh. He would trace the younger boys shoulders and creep to his sides and pull Jeremy's hips closer to Tyler's.

Before long, their erections would get the best of them and something just exploded. No more of the sweet kisses. It was back to lust and dominance. Jeremy liked that Tyler was exploring his body, but it was _his _turn. So Jeremy became bold. He decided to get on top and claim Tyler as his. Jeremy would suck on Tyler's chest and feel Tyler's inconsistent breathing. He loved it. He loved that Tyler's breathing was growing rapid and uncontrollable because of Jeremy. It was a satisfaction Jeremy had never experienced. And he liked it.

Once Jeremy let his guard down even for a second, he would find himself dominated by Tyler again. The kissing and hands groping anywhere possible was nice, but both had erections and needed to release.

Tyler slid Jeremy's pants down with one hand and ripped his boxer-briefs off with the other. Tyler saw Jeremy's hard member and was quite surprised. He knew Jeremy had a smaller shape, and figured everything was proportionate. _Wrong_. Tyler kissed gently on Jeremy's stomach. He made a line with his lips and tongue straight to Jeremy's man hood.

"Oh, shit!" Jeremy let out a gasp along with it.

He couldn't see Tyler's face, but he knew that that had sent satisfaction to Tyler's ears. Tyler was pleasing Jeremy and he enjoyed that. His mouth had circled around Jeremy's base and was almost teasing him.

"Just do it," Jeremy said without even thinking. Maybe he was hornier than he even realized.

With that said, Tyler had taken Jeremy in completely. He didn't even hesitate. Even though Jeremy was large, Tyler could handle it. He was driven with the need to please Jeremy. And that, he did.

Twice.

* * *

**A/n: This chapter is the most crucial to review on. Please, please, please do so. If it's not that good, I'll try and improve the smutty stuff. Cause I know when it comes to Jyler, we like some good dirty parts. ;P  
Read.  
Review!**


	7. I Kissed a boy & I Liked It

**A/n: Wow! Loved all your reviews from Ch. 6. I just want to say thank you to everyone who comes back for each new chapter and reviews it. I really appreciate it. It's not required to write a review so I'm so greatful for that. Okay, so Jeremy and Tyler adjust to what happened in Fiyah Burnin'. I'm having a hard time with how they react, so bare with me. I'm debating on the ending so we'll see how it this ch. ends! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**I kissed a boy & I liked it**

**(Tyler's p.o.v)**

Jeremy was in the shower. I could hear the water pouring. I don't know what to do. Should I leave? Should I just sit here. Do I go home and shower then come back? What's he thinking about? Why the hell did I kiss him? _fuck, he thought _He's probably scrubbing every part of me off him. Hell, he kissed back. It's not like I forced him to do that. I just, I-I-I-I started it? I just had sex with Jeremy Gilbert. Well I guess I just did 2 things my Father would never do. _Shit._

**(Jeremy's p.o.v)**

What the hell was that? Does Tyler even know what he just did? How hard did I hit that kid? Knowing my fucking luck he'll probably forget all about this fucking night. I don't even know how that started. _Think, Jeremy, just think. _Okay, we were playing Halo. I hit him on the head with a can of drink. Accident. I drug him upstairs. On my bed. He woke up, told me to stay with him. Keep him talking. I got up to go to my desk. Turn to see how he was doing. And h-he kissed me? Who took off their clothes first? Fuck.

**(p.o.v over)**

Jeremy couldn't remember much. He just knew Tyler had started it. But he didn't know who made it something more. He just knew he, well he liked it. He also worried if Tyler would even remember this the next day. And if he did remember it, would he regret it? Would he want to talk about it? Deny it? Jeremy didn't really think about this, but if Tyler denied it, Jeremy would be crushed. It meant something to him. He wasn't exactly sure what their passion-filled night did mean, but Jeremy wouldn't be forgetting it any time soon.

But that in itself, worried Jeremy. He didn't want to be _that _guy.

Tyler heard the shower turn off. He knew it was only a matter of time before Jeremy would walk out in his towel and Tyler would have to face what he just did. What _they _just did. He still didn't know if he should just stay there, talk it out, or get the hell out while he still could. Before he could make a rational decision, he saw Jeremy come out of the bathroom with his towel barely clinging on to his hips showing his wet torso and steaming chest.

Decision made.

For a second there, Tyler couldn't even get a whole sentence out even if he tried. He noticed he was staring and quickly took his hungry eyes to the floor of the bedroom they had just had sex in.

"Um", Jeremy could hardly talk himself.

"Yeah, I", Tyler responded.

"So, h-how are you feeling?"

"What?"

"You're head. You must have a head ache by now. You want something for it?" Jeremy didn't notice he was avoiding the pink elephant in the room. He really was concerned about Tyler's head.

"Yeah, um, no. No, I'm fine. Head doesn't even hurt anymore. Look I uh, I gotta go." Tyler quickly got up to his feet and just as fast, was falling to them.

Jeremy quickly caught Tyler wouthout even thinking and was holding the older boy up with everything he had. Tyler's head was spinning. He could barely stand, much less walk.

"You all right? Man, you can't drive like this. You sure you don't need anything?" Jeremy just realized he basically implied that Tyler would stay there if he didn't feel up tp driving home. It wasn't like Jeremy had his license yet. He could drive, just not legally.

"What? Oh, I-I don't know what happened. The room just got, hot and spun around. I'm fine." Tyler wasn't fine. He was confused. He lied before, his head was _pounding._

"Hang on, man. I'll go down stairs and find some aspirin or, something. Just uh, stay here. I'll be right." Jeremy tightened the towel that was slipping from his hips and ran downstairs.

**(Tyler's p.o.v)**

God he needs to put on some clothes. _Damnit, what is wrong with yourself? What does this even mean? Okay, when he gets up here, you're gonna ask him. Maybe this meant nothing. Maybe, it was, casual? _

**(p.o.v over)**

Tyler realized that he didn't want whatever that was to be casual. He didn't know what he wanted it to be. But casual meant that it was just sex. Eventhough Tyler had always used that as a form of release, it usually meant the chick he'd have it with didn't mean much to him.

As Jeremy found the bottle of headache reliever, he made his way back to his bedroom. When he got up the nerve to actually go in and face Tyler, he found his mouth conquered by Tyler's.

They kissed back and fourth each deepeding their connection even more. Tyler's hands met Jeremy's as he tried to keep his falling towel in place. Jeremy felt Tyler pull away and he opened his eyes. Neither of them said anything.

"I'm not gay." Tyler had immediately said those words back to himself and hated every letter.

"No one said you were." Jeremy had finally went on the hunt for jeans. He pulled a pair of lightly washed denim pants from his drawers and went to his bathroom.

Tyler resisted the urge to follow. "I know. But this, that, it shouldn't happen again. I don't think - I don't think it'd be right." _Liar._

"Look man, it happened and, if you want to forget about it, that's okay with me." _Lie. Lie,lie,lie._

Tyler thought he'd be happy to hear that from Jeremy, but he wasn't. His head was filled with confused thoughts and the constant reminder of, _All I wanted to do was make peace with him. Where the hell'd that go? _The kid was confused. Jeremy basically told him that it wasn't a big deal so Tyler had to agree.

"Fine, yeah. Um, I gotta go."

From the bathroom Jeremy said, "Wait, can you drive?"

"Yea, I'm okay."

Before Jeremy could even walk back to his bedroom, Tyler had left. Tyler had left leaving Jeremy to wonder what the hell was going on. From what Tyler told him, Jeremy had to assume it was nothing. So if Tyler could ignore it, so could Jeremy.

**Read, review, suggest!**

**A/n: Okay so, I am literally hating this Chapter. Tell me what you think. Ugh, I wanted it to be so much better! Oh well. I guess the awkward part was necessary. I just hated writing it. I promise Chapter 8 will be so much better. Well, I hope anyways. I'm realizing that there's not much of a storyline going on. So I'm on a mission to change that. I have an idea though (brainstorming). Tell me what you think! Seriously, go on. Hit that review button. Advice is welcome. Encouraged, in fact!**


	8. Contact

**A/n: Thank you so much primavera15, Mana-McC, peachie X, LockwoodT, LovelyStories101, and fire dragonheart! Your reviews are great and extremely appreciated. More reviews=happy writer. :) Ch7, complete disaster. I apologize. I'm hoping to give this story an angle to it. Ch8 I think will throw a curve ball at our lovely Jyler. For now anyway. *giggles lightly* It's being pieced together bit by bit. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer-Don't own Vampire Diaries. Don't earn profit from story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Contact**

They were avoiding eye contact.

Tyler's second period was on the same hall as Jeremy's. _Riiiing. _As the classes let out, Tyler was letting the crowd pass him by hoping he would miss anyone he had just recently had sex with and was conveniently avoiding; Meaning Jeremy Gilbert.

Apparently Jeremy had the same idea.

Once the halls had cleared, they both had clear vision of eachother. Jeremy's locker was right where Tyler was walking by so he had no choice but to cross paths with him. As Tyler saw Jeremy coming his way he found himself in a slight panic and drug a random girl to his side and started flirting with her shamelessly. Tyler wasn't sure if he was doing it to shield himself from Jeremy Gilbert or to assure himself that he was strictly straight. No matter the reason, both messages were sent to Jeremy.

_Fine. If he wants to pretend nothing happened, than so can I. _He forced himself to believe that whole-heartedly.

Jeremy stood at his locker putting his 2nd period books away and retrieving his things for Earth Science when he saw Tyler walk some blonde cheerleader out of the hall. At this point, more than ever, Jeremy found himself missing Anna again. He had relied on her for everything. Emotional support, romance, just someone to void the loneliness.

Third period took forever. Earth Science bored Jeremy, but he was excellent in it. As he got up to exit the door he felt a nudge on his arm. A petite grip. He turned around and saw one of his smoking buddies from when he was into drugs. Before Anna. Her name was Melissa. Jeremy knew her through Vicki.

"Hey, you!" Melissa's appearance was different. Her eyes weren't bloodshot and she didn't reak of marijuana. She died her hair a dark brown and let it grow out. Her attitude was more upbeat from when he last saw her. She was still petite though. Jeremy used to tease and call her _fun sized._

"Mel, hey. Wow, you look- you look so, different?" Jeremy was actually a little stunned on how different she did look. Not just her appearance, but how she carried herself. Much more cheery than she'd ever been before.

"Well what can I say, y'know. Just woke up one morning, decided to color my hair and tossed the depressing wardrobe I had before." She laughed. Jeremy noticed how happier she seemed.

"Can't say I don't like it." Jeremy said as he smiled and looked her over once more.

"So um, how've you been?" She said with an apologetic expression. Melissa had actually moved back from staying with her dad in Ohio. She hadn't gotten to ask how Jeremy was handling his parents' death and all.

"Oh, uh I'm- I'm better. Thanks." Jeremy quickly changed the topic.

"So how was your dads?" It was the first he could think of.

"You know what, Ohio was really amazing. My Dad was amazing too. But I missed Mystic Falls too much. Just couldn't stay away." Giggling as she lead Jeremy to the hall way.

They both walked through the hall catching up a little bit and laughing. Jeremy was actually _smiling_. He told her that he wasn't really into the drug thing anymore and found out that she sobered up as soon as she got to Ohio. With her Father being a cop and all, she realized drugs wasn't the way she wanted to be known for going to prison for.

Jeremy and Melissa both had the same lunch period and spent it reminiscing about the old days and how everyone's changed so much. With in all the chatting about how stupidly stoned they used to get, they swapped phone numbers and said that they'd love to do this again tomorrow.

_Ironic. _Jeremy thought. He thought it was a bit strange he ran into Melissa as he was kind of feeling sort of sorry for himself about all the things that happened. Anna, that _thing _with Lockwood. He realized things always would get better. No matter what the situation was. To be honest, he used to have a crush on Melissa. Oddly enough though, he wasn't feeling it this time.

School was finally over after fourth period. The day had actually gone faster than he'd expected. He walked into his house and saw Elena on the couch with Stefan. Normally Jeremy would bee-line straight to his room, but he was actually feeling social and asked them both how their day was.

"It was great Jeremy, how was yours?" Elena was thrilled to see him finally looking happier. She didn't know what the cause was, but she was grateful.

"It was great. I actually ran into Melissa today." He could see Elena go from ecstatic to, _oh no._

"She's sobered up and decided to finish her schooling here. Guess her dad was a good influence."

"Oh, okay." Elena releively said.

Jeremy headed upstairs to do some of his homework. _Might as well humor my teachers._ He opened the door to his beedroom and was _startled._

There in his bedroom was standing none other than Tyler _fucking _Lockwood.

* * *

**A/n: Cruel! I know. I'm hoping to add Ch9 tonight. It's not written yet but I'm sooo anxious about it.  
Read~ Review~ Suggest~**


	9. Captivating

**A/n: Alert the media, I am actually writing an authors' note, AFTER I finished the chapter. Crazy, but I just was so psyched to write this one out, I couldn't write an A/n. You people are gonna wanna kill me, LOL, but I'm flashing back to before Jeremy found Tyler in his room. This is showing you **_**why **_**he was there. Hope you like it! ENJOY! =)**

**Chapter 9**

**C**a**p**t**i**v**a**t**i**n**g; **

**(-**e**v**e**r**y **l**a**s**t** m**o**v**e**)**

**(Tyler's p.o.v)**

I'm an idiot. I wanted it. I started it. Now fucking look at me. Flirting with her and I don't even know her name. _Sick. _I just couldn't talk to him. He was coming right at me and I just wasn't ready. I did the only thing I _could_ do. The _Lockwood _thing. I'm sick of it.

I asked her some meaningless question and just walked out of the hall. I didn't know what Jeremy was doing. I didn't even know if he saw. _Fucking idiot. _I'm Tyler frickin Lockwood, I shouldn't have to dodge anyone. Especially not Jeremy _Gilbert. _(Buuuut he was. He decided it was stupid. Enough was enough. It'll be a short conversation and he wouldn't have dodge him anymore.)

Classes are almost over. His classroom's across the hall from my locker. It'll be easy, c'mon man. Just go to your locker, catch him when he walks out and talk. _Fuck._

**(p.o.v over)**

Tyler was ready. He was confident and calm. Surprisingly. He hadn't really known exactly what he was going to say, but he knew it was something along the lines of, "I'm not gay, but fooling around wouldn't hurt." _Shit, _he thought. He couldn't say that. It'd offend Jeremy. And Tyler didn't want that. _Damn._

As Tyler shut his locker and turned to Jeremy's classroom, he saw them. He saw that _girl _flirting with him. And he was checking her out. Tyler saw it. He saw Jeremy's eyes look her up and down. _Shameless bastard. _He knew it was irrational and he knew he didn't have a legitimate reason, but Tyler was pissed. So he did the only thing irrational and pissed people do; he followed them. Discreet, of course. _Yeah right._ But it didn't seem as if he was noticed.

He saw Jeremy and that _girl _eat together. Tyler did everything he could not to look like some crazy stalker. In between him staring at Jeremy giving his number to that floozy, he stopped and talked to Matt and Caroline. (Who at this point are still together.)

"What are you staring at?" Caroline noticed and immediately called him out.

"Nothin'," Tyler was practically fuming. But he had to keep his cool. So he played it off and smiled and talked to the nauseating love birds.

But of course as soon as the lunch period was over, he had to remain trailing Jeremy and that, that _thing._

They separated paths and Tyler found himself slightly relieved. At that point, he knew he was losin' it. He had just stalked Gilbert and was feeling an odd possessive anger towards him. He knew he had no right. He knew he practically told Jeremy to forget about the _thing _and Tyler knew he had openly flirted with some cheerleader right where Jeremy could see. But through all of these realizations, Tyler was still mad.

He was going to talk to Jeremy and see if it did mean nothing or if, if it meant anything at all and before he could, that tramp had gotten in the way. (Or at least that's how Tyler saw it.)

School had let out an hour ago and Tyler made the decision to go over to Gilberts' house and call him out. If anything, find out who that hussy was. Tyler couldn't believe how jealous he had gotten. He knew he was out of his friggin mind over being jealous of a..._girl. _But he was. He had to clear his head. Oddly he came to the conclusion that he'd do that by getting some answers from Jeremy. Tyler found himself doing the most craziest thing he'd ever done.

He was climbing a tree that had led to Jeremy Gilberts' bedroom window. All at the same time, he was being _monkey boy _and was breaking and entering.

Yup. He'd lost it.

**A/n: Soo? What'd ya think? Let me know in a review. I've started all ready on Ch 10. **

**I'm so excited! (Which is **_**so**_**sad, hahaha.)**


	10. Audacity

**A/n: Darn, couldn't keep the streak going. Oh well, at least I'm writing it **_**during **_**the chapter. There's one part I struggled with. So please, forgive. Thank you again Mana-McC, Peachie X, primavera15, fire dragonheart, LockwoodT, onelegend, Lovelystories101, and Soleil Mar. Reviews are what encourage me to keep this crazy story going. So please, write one! Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 10**

**Audacity**

"What the hell?" Jeremy asked and somewhat yelled. He didn't intend for his voice to grow so loudly, but seeing a strange figure in his bedroom made him jumpy.

"Who is she?" Tyler growled.

"Excuse me? What are you-?" Jeremy caught himself. After quickly thinking about it, he knew _exactly _who Tyler was talking about.

"You got balls, you know that?" The fact that Tyler openly flirted with that cheerleading slut right in front of Jeremy and then practically pranced off with her after telling him that what they did basically meant nothing, Jeremy was pissed.

"What?" Tyler went from angry and pumped to, genuinely confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _Lie. _Tyler knew he was hanging all over that cheerleader when he saw Jeremy coming. He knew he had done it on purpose. And because of that he knew he got mad at Jeremy for just talking to someone. Instead of admitting it, he chose to play stupid.

Jeremy just stood there. He collected himself from the shock of seeing Tyler come out of no where and just stared at him. Looked at Tyler as he went from filled with anger and jealousy to some what, _vulnerable_? _Nahh._

"Whatever man, how did you even get in here?" Jeremy just went to the first thing he could think of.

"I uh, I- came through the uh, the window. I climbed your tree, opened your window, and climbed in. I don't normally fucking do that!" Tyler was raging again. But for different reasons this time. He was still pissed and jealous over Melissa, but he was mad at himself. Mad at himself because he's letting _Jeremy Gilbert _turn him into this jealous mess. Up until now, the thought of him being gay never even crossed his mind. Now it was all he could think about. That, and Jeremy. And that _skank!_

"Well no one asked you to!" Jeremy didn't know why, but felt it was only appropriate that he shout back. Hey, it was _his _bedroom and no one was gonna yell at him. Especially from someone who broke in for goodness sake.

"Damnit, Jeremy. Look-", Tyler couldn't believe what he was about to do. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he had to. It was what he was going to say before he saw that damn hoe and now he was even more revved up.

Very slowly, and with much strain, Tyler let out the words he was petrified to even think quietly to himself.

"I- that _thing- _it- it meant...", Tyler was about to be sick.

"To me- it, it- what I said, -about, and you- I- it,"

He stopped. His stammering words came to a halt as soon as Jeremy took Tyler by his hands and held his face close to Jeremys' while he kissed him with everything he had. Jeremy took Tyler and manipulated his mouth with his own.

Jeremy's hands were still lightly on Tylers' face. He had used them to draw Tyler in but now since he was all ready there, Jeremy just felt the other boys' face. He not only felt every crevess of Tylers' strong face but Jeremy was appreciating them. He appreciated how soft Tylers' skin was. He appreciated the way Tylers' hair felt intertwined with Jeremys hungry fingers.

He had just kissed Tyler because it looked as if Tyler was struggling to get out that what they did that night meant something to him. As much as he tried to deny it, it did. That's why Jeremy kissed him. Because he saw how hard it was for Tyler. And the fact that Tyler would commit a felony for Jeremy and stood there rambling like an idiot, it all just overwhelmed him.

The two confused boys were kissing each other as if the world were to end that night. Their lips had molded together. Each pair hot and passionate. Jeremy definitely was the one taking over. He dropped his hands from Tylers face and kissed him with less effort. Kissed him as if he were saying goodbye. As if they'd never share that connection again. As Jeremy brought back his head and went to Tylers anxious mouth once more, he pulled back completely.

It wasn't until Tyler couldn't feel Jeremys heat against him that he realized Jeremy had left his mouth. Tyler opened his emotion-filled eyes and saw Jeremy had one of the saddest looks Tyler had ever seen.

"What's the matter?" Tyler quickly asked. He looked at the younger boy. He saw that he was scared. That he didn't want what happened that other night to happen again. Tyler didn't hear Jeremy say that but he could tell from his face. That face that pained Tyler to witness.

"I need to know what this is. I don't understand it, I've never wanted this. But now I- it's all I think about." Jeremy had gotten quiet. He sat on his bed daring not to look at Tyler. He just sat there staring down at his floor.

"I don't know." Tyler remained standing on the same spot they were just at. His muscles were tight. As were his pants.

"Whatever this is, whatever it- it _would _be, no one can know." It was hard for him to say it. But it was the obvious truth. Even though his Father was gone, Tyler still couldn't have that reputation.

"You don't get it both ways, y'know." Jeremy wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true. He knew that Tyler would never openly say he was letting another dude bone him.

At this point Tyler couldn't move even if he wanted to. He had avoided eye contact the entire time, but he finally looked over to Jeremy. It had appeared Jeremy was doing the same. Not wanting to look at Tyler.

"You came over here. Why? For that? You said you saw me with a girl? When?" Jeremy knew when and who Tyler was talking about. But he wanted to hear him say it. He wanted the words to fall from Tylers jealous mouth.

"After 3rd period. That- _girl._" Tyler said with such disgust.

"Melissa."

Jeremy was lovin' it. He loved seeing Tylers face get so hot and red because Jeremy was with her.

"Melissa," Tyler mocked childishly.

"Why do you even care."

"I just tried to tell you why." Tyler let out a big sigh.

"A part of me has no fucking idea why, but it wasn't just sex." He paused. Waiting to see Jeremys reaction.

The younger boy just stood there. He knew that's what Tyler was trying to say earlier before he was stopped. But to hear it in an actual sentence eased Jeremy.

"Just tell me one thing." Tylers jealousy still hadn't escaped from his emotions. He was still pissed.

"Who the hell is she? I saw you check her out."

Jeremy instantly laughed. He'd laugh at the idea of him and Melissa. There was a time where that wouldn't be so funny, but now it was hilarious. Especially the thought of him, _'checking _her out'.

"What is so damn funny!" Tyler was immediately annoyed.

"You're cute when you're jealous." Jeremy wasn't sure if that'd piss him off even more, or if it'd _scare _him off. He was afraid of both.

Judging by the reaction Tyler had, Jeremy had nothing to worry about. Tylers face had lightened up. He even was fighting off a smile. He knew it was _this _feeling that he was trying so hard to avoid. The feeling that _Jeremy _caused. Actually, _that _was what he was running away from. It was that a guy could make him feel this way.

The way Tyler had grown up, that was simply unheard of. Lockwood men are straight, they don't show feelings, they are known as athletes, stern-faced, cold hearted, "men".

Tyler Lockwood was successful. He had done so many things his father was too much of a coward to ever do. He'd keep his promise to himself. He'd be happy.

"So? What's this mean now." Jeremy wasn't letting go until he heard Tyler say more.

After Tyler had realized he had nothing to worry about when it came to becoming his Father, he was calm. He went where Jeremy was sitting and told him, "We don't-", he paused. Worried how this would sound. Worry if they were even ready for that. He took the leap anyway.

"We don't what?", Jeremy was so terrified that the next words coming from Tyler's mouth were _we don't ever do anything like that again._

Tyler said slowly, "See other people."

**A/n: REVIEW! C'mon, please? More reviews=happy, happy!. :):)**


	11. The Million Dollar Question

**Chapter 11**

**The Million Dollar Question**

"See other people," Tyler said.

This was one of the rare times Jeremy actually thought he was a little slow because it took him more time than necessary to understand what Tyler meant. _Don't- See other people. Ohh._

Jeremy finally got it. It was apparent to Tyler because Jeremys' face went from clearly confused to relieved. He was filled with relief when he realized that Tyler didn't want them to see anyone but each other. It just worried Jeremy if he actually meant it. After all, that saying didn't get famous for nothing. You know the one. "It's easier said, than done."

He hadn't noticed, but the words practically fell from his own lips. There was a hopeful doubt that Tyler didn't hear. But he did. He heard Jeremy say that it was easier said than done. They both sat in silence for the next few moments.

**(Tylers' p.o.v)**

Of course he wouldn't believe me. It's not like I've done anything to prove that he should. _Yet._ The silence in the room grew thick. It's hard to breathe in here. I just stared at him. Waiting to see if he'd say anything next. The silence was starting to get to me. So I said what first popped in my head.

"It won't be easy, we could do it though." _Ugh, smooth Lockwood._

**(p.o.v over)**

"How am I supposed to know that this isn't only because you saw me with Melissa?"

The corners of Tylers' lips turned down. It was true. All this started because it wasn't Tyler who was talking to Jeremy. It was that, _girl. Ughh._

It was obvious that neither of them were getting what they wanted unless Tyler did something to assure Jeremy. So, he decided to tell Jeremy why he started what happened between them. The first night. The night he wanted to call a truce. After all, Tyler did kiss him first. He may have had a sore head, but he still remembered what happened.

"You wanna know why I first kissed you?", it wasn't like Tyler had rehearsed this.

Jeremys' eyes widened. Surprisingly enough, he never really wondered why Tyler started it. In all honesty, Jeremy kind of forgot. He forgot that this whole mess started _because _of Tyler. _Well, damn._

"Sure," Jeremy was anxious to hear what Tyler was going to say. He might of had higher expectations than he should have.

"I was grateful. You took care of me. The way you reacted when I wasn't moving. No one else would've panicked that much. You were really sorry." Tyler didn't look at Jeremy when he said the words that he'd remember forever. Instead, he just stared at the wall in front of them.

Jeremy could tell Tyler was struggling to get it all out. So he just sat there patiently. Figured he'd wanna remember this.

"I'm not going to lie. Before that, it never crossed my mind. But I thought it was amazing that you worried about me in that one night more than my parents have the whole time they've raised me. I figured if someone could have that much emotion for someone else, knowing their history, that's someone I'd stick with."

Tyler Lockwood was 100% vulnerable with Jeremy Gilbert.

The room was blanketed with silence again. All Jeremy could manage to say was, "Oh."

Well that just wasn't going to do.

"That's it? Are you serious?" Tyler said kind of playfully.

Jeremy was happy. He was happy with the reason he got. It was just a lot to take in, he figured _oh _was better than nothing.

"You didn't have to do anything back, y'know. Why did you?", it was Tylers' turn. He was putting Jeremy on the spot and couldn't wait to hear what he'd say. So Tyler could respond with a meaningless one worded answer.

_Crap. _Well, if Tyler could manage to be all profound and what not, Jeremy could too.

"Would've taken too much energy to refuse it." _So much for being "profound"._

He found himself tackled to the bed. "Say it Gilbert. 'Yoooou wanted to kiss meeee!'"

The two fought back and forth for dominance. Obviously Jeremy lost the battle. But he found himself winning the war.

He got what he wanted.

Tyler admitted why he made the first move and it melted Jeremy completely. It also saddened him. That a kid had to put up with those parents for this long. He realized just how strong Tyler was. He also found what made him tick. Maybe not everything, but it was a start.

Out of breath, Jeremy asked him one more question.

"So, Monday at school. What happens then?"

Tyler froze. He didn't want to upset Jeremy, but he had to be honest. Actually, Tyler hadn't thought about it. But he knew the answer.

"We won't avoid each other. Just be normal." He was hesitant to say it, but got it out. Now he waited to see how Jeremy would react.

"Okay. You gonna flirt with anyone." Jeremy didn't really say it as a question. But said it with curiosity. He didn't want to seem jealous of nothing, but he needed to know what he'd have to deal with.

"Nope", Tyler said as he popped the _p._

The younger boy rolled his eyes as a grin appeared on his face. He wondered how long that'd last. He knew it was just how Tyler always was. Even if he liked it or not, it was his _thing._ Even though now, Jeremy wouldn't like it this time. Not if they were going to be serious about what ever the hell they were.

"You don't believe me?", Tyler said with puppy dog eyes.

"You do it when you don't even realize it."

Tyler thought about it for a moment. He knew Jeremy was right, but if Tyler was going to get all territorial over Jeremy, he knew he'd have to stop the flirting.

"Okay, I'll work on it." Tyler paused as he thought about that _girl _that was hanging all over his man. _Whoa, well that's new. _He'd definitely have to get used to that. It was all just happening so fast. But he still felt it though. Jeremy was _his. _It maybe a new feeling, but it was there.

"And what about, _Melissa,_" again he mocked her name.

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. Not only that Tyler was so damn cute when he was jealous, but him and Melissa were never gonna happen. Tyler or no Tyler. It'd just be too weird. (Or so Jeremy thought.)

"You keep laughing, but it's not funny." A hint of seriousness came from his voice.

"She's my friend. Nothing more. And I'm not gonna stop talking to her." Jeremy decided that Tyler shouldn't worry about it, and just get over it.

Tyler Lockwood was many things. But he wasn't easy to read. His face seemed to always stay the same. Even when he's mad, happy, upset, it didn't matter. Until now. He looked a little wounded. But figured he'd have to trust him. You couldn't blame Tyler; It was all new to him. He didn't know if he should worry about other girls or guys, or both. It was definitely easier when it came to chicks. But he didn't want that. He wanted Jeremy. Oddly enough, it got easier for Tyler to admit to himself.

"You gonna tell your family?"

* * *

**A/n: Okaaay. I'm disappointed in myself. I was eager to get to something else, but I realized that they needed to know where they each stood when it comes to what they meant to eachother. I know. Sappy. Blechh. But hopefully I can get to the good stuff. I dunno. Let me know. I'm pumped for the chapters to come. I have an idea! But I'm not sure how I'd go around doing it. If that makes sense?  
Review- Tell me what you think.  
Spoilersss -  
The Salvatore brothers show up, more Elena, and we'll see another significant person in this story! So excited! =)**


	12. Stand By Me

**A/n: Sadly Ch11 got zero reviews. That hurt a little bit, but that's okay. I understand, people are busy. And this story is getting long but I promise it's getting better. I actually have ideas for what's gonna happen next. :) So please please, read and review. I think if this chapter gets the same reaction as the last, it won't be as fun to write. :( Please, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

**Stand By Me**

**(Jeremys' p.o.v)**

If anyone were to ask me if I thought Tyler Lockwood would ever want to know if I was ready to let my family know I was seeing another guy, and that guy being him, I'd immediately respond to the bizarre question with, "Are you kidding?" But I'd be wrong. Because he just did. He just asked me if I were going to tell my family. About _us_. I didn't want to tell him this straight forward, but the answer was no. I just wasn't ready to let Jenna and Elena know. Or anyone else for that matter.

The reason? Truth be told, I'm ashamed. When I was with Anna, I wanted to tell everybody. And I did. I think that was my first mistake. The wonders haunted me all the time before I realized my feelings for Tyler. Would she have died if I never told John how I felt about her? Would she have stayed if I hadn't asked her to? Because she wasn't going to. She had found her mother dead and was ready to leave. That same night she went through my window to kiss me goodbye. But I begged her not to go. She stayed even though I never even gave her the one thing she wanted. The thing I think she stayed for. For her to hear me say I loved her. Which I failed to tell her. She stayed that night for me and her life ended because of it. The night she found her mother dead was the night she found out John had done it. And it was the night I found out that he killed Anna. As I watched.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if people knew Tyler and I were together. Probably nothing that extreme, but in this psychotic town you could never be sure. After all, it was small. One piece of gossip would spread like wild fire. Then it'd be out of our control who would know. I couldn't bare risking it. Not yet. A part of me knows it's crazy to go off of what happened in the past, but we all know history has a habbit of repeating itself where you least expect it.

So when I heard Tyler ask me if I was going to tell my family, I simply drew in a deep breath and looked in his eyes. They stared back at me waiting for my answer. His chocolate brown eyes made my heart flip and stomach sink all at once. My brain searched for the right answer. Apparently my brain and mouth aren't speaking to each other at the moment because my mouth just went for it.

"Now? You don't think it's too soon? I mean, we just got through "_the talk_". God, what was I saying. He's never gonna go with this bullshit answer.

When he didn't answer me, every second felt like hours. I didn't want him to be hurt, but from looking at his eyes and his furrowed brow, it'd be a safe bet to say he was. Looking at his face prompted me to don only one thing. I kissed him. That was still new to us so his reactions could have gone either way. Thankfully he just kissed back.

Our mouths were both closed. Feeling each others touch and lingering lips. As I pulled back I felt his hand wrap behind my neck and drew me to my bed. Even though I don't think he prefers it, he allowed me to be on top and we just returned the kisses. The feeling was nice. New. But I knew it'd only last for a few more moments before he'd want to talk about other people knowing.

After the last kiss that involved both our tongues and swollen lips, we pulled back and just stared at each other. I wasn't going to speak first. Figured whatever I said would ruin the moment. I didn't care if it'd be hours until words would be heard. I had all ready given him a disappointing answer.

"Okay", I heard from his beautiful mouth. Masculine but passionate.

I slowly lifted my body from my bed and stared at him searching for any emotion. Just wondering when the next time the question would come up again.

**

* * *

**

The weekend had passed and the school week started yet again. I knew Monday would be interesting. Just nervous to see how it'd go. My eyes had opened just before I heard the ring from my alarm clock. Normally now would be the time I've thrown it against the wall, but I was surprisingly full of energy. Nervous, yet energetic.

I had showered, dressed, eaten breakfast, and had walked through the front door only to find one Tyler Lockwood standing in front of his car waiting for me to enter it. It was weird. I didn't expect this from him. Maybe my nerves could settle after all. I let out a deep breath and smiled to the jock in front of me.

The drive was comfortable. Not completely silent but calm. It had gotten slightly awkward when he turned the radio up and we heard the words,

_When the night has come, and the land is dark  
__And the moon is the only light we'll see  
__No I won't - be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
__Just as long as you stand by me  
__So darlin' darlin' stand, by me_

I debated whether or not I should turn it off but he seemed to enjoy it. He then told me he liked Ben E. King. That when he was little one of his nannies would sing it to him all the time.

Hearing these kind of things from him made me happy. I loved that he trusted me enough with his secrets. Because I knew for sure that not many people knew that he loved Stand By Me.

When we arrived at the school in front of the many eyes that stared at us as we walked together, he told me to relax and just act like we've called a truce. Which we had, but wasn't the whole story. I was glad he wanted it to be low key. Obviously people would wonder why we had grown so civil toward each other, but absolutely no one would ever guess the truth. Not if we played it cool, anyways.

By the time 2nd period was over I probably listened to maybe 5 minutes of the class. My head was all over the place from what Tyler was doing and what he was thinking about to surprisingly, Elena. How she'd react if or when I ever decided to tell her. It wasn't as if I was ashamed, I just know better. Maye it's not a matter of knowing better, but being cautious.

**(p.o.v over)**

The bell releasing 2nd period had startled Tyler. He gathered his things and went to the restroom before his lunch period. He didn't have it with Jeremy so he knew his friends who had seen them walking together would bombard him with questions. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't assume it. But with his history with Jeremy Gilbert, it wasn't a surprise that them being "friends" would raise some eyebrows.

He found his regular table and sat down among the other jocks and trashy girls that just recently, Tyler had such a disrespect for. No respectful girl would wear skirts that short and tops that tight or low cut. And be so touchy feely with other girls' boyfriends. I mean really. Everyone knew Matt was with Caroline but trash like Aimee just couldn't keep their hands off him. She got what she deserved when Caroline called her out. You'd think she'd learn her lesson by now.

"So, what's the deal man? You friends with Gilbert now." Was asked by one of his jock buddies. Tyler was surprised he could understand him with that burger shoved in his mouth. The guy had a big mac from micky d's and 8 fries in his mouth all at once. Seriously? You can't make time for each piece of food? It isn't going anywhere. Tyler was amused that all these thoughts were popping in his head. He hadn't expected for his opinions of his friends to change so much. But none the less, they _were _his friends.

"We uh, said the fighting was gettin' old. Annoying. Offered him a ride this morning, nothing big." Tyler toyed with his options he could go with, but just decided the less he lied about, the less he'd have to remember.

Another guy sitting across from Big Mac eater had said, "I think it's a good thing. A kid that young doesn't need another problem on his plate." Tyler was surprised Michael had showed so much respect. Michael was never one to be vulgar or even rude, but Tyler really appreciated how mature of a comment he had gotten. Though coming from Michael, it wasn't to much of a shocker. He had always been one of those polite guys who was friends with everyone. From freshman to the brainiacs to the athletes. He was great with the books and could throw a football like nobodies business. So he got respect.

The other comments and questions that were said didn't surprise Tyler. He'd hear, "You feelin' pity for him or somethin'?" Or, "I'll give it a week. He'll or you will say somethin' smart ass and start throwin' punches." Tyler would just roll his eyes and turned the subject. Eventually they talked about the game on Friday.

**

* * *

**

When his lunch period was over Tyler made his way to his locker in the locker room and saw Michael sitting there.

"Hey man," Tyler said with his usual nod of the head.

Michael looked at him for a second and smiled. "So, anything you weren't saying before?"

Tylers' heart instantly sank. His breath had hitched and he started to sweat. His body was turned away from Michael so he had the opportunity to close his eyes and breathe to himself. Told himself that the other guy just meant anything other than the truth. So Tyler turned around and met the other boys eyes and simply said, "What're you talkin' 'bout?" Tyler didn't want to get so serious so he lightened up with a small smile that instantly faded as Michael started to speak.

"I don't know, it's just that uh, when I uh saw you guys this morning?" Michael had looked a bit nervous at this point.

"Yeah?" Tyler wasn't smiling anymore.

"The way you looked at him, it just looked um, like you were looking for something." Michael was getting to the answer and Tyler knew it. Apparently Michael was standing closer than Tyler thought.

"Look man, never mind. Forget I said anything. I could've just been seeing something else. But-"

"But what?" Tyler didn't seem mad, just curious.

"Can you keep a secret for me?" Michaels' eyes were reading Tyler as best as they could. But Tyler was known to have a very hard-to-read face. So he just had to trust Tyler.

"Uh," Tyler nervously chuckled, "S-sure." He could only imagine what he was about to hear.

"For uh, the past 3 years, I've uh," after clearing his throat Michael continued, "I'm gay."

Tylers' mouth had dropped. It had dropped so long he thought his jaw would break. He eventually noticed the drool that his opened mouth was letting out and finally decided to shut it. Along with his eyes, that had widened twice their size.

"Really?" Tyler made sure not to have any sign of judgement on his face.

He couldn't believe it though. He grew up with Michael all his life. From Pre-K to now. He never even had any doubts about Michaels' orientation. And he certainly never heard any theories. Tyler had also put together the pieces. That when Michael was talking earlier, he was right on the nose. Probably figured Tyler would open up if Michael had said it first.

Which he was right. Tyler told him everything. He confided in him completely. Praying that he wouldn't regret it later. He told Michael how it started, made sure to leave out the mature details though. As he had ended his sentence he realized he had some questions of his own.

"So, you said for 3 years? Was when you knew it?"

"Well, before that, I knew I wasn't in to sports for all the sweating and grass stains." This made both boys laugh. Tyler was relieved to know he wasn't alone now. He obviously had Jeremy but, an understanding football buddy too? It was just what Tyler needed right now. And he trusted Michael. Knew that it wasn't in him to betray anyone.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Tyler was curious to find out if there were any other jocks who had came out. He doubted it though.

"Yeah." He went on to say that it was some guy they both knew. Tyler was shocked. Never thought it'd be someone he knew. A guy that was into lacrosse.

They were lucky that gym had no class that period because they both skipped and stayed in the locker room the whole time of third period. Talked about anyone else that Michael knew had came out, no one else on the football team but a couple of basketball players and another lacrosse guy. They also shared how they felt when they first admitted to themselves how they actually felt. He learned that when Michael told his parents, that they both accepted him and assured him that it was okay. And when he confided in a friend he got the same support. Tyler also heard Michael say that he'd be there if Tyler ever needed to talk to him.

Eventually the two had to get to 4th period. But Tyler thanked Michael and had made his way to his next class. When he walked through the halls he had a totally different outlook on other people now. Obviously he'd never say their secrets, but was glad he wasn't the only one.

**A/n: Stand By Me - Ben E. King; I played this song on repeat while I wrote this. The chapter doesn't exactly match the song entirely, but the theme of the chapter is that Jeremy isn't ready to tell anyone, but Tyler actually is. And normally you'd think the other way around. And Tyler has found someone to confide in. He's just waiting to see if Jeremy will ever do the same. And Tyler never intended to tell anyone. It's just when Michael trusted Tyler, it over whelmed him. But we see why it's hard for Jeremy. Because when he told people about Anna, and asked her to stay, it got her killed. So the way the chapter relates to the song is that Tyler is willing to throw his "jock" reputation away for Jeremy and needs him more than ever now to stand by him.**


	13. Electric Avenue

Chapter 13

**Electric Avenue**

Jeremy and Tyler decided to walk to Jeremys' house since the school was only 5 minutes away. The weather was nice. Just like October; the wind was everywhere and gave the orange and red leaves graceful motion. Autumn was Jeremys' favourite time of year. It made it even better to have Tyler there. Their connection was surprisingly calm. They each talked about how there day was, if anything major happened, and all Tyler told him was everything _but _the most important thing.

They had all ready talked about it before, that Jeremy just wasn't ready to tell other people. So Tyler was going to wait and tell him that he all ready had. With a jock, no less. _I just hope he doesn't get mad._

As they walked to the house they were smiling and laughing about something one of them had said earlier. Their connection was so new to them. Neither had expected the other to be so funny. But they weren't aware that when they were walking after school, they were being watched.

From the window in the front of the house Stefan stood there watching the new couple playfully joke with each other. His eyes narrowed on to the two and his brows furrowed together trying to make sense of the newly proclaimed friendship between them. It didn't take him long to be suspicious. He knew it really was none of his damn business, but Jeremy was still Elenas brother and Stefan was just concerned. The usual "Stefan" emotion.

Stefan continued to watched them as they grew closer and closer to the house. But that wasn't the only thing that they got closer to. Their hands had gotten closer as well. As did their bodies, and faces. The two boys hadn't kissed but they got closer than any 2 straight guys ever should get. Immediately Stefans' face had a look of shock. His forehead had gotten all bunched up and his eyes almost popped from their sockets. I mean, he just saw Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood ghost lips in the middle of the street! That was so _not _normal.

Just as Stefan turned from the window still shocked from what he saw, Elena had been standing there looking at him. She couldn't have seen the same thing because the window wasn't wide enough from the angle she was at, but she did notice him staring at something. Her bright smile had filled the room and weakened just a bit when she saw Stefan recover from the newest discovery.

"What'd do you see, babe?" Elena had brought a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and sat it on the coffee table.

"Um, oh. Nothin', just uh, Tyler and Jeremy. Walkin' down the street." He cleared his throat.

"Yeah it's weird. I guess they're bffs now." Her face had twisted slightly but managed to form a smile. She was happy for her brother. He was finally socializing with someone who wasn't a druggie, former-druggie, or vengeful vampire. (Hey, she had only seen the worse from Anna. Hotel room?)

"So he's told you about them?" Stefan hadn't thought about the possibility of Elena all ready knowing about the two. And that he was just late getting to the gossip mill.

Elenas' eyes were always so easy to read. She was confused.

"Well, just that it started a few days ago. Maybe last week?"

"So they've done that before?" Stefans' thumb was pointed behind him directed to the window.

"What are you talkin' about?" At this point, the girl was more confused than ever.

"They weren't, I mean like, kissing. But they got awfully close."

_Okay, she had no idea. Great job, Stefan. Hey? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Tyler just wanted to see what scent of chap stick Jeremy used._

"What! Out there? On the street! When? Just- Just now?" She rushed to the window and all she saw was the two boys just walking to the house like a normal pair of friends.

"Stefan, are you sure? Like, how close are we talking?" She held up her two index fingers close to one another. Apparently she hadn't held them close enough because her vampire boyfriend walked over and put them...even closer.

He could hear her swallow hard. _Oh, boy._

Elena sat at the dining room table waiting for the next time Jeremy would come downstairs. She wanted to ask him what was going on as soon as he entered the door. But she just couldn't in front of Stefan. She knew Jeremy would never be honest if there was an audience.

However, when she heard two sets of footsteps walking down the stairs she was shocked to learn that they were _Tylers'. Where did he come from?_

She quickly stood up and had to catch her breath before saying something entirely inappropriate. "Uhh, hey Jeremy?" The next words that came out of her mouth were totally unscripted.

"Are you seeing anyone?" _Damn._

Jeremy struggled to draw a smile on his face as he looked attentively at his sister. He made sure not to even look in Tylers' direction. Instead, he looked everywhere else.

"Uhh," an awkward chuckle came from his lips.

(Okay, so Tyler knew that Jeremy was going to say no. But what Jeremy said after that, really pissed Tyler off.)

Jeremys' eyes looked dead into Elenas' and he said to her,

"Nope. No one special, anyways."

_Oh - no he di-idn't!_

* * *

**A/n: So? Tell me what you think! The song so totally doesn't match the chapter, but it's what I was listening to, sooo.  
Reviews are adored! :)**


	14. Float On

**Chapter 14**

**Float On**

**(Jeremys' p.o.v)**

Oh, damn. As soon as I heard myself say those words, _no one special, _my brain wanted to just suffocate my stupid mouth. I could play the idiot card and just say that I didn't mean it in the way I'm sure Tyler took it. It _was_ the truth. Tyler Lockwood had become someone very special to me. I don't know why my dumb ass couldn't have just said, _no. _It's so fucking easy. No! No, no, no, no. Which is probably what I'm going to hear when I ask Tyler to forgive me. Ah, hell.

**(p.o.v over)**

**

* * *

**

Soon after Jeremy answered Elenas question she eventually left the room and Jeremy was left with Tyler. A very mad and hurt, Tyler. He'd _never _let Jeremy know that though. The pissed part, sure. But Tyler wouldn't ever tell Jeremy that he was hurt by it. Even if Jeremy knew all ready.

Tyler didn't say a word. He just blinked to himself a few times and left through the front door. As soon as he shut it behind him the door just opened again.

"Hey. Where you goin'?" Jeremy was going to say that it was rude just to up and leave with no goodbye, but knew not to piss off the all ready pissed boyfriend.

Tyler was all ready walking down the steps and said, "Home". Didn't bother to look up at the younger teen.

"Well hang on, man. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know she'd just come out and ask me that. What was I supposed to say?"

"It doesn't matter." He growled.

Jeremy jumped the steps and almost leaped on Tyler. Dramatic, but effective. It had caused them both to let out a small laugh as Jeremy almost fell on his ass and would have taken Tyler if Tyler didn't catch him.

"Tyler don't go. I'm sorry. I'll tell her the truth soon." Jeremys' hand was gripped around Tylers' arm a little too hard.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed the grip because as soon as Tylers' smile disappeared he looked at the younger boys hand and fiercely loosened himself. Jeremy just let him leave. Figured Tyler was right to be mad and just needed time alone. It hurt like hell for Jeremy, but he resisted the urge to kiss him in a territorial manner.

**

* * *

**

Jeremy had been in his room for hours now. Elena was out with Stefan and Jenna was, well god only knew. And he didn't care. He just cared about where Tyler was. What he was thinking about. The moment had lightened up when Jeremy reached for his phone to text Tyler just as a text had show on his phone. Thankfully, it was from Tyler. Which caused a cheesy grin on Jeremys' face. But he didn't care.

From: Tyler

_No one special. That's my label? I wasn't expecting boyfriend, but damn._

Jeremy wasn't sure how to reply. He was mad at himself and he knew there was no one else to blame. Just him and his damn mouth.

From: Jeremy

_Truth is, I am seeing someone. I don't know what he sees in me though. I'm an ass who talks before he thinks. Wouldn't blame him if he just ended it._

Jeremy prayed that Tyler wouldn't. That Tyler would say anything but that. His breathing had become quick. His room was 70 degrees cool yet he was still sweating. His face was moist and heart was racing.

From: Tyler

_Is he your boyfriend?_

Definitely wasn't what Jeremy had expected but glad it wasn't worse. Usually Jeremy had to think before he responded to anything he wrote to Tyler, but not this time. The letters just flowed to the screen naturally.

From: Jeremy

_Yea. That is, if he can forgive me._

It was obvious to Jeremy that Tyler needed to hear the words. _Boyfriend. _Because neither of them really said it often. But Jeremy loved that Tyler was his. He'd gladly admit any day that Tyler was his boyfriend. It just scared the living heck out of Jeremy to actually do so. And what would be the consequences.

From: Tyler

_It'd be only normal to give him time. I think he would though. If you did something to make it up to him. I'm goin' the gym. Think about what you're gonna do. Bye._

Jeremy re-read it over and over. Trying to think of what Tyler wanted. What Jeremy could do that would be enough.

**

* * *

**

**(Tyler is at the Gym. And there's a friendly face, Michael:)**

Tyler had been there 'bout 45 minutes lifting some weights when he saw Michael walk in with his basketball shorts and topless torso. _Get out of your head, man. _He quickly shut his eyes and continued with the weights. He was stronger than he's ever been now a days.

"Hey there," came from Michael. With his adorable smile and dimples that just didn't quit. His hair was longer than Tylers' and he wore it well. Hung before his eyes. Dark brown with hints of auburn when the sun shined on it.

Tyler knew who it was before he opened his eyes. Wasn't aware that he let out a slight smile when he heard the other boy speak.

"Hey," his deep eyes greeted Michael as he smiled back.

"You need a spotter?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

As Tyler would lift the heavy weight over his head he would occasionally glance at the other boy just to see him staring back and helping if the weight slipped. After he was done Tyler did the same for Michael. His ego got a little big when Michael had to get a lighter weight. Not by much, but it still went straight to Tylers' head. He may have changed being with Jeremy, but he was still just as arrogant at times. _Jeremy. _Tyler couldn't help but think of him.

When the two athletes were done they went to the showers and cleaned themselves up. After Tyler was all squeaky clean he decided to wait for Michael. Figured now was as good as any to talk about what happened with Jeremy. Tyler was still hurt from what happened.

Finally he saw Michael and told him what happened. In the least sappiest was, of course. He was still Tyler Lockwood, and if he were going to swing the other way, he was gonna be manly about it.

"Well hey, maybe he didn't mean it. It's still new to him, it's probably his way of adjusting."

"Yeah. I just- don't know how fast I should get over it. Y'know? I don't want to be dramatic or anything. Just- not a-..."

"Doormat?" Michael finished Tylers' sentence when it seemed he couldn't.

The face on Tyler could have made a clown frown. Maybe Jeremy had more of an effect on him then Tyler would ever like to admit.

"Look, let him wait it out tonight, and the next time he calls after that, answer."

His hand extended to Tyler as they walked out of the locker room. After saying it was a good workout and they'll talk later, they both seperated to their cars.

Once Tyler opened his door and climbed in his eyes immediately went to his phone. That was lit up from a call he had just missed.

_1 Missed Call: Jeremy_

_1 Missed Text: Jeremy_

After the talk he had with Michael, Tyler was fairly certain that Jeremy didn't mean anything negative about it. Unfortunately the words would always sting Tyler. It didn't mean that he couldn't forgive Jeremy in the meantime.

Tyler dialed Jeremys' number into his phone and waited for an answer.

Sleepily Jeremy answered and spoke, "Hey".

"You take a nap?" Tyler could tell Jeremy just woke up. His raspy voice always made Tyler smile and tingle in certain places. Which drove Tyler wild.

"Oh," Jeremy laughed softly, "Uh, yeah. I'm awake now though."

"Can I come over?"

* * *

**A/n: Reeeeeeview! **

**Idea for next chapter; Melissa comes in. I know what she and Jeremy talk about, but any suggestions on how I should bring her in? I'm not really good at putting in another person into the scenes and what not. I still struggle, so let me know how you want her to come in! :) (Like while Tyler and Jeremy are talking? Or at school? After Tyler comes to Jeremys'? I dunno.)**

**P.s: Have you got a mental image of Michael yet? I'm thinking green eyes, dark, straight, medium length hair. Strong facial features. ;)**


	15. Love Games

**Chapter 15**

**Love Games**

**(Tylers' p.o.v)**

So at this point I haven't done _anything _that Michael suggested. He tells me to make Jeremy wait it out until tomorrow but that was too hard. Especially after hearing his sleepy voice, _mmmnhh. _He sounded relieved and a little anxious when I asked if I could come over so that was a good sign. _No one special, _I won't let him forget it. But at least now I'll have some leverage if I ever screw up. Which knowing my arrogant ass, it'll probably be soon.

**(p.o.v over)**

Jeremy was happy Tyler had asked to come over. He figured now would be the best time to make it up to him. However way that'd be, he wasn't sure. As Jeremy was thinking about it, "little Jeremy" gave him a couple ideas. Which made him blush a little.

He had snapped out of his day dream when his phone had begun to ring. It wasn't Tylers' tone so Jeremy had wondered who it was.

_Call From: Melissa_

Hmm? He thought as his brows met together for a few seconds. He answered the phone to hear an upset Melissa on the other end. Upset would be an understatement. The poor girl was sobbing so hard he could barely hear what she was saying.

"My dad...he...he...got...", he heard her gulp fiercely, "shot."

She told him it happened when he was working. There was a bank robbery and he was one of the police officers that was killed by the robbers.

"The, uh...funeral's in a few days and I...we have to uh, fly down there. Jeremy my mom won't be home for hours and I- I don't want to be by myself. Can- can... I come over?"

"Oh god, Melissa I'm so sorry. Yeah, of course you can."

Jeremy figured she couldn't drive through all of the crying and offered if she wanted him to go there but she told him she was okay to drive and would be there soon.

After he hung up Jeremy started to feel tears well up from his eyes. The way she sounded broke his heart. He didn't even have to blink an eye when she asked if she could come over; he knew what it was like to lose a parent. He lost both, at once. He'd console her for as long as she needed.

Then he thought of Tyler. _It'll be ok, they can come over, comfort Melissa, I'll just uh, deal with the thing with Tyler later. _He sighed deeply and thought for sure that Tyler wouldn't mind Melissa being there. Well, there was the fact that he was jealous of her, but the poor girl was in tears, Tylers' got a heart, he'll understand.

* * *

Jeremy was in the kitchen when he heard a faint knock on the door. He put down what he was cooking and went over to the wooden door to let Melissa in. She was a wreck. Her face wasn't wet from tears but her eyes were still red and puffy from she _was_ crying. Her petite hands were trembling together as Jeremy brought her in for a hug. He never could stand it when a girl cried. Especially when that girl was Melissa.

The two went over to the kitchen where Jeremy was cooking pasta and he lead the girl to sit at the bar in front of him and just let her have her silence. Finally she said something.

"Is that spaghetti? With, garlic bread?"

Slowly Jeremy turned to face her and gave her a smile, "Yea".

"It's my-"

"Favourite. I know." Jeremy watched as she looked and smelled at the food he had made. When she smiled his eyes had lit up and he was successful.

Melissa watched him as he threw spaghetti onto his plate and rubbed the bread into the sauce. She had only eaten a few bites. Claimed she wasn't hungry. But he understood. He couldn't eat for day when his parents had died. Finally Elena forced him to. Which he didn't appreciate, so he just let Melissa be.

After the two had cleaned up they went to the couch in the living room and Jeremy was wondering what had taken Tyler so long.

Melissa had cried several times while she and Jeremy talked. Every few seconds he'd hand her another tissue. By the time she was done her lap was full of them. Which had made her laugh softly because Jeremy practically emptied three boxes of tissue onto her within minutes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't been able to do anything _but _crying. And I have to go to Ohio in a few days. The force is giving him an honorable funeral. Him and the others. My family is doing a seperate one after that. I don't know what it's going to be like. I've never gone to one. Probably cry my eyes out there too. And in- in front of all those- people." Melissa didn't like to cry in front of an audience. Well, except Jeremy.

He drew her in for another hug assuring her that whatever she needed, he be there for her. The pain in her eyes had gotten to him. That's when he realized how different she really was. The old Melissa never would have been so vulnerable in front of anyone, but she had changed. Softened. Plus, losing a parent is one of the hardest things to go through. Every tear she had shed was for a good reason.

The hug had lasted for a long time.

But what Jeremy hadn't realized was that he and Melissa weren't alone. Tyler had seen his boyfriend hug who he thought was nothing but a tramp after what was _his._

**A/n: Primavera15, thank you so much for your help! From what I'm planning to add, I need Melissa to be upset so I went with her dad passing.  
****Please review guys!  
****New reviewer- Eclyps81, thank you and everyone else for your reviews! I appreciate em all.**


	16. What had happened was

**Before Tyler sees Jeremy and Mel together. And what's going through **_**his **_**mind. You curious? ; ]**

**Chapter 16**

**What Had Happened Was-**

**(Tylers' p.o.v)**

Jeremy said his house was empty but him, so that's good. Climbing his tree is a bitch. I wouldn't have to if he'd tell Elena and Jenna, but I get it. He's taking it slow with his family, understandable. _For now, he thought. _He probably hasn't eaten. I think he likes Chinese? Sesame chicken? General Tsous'? Or was it the one with the cashews? Ahh, screw it. I'll get all 3. And eggrolls. Hell, the Lockwoods are so loaded it wouldn't matter anyway.

I drove my car to the drive-trhu and ordered. I sounded like a piglet when they saw it was just me. But whatever, I eat a lot. _He chuckled to himself. Knew he'd eat most of it since Jeremy ate like a bird practically._

**(p.o.v over)**

As Tyler got their food and drove the rest of the way to Jeremys' he had noticed it'd been nearly an hour since he got off the phone with him. _Oh well, he'll see the food; _he thought. On the radio Tyler heard Leona Lewis' _Bleeding Love. _He rolled up his windows and turned it up. What? He liked her voice. And besides, he just listened to Papa Roach so it was okay. Besides, as corny as it sounded, the song kind of reminded him of Jeremy. Not in the pain filled way, but the better parts.

In the middle of him belting out the chorus his phone rang. Figured it was Jeremy asking him where he was at. _Wrong. _It was Michael. Wanting to know if Tyler was okay. The way he opened up to Michael had obviously gotten to him because he sensed that Tyler was still thinking about what Jeremy had said earlier. "I'm good man," he chuckled softly, -to lighten the mood-, "but hey, thanks for askin'. Appreciate it."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I know it's hard sometimes. I've known you for a long time. Seein' you like that felt wrong. Hate to know you went through any of this alone, y'know? Remember man, I'm here anytime."

And after they had both said goodbye Tyler ended the call and slightly smiled to himself. He suddenly knew why girls liked sensative guys. Don't get it wrong, he was a little disturbed that he noticed and felt the same way, but he still felt it. _Ugh, man up Lockwood. _His face cringed at the name.

When the song had turned to Taylor Swift, Tyler had enough of the girl music. He turned it off since he was there anyways. Before he parked he saw another car there. _Hm? _He was curious to know who it was. _Damn, _he didn't know who it was so he just took the safest route and climbed the damn tree anyways. Figured he could just tell Jeremy there's food out in the car and he can go get it when no one was looking. Crazy, he knew. But that's how it was.

Tyler had managed to shimmy up the tree moving from branch to branch and through the window. The room was warmer than outside. It felt good up against Tylers' cold cheeks. He saw that the room was empty and checked the bathroom. No Jeremy.

He thought about going downstairs but worried about who was there. And how it'd look for him to be seen just strollin' down the steps from their bedrooms. So he gently tip toed his way down being on guard the whole time.

That's when he saw it. His eyes had landed on Jeremy and that _girl _he'd seen before. _Melissa. _Hugging. Tylers' rage got the best of him. He felt his face go from comfortably warm to frighteningly hot. Red hot. To hell with being noticed now. He wasn't going to even let Jeremy know he had been there. Jeremy would assume Tyler stood him up and that's what Tyler wanted. So he quietly made his way back to the stairs and went through the room. But not before he stole something. Childish, he knew. But he took the one thing he gave to Jeremy. Tylers' leather jacket.

* * *

Once he made his way down that damn tree, he almost fell to the ground. His head was spinning with anger and something that made him sick. Naucious even. It was a good thing he parked away from the house because anyone in the house would've heard him shut his door shut. Twice.

His breathing started to hitch and he shut his eyes. The minute he did he saw them touching again. He hated this feeling. Jealousy. It made him feel foolish. After how he felt, the excitement. He got the damn food, climbed his fucking tree, and for what? This wasn't going to happen. Tyler Lockwood was not going to be Gilberts' bitch. _Fuck it, _he thought. Tyler grabbed his phone and called the one person who knew his unfamiliar secret.

* * *

**A/n: I haven't written the next Ch. yet, but if it goes the way I'm planning, it's gonna get gooooood. ;)  
Please, please review. They really help me know if I'm going in the right direction. Plus there always amazing, you guys are so nice!  
New reviewer- BrunetteWolf18, thank you and every one for the reviews! I appreciate em all.**


	17. The Ripples of the Water

**Chapter 17**

**The~Ripples~of~the~Water**

**[Tyler, on the phone with Michael]**

"Hey, what're you doin'." He says in a calmer voice than he expected.

"Hey! Nothing, was going for a night swim later. What's up."

"Wanted to know if I could come over." There's a hint of hope in his tone. Tyler couldn't handle a rejection at this point.

It was a good thing he didn't get one. Michael told him he could come over and swim. That he had some trunks if Tyler needed them. It was just what he needed. He could swim for a bit and forget what he saw. But when it came to Gilbert, forgetting anything about him was damn near impossible. And Tyler knew it.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

Tyler drove up to Michaels' house and saw the other athlete with his perfect body in his baggy white and blue swimming trunks. He noticed the way Michael walked over to his car. How he smiled. The shade of his eyes. The color of his lips. And that smell. He smelled of chlorine and mint-vanilla. It was his coffee he was drinking. The scent was intoxicating. The whole image was. Tyler tried shaking his head of his thoughts, but no good.

"Here you go man." Michael had a pair of trunks in his hand and tossed them to Tyler before he could say anything. They were black and gold.

Tyler let Michael walk in front of him while he gripped the swimming trunks in his hands. He had to remind himself that he wasn't there for anything but to talk and swim. Michael was his friend, and as stupid as he felt about it, Jeremy was still on his mind.

"The pool's out back. Hey did I smell food from your car?" Michael must've had a damn good sense of smell because he had all ready walked off when Tyler shut the door.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. You hungry?" Tyler actually forgot about it. His head was clouded with other things. But when his stomach rumbled, he went to get it. Just as Michael said he was starving.

After Tyler made his was back to the deck where the pool was he saw Michael sitting there with two cans of Mnt. Dew and forks.

"What'd ya get?" Michael said almost child like. It was, actually kind of cute.

Tyler took note and started to laugh. "Chinese. There's: General Tsous', Sesame Chicken, and uh, this stuff with cashews. Forgot the name." He found himself laughing again.

"Damn man, you hungry or what?" Michael said as he handed the other boy the can of drink and a fork.

They both had plates and dumped some different pieces of chicken together and grabbed some egg rolls. The way they ate you'd think they hadn't eaten in two months. Piece after another. But it still wasn't as bad as 'ol Big Mac the other day. That guys gonna have a heart attack before he's 30 if he keeps that up.

After they inhaled the food Tyler went inside to change. By the time he got back to the pool Michael was already in swimming laps. Before Tyler dove in he watched as Michael moved so gracefully. It was like swimming was his first nature. The way the boy moved in the water made Tyler smile. Was as if time stood still for just a second and focused on the ripples of the water. It was a trance.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

"You gettin' in or what?" Snapped Tyler back to reality. He laughed and drove his body toward the clear aqua blue. He went to the bottom and stayed for a while until his lungs couldn't hold it any longer. When he made his way back to the top Michael was standing right in front of him.

"So what happened?" _Was this guy freaking psychic or what? _Or maybe he could just read Tyler better now.

"What do you mean?" Tylers' eyes stared into Michaels' and was already aware of what he meant.

"I know you didn't decide to come over with a bunch of food for the heck of it. Problems in paradise?"

Tyler didn't know what to say. He had told Michael everything already. Was he ready to confess more? It was so unlike Tyler. To confide in _anyone_. Especially this much. About- well about something someone could judge him on. People could be so closed minded. Except for Michael. That was one of the things that made him so likable in the first place. So trustworthy.

"It uh, I think the thing with Jer is dyin' down. That's all." Judging by his face, it was obvious that it wasn't, "all". Tyler began swimming to the other side and nearly swam into the wall when he heard what Michael had to say.

"That sucks man. I- uh, I know how you feel. Dakota and I- uh, I broke- broke up with him. I caught him uh- well, let's just say there's a new guy on the lacrosse team that just came out."

Michaels' voice was quiet and slightly unsteady. He watched as Tyler stood straight up and turned to face him.

They were both quiet as the two boys gradually made their way to the side of the pool. Neither of them breaking eye contact.

"That- that really, sucks. Man, I'm sorry." Tyler searched for better words but it was all he could come up with.

Tylers' back was against the hard wall as Michael crept his way in front of him. Searching for any signal.

Suddenly it was as if Tyler had no control of his hands at all. He moved them towards the back of Michaels' neck and drew him in for a curious and anxious kiss. Their lips were slightly frozen until Michael responded.

Michael opened his mouth just enough for Tylers' tongue to peek access and met with Michaels'. As soon as it did they both felt a rush of excitement. It was better than any other high or drunken haze Tyler had ever been in. The taste of the other boy was thrilling.

Before Tyler knew what was going on he felt himself pinned to the wall by Michael. The kid had strength. The other boys' arms surrounded him and his mouth was trailing its way down Tylers' cheek and down to his neck. Not having to think about it, Tyler moved his head making it easier for Michael to wander around his sensative neck. Leaving bite marks and tracing his tongue around them. The other side of his neck was dominated by Michaels' strong hand rubbing up and down Tylers' tense neck and shoulder.

Tyler felt the way Michael kissed him. He closed his eyes and felt how Michael took his mouth and lead it down to Tylers' chest. The other boys tongue glided over Tylers' bare nipple and began to suck just below it. He could feel Michael avoiding his skin with his teeth trying not to hurt him.

As good as it felt, Tyler wanted more. At this point he had forgotten completely about anyone else and just lived in that moment. He had hunger in his eyes and wanted whatever it was that could satisfy him. To numb the rage he had before. So Tyler took his left hand and grabbed Michael from under the chin and drug it to his mouth. Tyler kissed the other boy sweet and tenderly.

His fingers tangled between Michaels' hair and slightly dug his other hands' fingertips into the back of his neck as Tyler began biting his lower lip. He would suck on Michaels' lip as he felt Michaels' hand trail down his hard body. This made Tylers' heart race. It felt as if time had slowed down again and all he was aware of was Michaels' tight grip on his hard and pulsating penis.

In almost a teasing manner Michael would stroke Tyler every few seconds as Tyler deepened the kiss. A moan escaped from Tylers' lips as Michael took his hand off of him.

"My parents won't be back for hours." Michael said hesitantly. Almost as a question. Tyler could tell Michael was going slow. Giving the other boy time to think about what he was doing. The last thing Michael wanted was to pressure Tyler into anything. But the poor kid just broke up with someone. His heart was hurting, but so was Tylers'. They both had the same idea as Michael started walking out of the pool and Tyler followed.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

They kissed each other all the way from the pool to the bed room. Tyler didn't even notice what Michaels' room had looked like. All he paid attention to was how damn big the house was. It seemed like forever until they reached Mchaels' bed.

The two boys were soaking wet and had gotten Michaels' room drenched with water. But they didn't care. Michael put his hand on Tylers' chest as he pushed him down on the bed. He worked his way from Tylers' full lips to the crook of his soft neck to his tight chest down his heroic abs. That's where Michael began to linger. He took his time. Using his tongue and lips wisely. Managing to make Tyler whimper slightly as the bulge in his shorts was becoming unbearable.

Michael took notice and looked back up to Tyler to see if it were okay. Tylers' eyes were impatient and his chest was heaving up and down. He threw his head back and moaned eagerly as he felt his trunks being torn off of him. In less than a few more seconds he felt the heat from Michaels' mouth. The moisture from his lips and tongue to Tylers' anxious manhood.

His hips would spasm up and down as Michael bobbed his head onto Tyler. This made Tyler go wild with orgasmic pleasure.

Finally Michael moved his tongue over the head of Tylers' member and kissed the side. He took his hands and guided them over Tylers' thighs. He felt them shake as Michael firmly gripped them.

Tyler pulled Michael back up and started kissing him a little more roughly this time. Almost in a dominant manner. He was letting lust and desire take over his mind and all sense of what was right and wrong flowed out from his thought process. All he was concerned about that night was Michael. And oddly enough, how he didn't want to hurt him. How whatever they did they would talk about it later. He also realized that even though it was almost as if Michael was his rebound, that he cared about him.

No one else would have helped him the way Michael did. Excluding one _other _person- Tylers' body had tightened.

This prompted Tyler to dig his fingers to the back of the other boy and flipped him on the bottom while he slowly drug his shorts to his ankles and off his body. Tyler couldn't help taking a moment to appreciate the size of the boy beneath him. His focused was distracted as Michael took his hands and brought Tyler down with him. Kissing him repeatedly and sucking the bottom of Tylers' lips ever so often. He'd ghost Tylers' luscious lips sending vibrations to the back of his throat.

At this point they were both completely exposed with only Michaels' navy blue comforter shielding patches of their skin. The two of them were lying on their sides facing each other exchanging a memorable kiss and stroking the other boys' hair. Finally Michael opened his eyes, pulled back his head and asked Tyler the question he was terrified to hear the answer to.

"You're sure?" His eyes avoided Tylers' and stared at his smooth perfect face. Taking note on the shape of Tylers' lips, his cheekbones, and dragging his eyes to the way Tylers' collarbone had appeared and how bad he wanted to kiss and suck on it.

Tyler figured he shouldn't answer and just show him. He brought Michaels' two fingers to his mouth and starting sucking them seductively. He could tell Michael knew what it meant. He brought a third to his lips and grooved his tongue through every curve. The relief was that Michael took the initiative and brought his slick fingers to the access of Tylers' tightest orifice. The stronger of the two jocks had let out a hungry yet painful whimper as he felt Michael working him open. He was never the one to experience this. It was his first time and even though he'd never admit it, Tyler Lockwood was _scared_.

His emotions must have gotten the best of him because he didn't notice Michael grabbing a bottle of lube and condom. He had already prepped his stiffened cock and was just about to sink his length into Tyler when he heard the other boy gasp in realization and left the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm- I'm_ so _sorry." Tyler was breathing so heavily and could barely think straight. All he wanted to do was grab his clothes and rush out of the bedroom that was covered in the scent of musk and _regret_. He didn't even stay to put his clothes on. He went through the door that he had regret coming into in the beginning and put on his tainted clothes.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

He thanked God that Michael didn't open his door to find Tyler dressing himself. Even though, Michael wanted to go after him. Michael wanted so badly to be there for Tyler. Not even to ask him what was wrong but to just hold him. And that's when Michael realized it. He had feelings for Tyler Lockwood. The boy who just scurried out of his bedroom with hurt, regret, and udder sadness in his eyes. He also realized that Tyler obviously still had Jeremy in his heart. And he couldn't blame him.

Finally Tyler made his way to his car fully clothed and with one thing on his mind: Jeremy. But he couldn't bring himself to forget the whole reason that made him call Michael in the first place. Tyler had no other choice but to go home. He couldn't turn to Jeremy and he sure as hell couldn't go back to Michael. He just went to the one thing he always did; alcohol.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

**A/n: Sorry for the lack of Jyler, but I figured Myler would be just as good. Haha, Myler. That's funny.  
Tell me what you think! Seriously, doesn't matter if it's one word or a hundred, go for it. :)  
Oh! And to see the vibe I was going for, play the song: _Roller Coaster - Red House Painters_ [During the **pool scene**, mainly.]  
It's a bit of a difficult song to find, but when you do, you should totally play it during the pool part. His voice really captivates the emotion between the two. At least that's what I thought, :) Hope you enjoyed it!  
I posted a pic of what I pictured Michael to look like, if you're curious. :)  
Whispers: Only, with shorter hair! I wanted someone with green eyes, but I couldn't find one. :(  
I started a fic about Stefan and Caroline! If you're interested in the pairing and want to read it, tell me what you think! Please and thank you. :)**


	18. The Value of an Apology

**A/n: Oh goodness! I love loved the reviews for Ch. 17. And I'm so grateful that there are new reviewers and the same ones keep coming back. It honestly made me smile ear to ear. I hope this next chapter comes out well. I have no idea how I'm going to write it, but I hope it flows together. I'm nervous about this Ch. So let's hope it works! :)  
****New reviewers- ****Like-Vines-We-Intertwine, and ninjadragons & everyone, thank you so much for the kind reviews. Mana-McC, you've reviewed from the beginning and that's amazing! I appreciate it so much. Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Value of an Apology**

**Tyler Lockwood.**

He drove from Michaels' house with total and complete regret. He knew what he had done was wrong and wanted all the world to take it back. Flashes of that nights' events went through his mind.

Melissa and Jeremy. All of the touching and holding. How they looked so-, intimate.

Michael. He was so open with Tyler. He was there for him. Confided in him. And the way he kissed-

The places from where Michael bit him sent tingling sensations all through Tylers' body. The warmth of the other boys' tongue and the way he held Tyler, it was just all so over whelming. But the fact that Tyler couldn't go through with it haunted him. He wanted it so badly. He jeopardized his relationship with Jeremy _for _it but guilt tugged at his heart. Even though he was hurt, Jeremy deserved better.

Tyler Lockwood first wasn't sure if he should ever talk to Jeremy again. And now he had to deal with whether or not he'd tell Jeremy what happened. He knew the guilt would gnaw at him until he went insane if he didn't confess. But then again, he was pushed to it damnit! If Jeremy didn't have that tramp in his arms on that couch, than Tyler never would've seeked affection from someone else.

It was all Gilberts' fault.

Which is what the 5-year old Tyler would say. But he knew the truth. However, he also knew that he was still upset with Jeremy; Even though what he had just done trumped anything Jeremy's _ever_ done at this point.

The kid was just in udder confusion. But his heart finally told him what to do. After his head told him to drink until his body went numb. A drunken and emotional Tyler was never a good thing.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

**Jeremy Gilbert.**

_Where is he? _Ran through his mind.

Melissa left his house hours ago and Tyler definitely should have been there long before now.

_Maybe he never forgave me. Maybe when I said, 'no one special,' it hurt him more than I ever thought. I didn't mean it. It was entirely the opposite. I wish I told him already. It was what I was going to do tonight. The thing that would earn his trust again. The big gesture he wanted. I was going to tell him I loved him._

Jeremy Gilbert hadn't felt this emotional since his parents past away. His eyes started to burn and his face was so hot. He felt his throat tense up and almost choked from the lack of air.

After a while his eyes let go the tears they were holding back and his cheeks were stained with salty liquid.

He wished he could go back in time and tell Elena about him and Tyler. And actually he wished he had told Tyler before now how he felt. The two of them hadn't said it yet and some people would say it was too soon to go to that level but Jeremy realized how much he did love Tyler when he didn't show. It made him realize that he could lose Tyler. And so many things worried Jeremy.

He worried that Tyler wouldn't forgive him and that was that. Whatever was going on between them would end and Jeremy would be devastated. Or Tyler decided not to show up and never even give Jeremy the chance to explain or tell him how he felt.

Jeremy stayed in his room with his phone by his side. He wasn't sure if he should call Tyler and ask where he was or if he should just give Tyler his space and he'll call when he's ready. Or if he'll even want to.

**Tyler's wasted.**

Shot after shot. One quick shot of Tequila right after another. He wasn't used to the Tequila and his head was spinning. He was spinning and when he'd attempt to talk he'd slur his words. Took him 4 times to stand up from the couch in his Dads' study. His legs would wobble underneath him. Looking at him trying to stand on his two feet was like watching Bambi stand for the first time. All shaky and awkward.

Finally he managed to work his way to his phone and scrolled through the contacts.

_J_

_Jake_

_Jared_

_Jasmine_

_Jeremy_

There it is!

_Call Jeremy._

Even intoxicated, Tyler was hesitant to make the call. He had no idea what he was going to say. But shoot, he was drunk and figured no matter what came from his mouth, he'd blame it on the alcohol.

_"Blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol." _He started to sing.

It's ringing!

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

"Tyler! Oh my god, uh. Wh-where are you?" Jeremy was so glad to see it was Tyler calling. Some would probably say _too _glad, but whatever. He was his boyfriend and Jeremy was worried about every scenario in the book.

Slurring, "Ya know what? I have- have had...it. You refuse to tell your family about you with a-anotha dude, but you'll grope that girl on the couch where any-anybody could see? What's up with that!"

"Baby what're you talking about." Oh damn. Jeremy's never called him that before. He sounded like a total chick but that didn't bother him.

"Doooon't 'baby' me. I saw you. Kay? Right there. In the living room. On the couch. You remember that couch right? The one that you hit me over the side of my head with a Mntn. Dew can and knocked me out? Yea, and I forgave you like 10 seconds after that by the way. Oh but now! Now it's known as the couch that you like to grope on random chicks in front of god knows who."

Jeremys' mouth dropped open and his heart began to race. He knew Tyler saw it all wrong and apparently decided to get drunk. But- _How _did Tyler _see _that?

"When did you see that? Were you- were you here? Tyler were you here tonight? When?"

Interrupting him, "It's my turn to ask the questions. No, no. I'll tell you what I did. I climbed your _**fucking **_tree so no one would see me going to see **you**. Because that was what **Y**O**U** wanted! I even got you fucking food. Chinese. Well don't think about eating it now 'cause it's all gone. And you wanna know who ate it? Me! And Michael. Yeah that's right. Michael. He's a guy on the football team and he's gay! He knows all about us because I told him. While you were off with that damn girl, I was off telling a FOOTBALL JOCK that I was seeing Jeremy _fucking _Gilbert! And after I saw you with that _girl,_" he says with disgust, "I called him. Yup. And he wanted to see me. Unlike other people I know. And-"

He was immediately cut off.

"And what?" By this time Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. His emotions got the best of him and he wanted to know what Tyler and this guy did. He hoped for the best but expected the worse. Tyler never even mentioned a guy named _Michael_. Jeremy's never even heard of him. And he was gay? A gay jock? _Guess it's a trend._

Tyler was quiet. He didn't answer the other boys question and his eyes began to sting. The alcohol was still running thick in his system but he was sober enough to know that if he told Jeremy the truth, it'd be the end of them. He was also sober enough to realize that they never even said the "L" word. Tyler wanted to several times. Just randomly or while they were..."together". But he never did. He was afraid that Jeremy wouldn't say it back. Especially after what he told Elena. Now, however, he wished he could.

The older boy with a thousand regrets closed his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. He rarely ever prayed but he did this time. He prayed that Jeremy would forgive him.

"We-", he sighed, "we k-kissed. And-".

Jeremy cut in again.

"There's more?" His voice wasn't weak anymore. It was hard and angry. His face on the other hand, was anything _but _angry. It was sad. His lips shook slightly and his eyes welled up with tears again.

"Yeah. He just- he", Tyler paused. "He went-", he cleared his throat. In a low tone, "Down."

Silence.

On the other end Tyler could hear Jeremy breathing. He could hear him sniffing back the results of crying. Tyler could only imagine what Jeremy looked like. Before the incident happened between himself and Michael, Tyler wasn't sure if he could forgive Jeremy. But now all he could think about was if Jeremy was going to forgive _him. _If he could, Tyler would stretch out his arms and hold Jer until his arms hurt. And all of this was **so **unfamiliar for the youngest Lockwood. Normally relationships and all this other drama never concerned him. Well, that was before Jeremy.

"What else?" He finally asked.

"Nothing. I- I left. He was- he was going to-... but I- I left. I stopped him. That was it." Tyler wasn't slurring his words anymore. His voice became clearer as he confessed what happened.

_What do you do when your boyfriend just tells you he cheated on you? Do you hang up? Do you yell? Or do you just break up with him? _He sure as hell couldn't forgive him. Jeremy didn't know _what _to do.

"I'm gonna go." He said firmly. He was devastated, but he couldn't let Tyler know that. Screw that. He wasn't going to be the little bitch who Tyler can mess with.

"Jeremy? Wait." Tylers' tone rose.

"Don't call me." He said in a simple monotone voice.

"I'm-... I'm sorry."

_Dial tone._

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Aah! I wrote it. I was nervous about how it was gonna go. It all just came out. I was going to go another direction, buuuuut this version seemed better. Please! Tell me what you thought.  
I am so happy with how this story is going so far. I started one for Steroline and I'm not really getting into it. :( I guess Jyler's just funner to write. =)  
****If ever the need to review, it'd be now! :)  
****Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed.  
****I've got no clue what the next chapter's going to be about. Any ideas?  
****Let me know if you want more Melissa, or Michael, or regular TVD ppl. :)**


	19. Is that all right?

**A/n: Oh my goodness! I left my computer for a few hours. (I'm on Vacation, lol.) And came back to see a bunch of reviews! That was quick! I'm starting this the same day I posted Ch 18, so I hope I get done with it today too. New reviewers: Daniel Carrero, Katherine Pierce, , Lailani Wolf, and everyone thank you thank you! Your reviews were too kind! :))) You guys are incredible. I loved the suggestions. I'm not sure how to incorporate them, but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy! I've got a feeling that this Chapter won't be as good as the last, but I hope it goes smoothly.**

**Chapter 19**

**Is that all right?**

Crash!

Jeremys' phone had been crushed into a thousand pieces as he threw it against his wall. He watched as the phones' remains fell to the ground. It was as if time slowed down for just a moment allowing Jeremy Gilbert to process everything that's happened.

That bastard. He loved him and hated him simultaneously. Jeremy never even knew that was possible. One side of him wanted to beat Tyler senseless and the other side of him wanted to touch Tylers' perfect body; In ways that would make porn stars blush. Was he fucked up? Or was he just a stupid teenager in love? He'd never know the answer. But he did know one thing though. He still loved Tyler. You don't just stop over night. The worse part about it was, Jeremy didn't _want _to stop loving him.

**[The Next Day]**

**Tyler's p.o.v**

Ooh, damn. I'm never drinking again.

Mmnh, what happened last night? I remember- Jeremys' house. Was he-? Was he with someone? Unhh. Who was _I_ with? Why does my fist hurt like hell? Is that-? Is that dried blood? Ah, hell.

**p.o.v over**

Tyler couldn't remember much. He knew his knuckles were throbbing and the skin had broke and dried blood was all over his right hand. His head was pounding and he fought the urge to gouge out his eyes. Every dull sound rang in his ears and the dimmest light was as bright as the sun.

Pieces of last night started to come back to him.

He remembered that he was with Michael. He remembered that he went to Jeremys'. And he remembered- oh no. His hand traveled to the back of his neck and he could feel faint grooves. Tyler slowly walked to the bathroom in front of the mirror and studied his neck. He saw hickeys and faint bite marks. Suddenly it all came back to him. He realized that the hickeys weren't from Jeremy and that he let Michael not only suck at his neck but-, other places.

The athletes eyes squeezed together and he also remembered the phone conversation with Jeremy. He told him the truth and Jeremy told him not to call him. But he couldn't remember if Jeremy said it was over. More than likely it was, but did Jeremy say it? The boy tried so hard to think about it and he prayed that it wasn't over. But come on? Would Jeremy really forgive?

There was only one way to find out. Tyler picked up his phone and called him.

Straight to voice mail. _Oh come on, _he sighed.

Tyler was still hung over and he had a head ache from hell but he decided that if Jeremy wasn't going to talk to him over the phone, in person was the next best thing.

He could tell he wasn't all together enough to drive so he just walked. In the freezing weather mind you, but the boy was ambitious.

Finally he found himself in front of the Gilberts' house but he couldn't muster up the confidence to walk up the drive way and knock on the door.

He didn't have to because there was a car pulling up with Jenna and Jeremy in it.

The car reached to a stop and Jenna shot Jeremy a confused look.

As he unbuckled his seat belt he told her it was nothing and he'd be inside in a minute.

Jeremy sat there for a second not knowing what he should do. Punch him. No. Kiss him. No. Knee him in his fucking groin. He shuddered at the thought. It was like a rule that dudes would never do that to other dudes. But Jeremys' heart was in knots and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so he said screw the rule. Of course he wouldn't though. His plan was to seem cold and unaffected.

He opened his door and watched as Jenna walked inside.

"Jeremy, wait." Tyler made his way slowly to Jeremy and wanted so badly to squeeze him for days.

"Go away, Tyler". Now, you'd think Jeremy would look pissed, or hurt, or any other kind of emotion. But he appeared to be- just emotionless. His eyes were flat and his voice was monotone and his body stood straight and he took long but slow strides to his house. Not even looking at the other boy.

"So what? We're done? Just like that? You won't even say anything?" He didn't intend to yell, but his voice was louder than he meant for it to be.

Jeremy stopped. He thought about Tylers' words. He came to the realization that even though he loved Tyler, he loved himself more. And no one cheats on Jeremy Gilbert and just get away with it. He wasn't going to act as if things were fine. He wasn't going to smooth the blow. He wasn't even going to put on a slightly comforting face. Jeremy turned to face the boy he craved and resented at the same time and made his decision.

"You want to hear it?" He didn't blink. His voice hadn't changed from before.

"We're done." Jeremys' eyes traveled to the ground and walked away.

He walked away leaving Tyler just standing there. Tyler wasn't going to stop him. He wasn't going to run up to him and do what he wanted to do **so badly, **but he did say one last thing.

"I love you." His voice was raspy and low. It wasn't low enough for Jeremy not to hear it though.

Tyler had hope when Jeremy opened the door but didn't walk through. He paused, he stood there with his back turned against Tylers' view and he finally moved. He opened the door wide, walked inside, and shut it after him.

And that was it. Tyler walked the miserable walk to get answers and see how Jeremy felt and he got what he was after. He just didn't want the answer Jeremy gave him. He hoped for something positive and all he got was what he feared the most. They were over. But being the stubborn jock that Tyler Lockwood was, he knew it wasn't over forever. He knew that Jeremy still had feelings for him and he'd do what ever it took to make him see that. The only problem was that he didn't know how to make Jeremy forgive him. Getting Jeremy to realize that he still wanted Tyler would be the easier of the two parts. But you can't force someone to forget how you fucked up. And Tyler knew that.

That's where it hit him.

He'd have to go to the people that were close to Jeremy. Obviously his family was out. But he knew there was someone else. That _girl._

Michelle? _No._

Marnie? _No._

Marissa? _No._

_Oooh, Melissa._

Now Tyler didn't know _how _he was going to talk to her, it's not like he's ever seen her around school. Well, except for that one day. The day that made him so jealous in the first place. But he knew he'd see her eventually. Even if he had to look for the damn girl. He thought it was a little ironic that he was so pissed because of her in the beginning, and now he was going to look for her and get some advice. And maybe, just maybe, convince her to help him. Which he knew would be a shot in hell, but he had to try. Right?

**(Okay, so at this point Melissa went to Ohio for her Fathers' funeral and she's been back for a few days. I know the time line doesn't fit, but lets pretend it's been a few days since Tyler left Jeremys' house.)**

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Tylers' at school and he hasn't seen Jeremy. But he's seen someone _else_.**

He had an advantage because he knew what lunch she had. She had the lunch with Jeremy and he was actually thankful that Jeremy _hadn't _shown up that day. This was his chance to talk to her without Jeremy there. Without him knowing that Tyler went to the one person he gave Jeremy such a hard time about.

She was eating at the table she shared with Jeremy and was disappointed he didn't go to school that day. But she had friends before she went to visit her Dad in Ohio. Well, not many now that she didn't hang with the stoners anymore, but still.

Tyler scanned the crowd and finally saw her. She had people sitting with her and one at a time her table started to grow empty. Except for her, of course. Otherwise his plan would be for nothing.

Once she was alone Tyler made his way past the other students and without invitation, he sat next to her. At first Melissa hadn't even noticed. Until she took her eyes off of her food and looked up at the jock she once despised. Most of the stoners didn't like the jocks. And especially Tyler Lockwood. He was well known for being an ass and even after she sobered up, Melissa still had that opinion.

Melissa started to stand up and walk off but her hand was grabbed before she could do so.

"What the hell?" She looked annoyed rather than angry. This guy had never even spoken to her and now he was bombarding her lunch? What's that about?

"Hang on." He didn't notice his hand was still wrapped around her wrist but when he did, he dropped it instantly. After all, Tyler didn't want to scare her off.

"I'm- I'm Tyler." He said with his most charming smile.

She figured, '_What the hell, why not humor him for a while._'

So she remained as she was and started to speak.

"I know who you are." Except this time, she didn't smile back like Tyler did.

"Hmm. And I know who _you _are."

"Really? What's my name?" Her left eyebrow arched and wanted to see how much this guy knew.

"Melissa. Don't ask me to say what your last name is, because honestly, I don't know." Well, at least he was honest.

"Okay, and what do you want?" The words sounded harsh, but her tone actually wasn't.

"You're close with Jeremy Gilbert. And I need your help."

She was intrigued. Out of everything she expected, that wasn't even close on the list.

"Mmhm. And why would I help you?"

Okay, now Tyler Lockwood had a choice. He had the option to lay everything out on the line and hope she'd sympathize with him, or he could tell her most of the truth and see how far she'd go to help him without knowing all of the facts. He decided to just say he "hurt" Jeremy. Giving her the specifics would only decrease his chances of her helping him and he knew that.

His chocolate brown eyes looked into Melissas'. He was acting differently than she'd ever seen him act before. Before she left a couple years back, she remembered this pompous arrogant ass of a guy and now she was seeing a guy who looked, almost vulnerable.

"Because I'm in love with him." He said sincerely.

Her mouth fell open slightly and her eyes widened with shock. She immediately corrected her face but her brows still showed emotion. Surprised!

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe it either. But I do, and I fucked up. I screwed things up and I'm desperate. He likes you. Your friendship is important to him and I figured if anybody could help me, it'd be you." Well, Tyler mostly laid it all on the line. He was actually surprised at himself. He didn't know he'd sound so...sensitive.

"So, and- You and- and Jeremy? Together?" She didn't want to seem judgemental, but she had no idea that Jeremy was even into dudes. He'd never mention it to her before.

"Not exactly. Like I said. I fucked up and he ended it. But I know he still cares and if I can even get him to think about forgiving me, I'll do it. I just thought I'd be more successful if you'd help me out."

_Damn it. She is never in a million years going to agree to help me. Why would she? She doesn't know me. She doesn't owe me anything. And now that she knows I hurt him, she's going to hate me. This was a mistake. _Tyler was losing his ambition until-

"Okay." She said simply.

"What?" He was shocked. He was convinced that she'd refuse to help him, and the next thing he hears is, "Okay". Just like that? There had to be a reason.

"I'm going to help you win him back." Finally she managed to smile at him.

"I'm- I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but, you don't even know me. Why so easy to say you'll help?"

"Because I've known Jeremy Gilbert for a long time. And the Jeremy now is so much different than the one from before. Some thing's changed about him and I've been trying to figure out why. Well, here it is. It's you. He's told me before that he had someone in his life that made him happy. He wouldn't tell me, though. Trust me, I did every thing to get it out of him, but he told me he'd say who it was when he felt it was ready."

She paused momentarily. Taking the time to read Tyler as best as she could. She knew he had changed. And she had a feeling that Jeremy had something to do with it. Only making her decision even easier. Tyler made Jeremy happier and Jeremy managed to take Tyler down a notch. The only thing that gave her doubt was the fact that Tyler _did _fuck up. And if he hurt Jeremy, then why does he deserve him back? So she decided the only way she'll help him is if he explained to her what happened and had better have a damn good reason and convince her he deserved Jeremy again.

"On one condition." Her posture had straightened and she was serious.

_Crap, here it comes._

"Okay." He knew what was coming.

"What did you do? What could you have done to make Jeremy end it?" Melissa was pretty sure she knew the answer. But for her to be right, there would have to have been a third party. And she was curious.

"I'll tell you." He sighed heavily and took a shot. She'd either think he was a jackass and deserve what he got, or she'll still think that but help him because it was obvious he was hurting.

"Ready when you are." She blinked.

"I went to his house and saw him with another person. It was", he hesitated. "It was you."

"And I got the wrong idea, I guess. But I uh, I got jealous and left. A friend of mine knew about me and Jer and I told him that I thought Jer was cheating, which I know now I was completely wrong and was an idiot, but I didn't then. I went over to his place. And- I was pissed, and-", this part was the hardest, "one thing lead to another and I cheated on Jeremy. We didn't go all the way, but-", his faced turned so guilty and so sad that Melissa just stopped him.

"Okay. 1. Bastard move; 2. If Jeremy cared about you like he lead you to believe, then why would he cheat? and 3. Now I'm not so sure I want to help you. You cheated on him. Do you even know how wrong that is?"

"Of course I do." Tyler snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just," he breathed in and exhaled, "I made a mistake and I know what I did was horrible. If I could, I'd go back and re-do everything I did. But I can't and now I'm miserable. He won't talk to me, he hasn't shown up to school, and I miss him. I-I told him I loved him and he walked away. So of course I know what I did was terrible. And I don't blame him for hating me. I just, I want a second chance."

**A/n: Okay. Let me know what you all thought. To be honest, I'm disappointed, but I needed some how to incorporate Melissa and this was the only way I knew how. Plus I kind of wished I waited, I mean, does it seemed rushed? Oh, I hope not. I realize there's not much Jyler in this one, but we can't have Jeremy forgiving Tyler in the blink of an eye, right?  
****Thoughts?  
****One more thing, there's a song that kind of goes with this. Well, it relates to the title at least.  
****9 Crimes - Damien Rice  
****Mainly when Tyler and Jeremy have their, "It's over", talk.  
****Which of course isn't the end of our Jyler. Oh heck no!**


	20. I Never Meant to Cause You any Pain

**A/n: Readers and reviewers, you all are simply amazing. The reviews are incredible, I see some new readers all the time. To tvdfan09, teamdelena1 and everyone, thank you again for the kind reviews.  
Primavera15, you've been reviewing since the beginning too, and I am so grateful :)  
****Hope you guys enjoy!  
****Psssst: Listen to Purple Rain by Prince! The title's quoted by it.  
**

**Chapter 20**

**I Never Meant to Cause You any Pain**

"Okay. I'll help you. But I can't make any promises. The best I can do is talk to him about it and see where his head is at. And maybe, if I see an opportunity, I'll try and-", her face got all tense and she seemed a tad annoyed, "defend you."

Tyler was elated. His heart felt like it was flipping with joy and his stomach felt as if a flock of butterflies made their way in. This word would never come out of his mouth, but he might even say it felt like butterflies _fluttered_ through his whole body. Tingles causing his mouth to smile real wide and his eyes to light up.

"Even if you help just a little bit, I will be so grateful. I don't know how to thank you." Sincerity was apparent.

"I'm not doing it for you. You screwed up and personally, I'd never forgive you. But Jeremy was happy and now he's not even showing up to school. If you two together will make him happy again, then I'll help you out. And-", Tyler saw her struggle and heard sadness in her voice, "there was a death in the family. It'll distract me."

_Awwwwww! _Tylers' eyes were so sad for her. He watched as she looked down avoiding eye contact. He could see the shimmer of her eyes though. How they glistened. She was actually a very pretty girl and seeing her sad almost broke his heart. He then thought about if Jeremy cried like that. Tyler was aware that losing a family member is 900x harder than finding out your boyfriend cheated, but he still wondered if he had cause Jeremy to look as sad as she did.

The deceased Mayors' son was all ways known for being the type who wasn't good in emotional situations, but he did his best to comfort her. He took his hand and placed it on Melissas' and said, "I'm sorry."

She blinked her eyes and faint tears ran down her cheek. She opened them again and found a napkin held near her face. Tyler really did look sympathetic. Which made Melissa confident to know that she was helping a guy who might actually deserve it. Her opinion of Tyler Lockwood had changed at that moment. He was a better guy.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Melissa texted Jeremy after school and asked if she could come over.**

Jeremy was in his bed room. The curtains were drawn closed and the only light in his room was from his phone. He heard the buzz and saw it was a text. (He got a new one, by the way. Said a car ran over it. Good thing there was a warranty.) He knew who he wanted it to be from. But at the same time he dreaded to see if it were him.

_Nope. _Text: **Melissa**

Well, at least he wasn't disappointed. He was glad to hear from her.

_**Hey Jer, since you didn't show up for school today, I wanted to know if I could come over. See if you're actually sick. ;P**_

He sent-

_**Lol, sure come over any time.**_

Maybe company was what he needed. His room had been so damn depressing and his mood wasn't any better and he thought, _Why the hell should I be depressed? I ended it. Not him._

**10 Minutes Later**

_Knock-knock-knock._

Melissa may have had small hands, but she beat that door like it had pissed her off six ways from Sunday. With Jeremy being all the way upstairs, he _still _heard it. First he thought it was a big burly man coming to kill him. Then he realized Melissa was on her way. And apparently took her frustration out on the door.

He decided to open his curtains to let in some light and his eyes were blinded from the unfamiliar sun light. Jeremy hauled himself down the stairs only to hear the door being knocked again. And even with more power. He was almost afraid to open it. Afraid Melissa would knock again and hit him up side his head.

He opened it quick and stepped back.

Melissa stood on the front porch just staring at her friend.

_What a wreck. Baggy sweat pants, rustled hair, and a black t-shirt. And- his smile isn't there anymore. It's been replaced with this sheepish forced thing that could barely be called a smirk._

"Oh, Jeremy. You _are _sick." She knew better, but wanted to see if he'd 'fess up.

Jeremy let out a small chuckle. "Nahh, I just uh- just didn't feel like goin' to school. It happens." His shoulders shrugged and he motioned for her to come in.

"So um, how've you been? How was the service?" Jeremy asked. He felt so bad for her. Losing a parent is rough.

"Mmm, it...was...very emotional. And um, I cried as much as humanly possible and now I'm done. I know he would've wanted for me to let out my emotions early so I won't be even more depressed about it later on and that's what I did. He's in a better place now and the robbers are going to prison." She sniffed a little and changed the subject.

"So. I've decided I need something to take my mind off of all the sadness and put it on something else. And I figured the best way to do that is come see my incredible friend Jeremy." She perked up as much as she could. She was still sad, obviously. But the girl was strong enough to put on a smile. She knew he'd need it.

"Well. What did you want to do?" His smile was coming back.

"Hmmm?", her tongue made a "tsk" sound and her eyes looked determined.

"I think it's time you told me who the lucky person is. I've asked before and have got nothing. So now I wanna know." Melissa knew it hurt Jeremy, but it was the only way. He'll either tell her the truth, tell her part of the truth, or just ignore it all together and tell her things are goin' splendid. And if he went with the last option, she'd drop it.

Jeremy didn't look at her. He directed his eyes to the floor and thought about what he should say.

_Why not? It's over now. What more could hurt?_

His throat was cleared and he looked at her with eyes filled with sorrow.

"Um, well. I'm- I'm single. It didn't work out."

"Will you tell me who it was at least?" She hated this. She saw his smile fade and she hated it.

Surprisingly, she heard him chuckle.

"You're never gonna believe me." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away again.

"Try me." She smiled.

"Tyler Lockwood. It was Tyler Lockwood and now it's over." Eventually he blinked and looked up at her again. He was expecting pure shock and maybe even a little disgust but only found a comforting friend who was ready to be there for him.

"What happened." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper and she was going to be as comforting as possible.

"Well, uh. He did something that I couldn't forgive so I ended it." His voice almost shook slightly.

"I'm sorry, Jere." She really was. She even debated whether or not she'd push the subject. But she knew she'd have to just bring it all up again and now was the only time.

"It's okay. Y'know. People break up, they move on. No big deal." His face said otherwise.

"It doesn't look like no big deal." She lowered her eyes where she could see him looking down.

"It is. It-", he sighed, "breaking up is a motherfucker but I'll live." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Did he make you happy?" _Oh no. Wrong thing Melissa. Wrong thing! Wrong!_

"You want to go for a walk?" Jeremy had enough of being in his house. Sure it was chilly, but that's what coats were for.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

They walked along a path that Jeremy had taken for years. When he was younger he felt like such a dare devil because it was near an ending that lead straight to the ground. It wasn't exactly a cliff, but if you fell down it, you're pretty much screwed. So he made sure never to go close enough to the edge. He went there sometimes to clear his head.

"It's beautiful here. How come I've never known about this spot?" Melissa was curious. It wasn't like it was hard to find. Just cut through the woods and there it was.

"Well, not many people come here. A lot of people don't even think to walk past those trees." He sat down near the edge. Not where he'd fall or anything. But so he'd see the view.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Kay? Forgot my phone at your house. It won't take me long."

She walked off after she saw Jeremy stand back up again. He worried her, but she knew he wouldn't do anything careless.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Tyler Lockwood.**

Tyler knew Melissa was going to talk to Jeremy after school. He went for a drive as he hoped whatever Melissa planned to do would work. He figured once she'd talk to Jeremy, maybe he could try talking to him again. If anything, Jeremy wouldn't hate him as much. Tyler never thought he'd make the one person who was there for him feel that way, but he hoped it wouldn't last.

Normally his windows would be rolled up and he'd blare his music but not today. The weather was chilly but nice and he wanted just peace. Peace to think.

He thought about a lot. His drive went on and on and his mind juggled a lot of things. How his mom was dealing with his dads' death. How Melissa lost someone in her family. He didn't know who or how but it was still on his mind. He also thought about-, about Michael. How he knew that night was really a mistake. He lost a friend and his boyfriend all at once. Even though Tyler loved Jeremy, he found himself missing Michael. They hadn't spoken since that night and Michael didn't even show up for practice.

But he thought about Jeremy the most. Thought about how he never wanted to hurt him. And that the saying was true. "You never really know how much someone means to you until you lose them." His face cringed and thought about every thing there was to Jeremy. His eyes. His skin. The way he'd laugh.

Thought about his voice. How when they were together and Jeremy would get a little too loud. Especially when he would-, well hit his climax. He'd actually yell.

It was as if his thoughts had speakers because as soon as he thought about it, he heard it.

_What the hell?_

The voice was **so **close. He parked his car immediately and took no time at all to find the scream.

Tyler cut through the thin wall of trees and found Jeremys' bag on the ground and his fingers curled around the earths' surface.

Without thought he hurled his top half down and used his muscles and both arms to literally grab a hold of Jeremy and swung him around to the other side. Bracing himself with his lower half.

It must have been adrenaline because his strength surprised even him. There was no way he could have done that any other time. Jeremys' body was literally hanging off of the edge.

Tyler turned around to see where he threw Jeremy. The boy was laying down trying to sit up when Tyler held him up in his lap. He could feel Jeremy shake. It was natural. The kid almost fell to his death for god's sake. This only prompter to hold onto Jeremy as they sat down on the ground together.

His fingertips drove into Jeremys' skin through his jacket and he squeezed the boy that he had his arms around until it was hard for Jeremy to breath. Plus the kid was shivering, so that didn't help either.

Jeremy coughed trying to gain air and he looked up at Tyler. He didn't need to think about what he was going to do next. He took his freezing hand and brought it to the back of Tylers' neck bending him down to where Jeremy was. He kissed the older boy. There was no force, just Tyler kissing him back. With Jeremy in his lap, Tyler had to lean his head down but it only made it that much better.

He could feel Tylers' soft lips moving with his own and his tongue not controlling, just...sweet. Jeremy also felt something else. At first he thought it was beginning to rain only to realize that while they were lips to lips, Tyler Lockwood had started to cry.

* * *

**A/n: ****Please, please, please tell me what you all think!  
It's the reuniting chapter so the reviews are really imporant.  
They always are of course, but I really didn't wanna disappoint. I figured this way would be the most exciting & heart-felt.****  
****Ch.21 might explain how he fell over the edge. Let me know if you're interested.  
****To Daniel Carrero, no worries. Our Michael will be in the next chapter! :D  
To view Melissa, check out my profile. It's beneath Michael!  
[Ut-oh. We are SO close to the 100th review. That will literally make...my...day! Sad, I know. Hahh.]**


	21. No Time to Hesitate

**A/n: Yay! We made it to the 100th review!**

**Chapter 21**

**No Time to Hesitate**

**[Flashback- Jeremy Over the Edge]**

**Jeremys' p.o.v**

Anything's better than being inside all day. But damn it's cold. Never knew wind could sting so bad when it passes.

Tomorrow's going to suck. I've missed school too much already. I could just pretend to go and skip like I used to. But what would be the point? I'll have to go eventually. And- I'm not going to hide. People break up all the time. The best part about it was no one knew anyways. At least, most didn't. So it'd only be awkward at first. _He missed him. And the possibility of seeing Tyler and not being able to be happy about it, was what would suck the most. They were over and Jeremy had to grasp that._

**p.o.v over**

His breathing was rapid because of the cold weather. The air was thin and he had to draw in deeper breaths each time. Jeremy had stood up and began looking up at the sky. Even though it was during the day he could still see the moon. It was Jeremys' favourite time of day. When the sun would go down within a few hours but the moon was visible. At that time of the month it was only a crescent. His favourite shape.

It must have been a squirrel or a rabbit or maybe even a deer, but Jeremy heard rustling in the woods. He wasn't startled, he just turned around quickly. Too quickly. That's when his footing became awkward and he found himself heading over the edge.

With every thing combined together Jeremy had no concentration. The air was thin and cold, his balance was shot, he was caught of guard, and the only thing that kept him from plunging to the ground was his unsteady grip on the edge. His fingers dug into the grass and dirt and his palms helped him the most. He could tell he wouldn't last much longer.

As he panicked and did everything he could to hoist himself back up, flashes of his memories came back. His parents. His sister. Anna. How he never forgot her. And Tyler. Jeremy wished he'd forgiven Tyler. He knew now the thing that mattered the most was him surviving the fall. And what he'd do if by some miracle he _would _survive. He'd tell his sister how much he loved her and he'd forgive Tyler. Leave it to Jeremy Gilbert to think about all of this while he's hanging off the edge and losing his grip.

Until he feels strong hands grabbing onto his wrists and his body being pulled back to earths' surface. He wasn't aware of who it was. He couldn't see anything. His body was numb and his eyes were defective. Jeremy had no idea who his rescuer was until they wrapped their arms around his body and Jeremy knew exactly who it was. Every muscle he could feel was so familiar.

Finally he could see again and saw Tylers' face. Jeremy had no control over what he did next. He took his hand and brought Tyler to where Jeremy could kiss him. He wasn't entirely sure Tyler would kiss him back. But he did.

**[Flashback over]**

"I love you", Tyler whispered after he pulled away from Jeremys' lips. He nuzzled his face in Jeremys' neck not caring that his tears streamed down his face and onto the other boys' skin.

Tyler kissed Jeremys' throat with his soft lips and fought the urge to draw out his tongue and suck the places he had missed so much. He didn't want to do too much. Fear for it would scare Jeremy.

_Well, I'll be damn. I'm gone for 15 minutes and there they are just makin' out in the woods. _Melissa smiled to herself and saw the emotion on Jeremys' face. He was smiling. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Melissa slipped away from out of the woods and made her way back to her car. She'd get the good details later.

Jeremy put his hand on Tylers' chest pushing himself away from the other boy and began to stand up. He could see where Tyler released his tear drops and Jeremy brought his thumb to Tylers' cheek to wipe them off. Instead of kissing like they had just done, the two of them just stood there staring at each other.

They weren't sure what to do. Both of them knew what they _wanted _to do, but Tyler didn't want to scare Jeremy but Jeremy was already afraid. He was afraid that he was about to forgive someone that had cheated on him and who would-, might, do it again.

"My car's over there. I'll take you home if you want." Tyler said low and slowly.

Jeremy cleared his throat and nodded his head.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

They were in Tylers' mustang. The drive seemed longer to Jeremy because Tyler took the scenic route. He took the unnecessary _long _way back to Jeremys' house and Jeremy didn't bother to say anything. He just sat in the car, occasionally looking at Tyler and back to the road.

It was completely silent. No radio. No one speaking. Just the two of them riding in Tylers' car until it reached its' destination. After the engine was off they both sat there in silence.

Until-

"I'm sorry." Tyler said. He made no eye contact while doing so and wondered if it was the right thing to say or not.

"I know." The other boy said plainly. His tone had softened compared to the last time the other had apologized in his front yard.

"So-", Tyler started to speak. He was cut off.

Jeremy leaned over to the drivers' side of Tylers' car and started to kiss him roughly. It was different from before. When in the woods the two kissed almost cautiously. Very slowly and carefully. Now, however, while Tyler tried slowing it down, Jeremy made it deeper. He started to bite into Tylers' lip and the kiss was almost painful.

His lip was bleeding and it hurt like hell. He licked the blood from his lip while Jeremy got out of the car. The door slammed shut and Tyler watched as Jeremy slowly made his way around the Mustang and opened Tylers' door. Tyler got out only to feel his body being pressed against his own car while Jeremy attacked his lips. Round two.

Jeremy took his tongue and traced over Tylers' lower lip where the blood had dripped from and forced into the other boys' mouth. Tyler wasn't resisting, he was just surprised. He finally had to turn his head for air and heard what Jeremy had to say.

"I'm still pissed. That's not gonna go away for a while." He missed Tyler and he loved to kiss him again, but he hated what Tyler did. There was a part of him that hated _Tyler. _You don't lose hatred for someone that easily. It was the same reason Jeremy couldn't get over Tyler. You don't lose the love for someone that easily either. But because he _did _love him, all it'd take would be one gesture that said it all.

Jeremy Gilbert wasn't 100% certain on most things, but he _was _certain on one thing: Saving a persons' life _would _be that gesture that'd say it all.

"I know. But-, I mean-, do you", Tyler had to force the next 5 words to come out of his mouth. "Do you still hate me?" It was honestly the saddest emotion Jeremy had ever seen on Tyler. If anyone could tell that boy yes after hearing the way he said it, and the way he looked, then they had no heart.

Instead of saying anything else, Jeremy kissed Tyler again.

This time he did it in a slower fashion. Less intense and almost casually. The truth was, those lips of Tylers' drove Jeremy mad. Even pissed, Jeremy couldn't resist them. And the way Tyler would move his tongue inside Jeremys' mouth, it was all too intoxicating. And to answer Tylers' question, he didn't still hate him.

His lips to Tylers' ear, "No."

Jeremy could see Tylers' lips curve into a smile. He wondered if he was making the right decision or not. But when you're thinking your time has come and death is only a slip away, other things seem less important. He just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Um, what now?" As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut and wait for Jeremy to say something. Anything. But now Tyler was vulnerable again.

Jeremy got a kick out of it. He knew he had already forgiven Tyler. Jeremy was still angry, make no mistake, but after he almost fell, he made a promise to himself. If he'd survive, he'd forgive him. But he debated on how comfortable he wanted Tyler to feel. See how different Tyler would act.

"I'm gonna go. And, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jeremy found himself smiling to Tyler again. It was his own way of messing with the Lockwood. Not in a cruel manner, but kind of-, teasingly.

With that said the two didn't kiss, touch, or anything. Jeremy just grabbed his bag from Tylers' car and he went inside. He grinned almost widely knowing that Tyler still had a look on his face that was kind of in disbelief. Like, "Am I missing something?", expression.

In a way, it was all a part of Jeremys' plan. He didn't want Tyler to be off the hook completely, but they weren't _over _either. It was all up to Jeremy and he liked it. He knew eventually he'd cave and tell Tyler he was forgiven, but not just yet.

* * *

**A/n: Don't be mad! I know I said Michael would be in this one.  
****But I forgot they had to have the "moment after" talk. So for Michael to show up, I would've had to skip to the next day at school and that'd make no sense.  
****Next chapter, I SWEAR Michael will be in it. It's already planned out so I'm really excited to start on it.  
This was kind of a filler/"where do they stand" chptr.  
If anyone's dissapointed, I'm sorry! But next chapter will be good.  
Tell me what you thought! :)**


	22. Ignorance is Bliss

******A/n: It _is _a bit lengthy, sorry 'bout that. I'm sorry it's taken me a little _too _long to finish this chapter. I'd write a little, then get stuck. Lol, but yay. The chapter's done! Woohoo!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Ignorance is Bliss**

"The seasons' end will come before we know it and we need to do something different for a change. Some of our best players are graduating this year and this means we need to do something fun. There's a hotel already booked, we're going to a Virginia state college ball game. Cavaliers vs Boston College. Tickets are all paid for. Got a team discount and the fund raiser a couple months back helped. There's uh one thing though, anybody who's missed practice more than 4 times has to stay back. Sorry fellas, just gotta be fair." Says Tylers' football coach.

Coach O'reily. He came in the picture when Alaric was getting too busy with the whole Vampire ordeal. Of course the rest of the school didn't know that. He just claimed, "personal problems." The team seemed to like Coach O'reily fine. He was funny with his accent but a hard ass on the field. They'd been undefeated, so he respected the team and the team respected him.

Now the coach said something different but it was still football related so they weren't as ecstatic as he thought they'd be. But none the less, if it meant the foot ball team didn't have to train their asses off, they'd go and be thrilled about it.

"So, who's in?" The coach was the most excited one in the room.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Tyler and Jeremy hung at Tylers' that day. His Mom was off trotting with some lawyer and his whole estate was empty. For the exception of the two of them. Who were still going the pace Jeremy was comfortable with. If anything happened, it'd go slow.

"A trip or whatever to Virginia State. Yeah, they're uh, playing against Boston College. It's this weekend. Thing the team's doin'."

Tyler hadn't really thought about if he was gonna go or not. Figured it couldn't hurt with the coach and team since he missed 3 practices already and wasn't performing his best. That was another thing that convinced him he relied on Jeremy. When they were going through, well whatever the hell it was, Tyler skipped practice and his head just wasn't in it when he _did _go.

"You should go. Hang out with the team. I know you haven't gotten to do that lately."

Based off of Jeremys' face, you'd think he was a 100% chipper about it. _Tyler _knew Michael couldn't go, but Jeremy didn't. What? Did he forget? It's not like anything would happen, god no. It almost killed Tyler the first time he lost Jeremy, he wouldn't do anything that stupid again. But Jeremy was being so closed off, Tyler had no _idea _what was goin' through his head.

The truth of the matter was that no matter what, if Michael was going, Tyler wouldn't. Even if Jeremy never mentioned it. It'd just make things too messy. A stupid trip isn't worth any more shit that could go wrong.

"Really?", Tyler let out a soft chuckle, "Well uh, it's not the _whole _team that's going. Guys who missed over 4 practices have to stay behind. No work no play, y'know."

The two of them sat on the bench that over looked the pond that was on the Lockwood estate. It had grown to be Jeremys' favourite place at Tylers'. It was peaceful. No one really walked out to it and the water was so clear you could see all the fish and everything.

It was quiet. Jeremy stared at the water and as awkward as it might have been, Tyler was staring at Jeremy. You didn't have to be a genius to read Jeremy. His emotions were like an open book. Just look at his face and you'd see a thousand words.

"He's not going, you know." _Ah, fuck, _Tyler thought. For all he knew, that could've been the last thing on Jeremys' mind. But Tyler at least liked to _think _he knew Jeremy. And Jeremy looked like he was in deep thought about _something._

Jeremy snapped his head back to look at Tyler and the two remained silent for the next couple moments.

"Would that have made a difference?" This was the first time they were talking about it. Well, kind of talking about it.

Tylers' face was easy to read too. _Of course it would! _He cared about Jeremy too much to go if Michael went. Tyler knew he loved Jeremy. It wasn't something they talked about much because neither of them like to get too serious in conversation, but Tyler _did _love him. If he thought for even a second it'd make Jeremy uneasy, he'd say to hell with the trip all together. Simple as that.

"Ugh, yeah." Tyler says with much emphasis.

"Look, nothing would happen either way. But I um, I-I'd pass on the trip if you wanted me to."

Which was true. Tyler knew he was on thin ice already, if all it took was avoid a damn trip to make Jeremy happy, he'd do it. No matter what the reason.

They walked back to the mansion and upstairs to Tylers' room. That was one of the perks for having a mother who was more busy with other things than her own son; he didn't have to explain anything to anyone when he had Jeremy over.

As the two got to Tylers' room, Jeremy was certain of what he had to say. He'd never seen Tyler like this before and it threw him for a loop. He wasn't sure _what _to say at first.

"You should go. Hang with Matt and everybody. You'd have fun and plus, you and Matt haven't hung in a while either, best place to start."

Jeremy was on Tylers' bed smiling. Honestly, he was glad Tyler said what he did. That he'd stay if Jeremy wanted him to. But Jeremy didn't own Tyler. He'd feel weird telling someone not to do something. So he just encouraged Tyler.

Tyler was sitting in his computer chair watching Jeremy lay on his bed. He was glad they got that out of the way and he missed the sight. Jeremy _did _say they were taking it slow, but him on Tylers' bed made Tylers' heart race more than normal.

While Jeremys' eyes were slid closed and he was stretched across Tylers' bed, he felt a hot body start to press against his own. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He just responded to the mouth that surrounded his lips and he gave in to the temptation. Even when he smiled as they kissed, they still kept on.

They both missed this. How the others hands felt against their chest. Jeremys' kisses were sweet and soft while Tyler kissed with more lust. His lips were soft and they moved well with Jeremys'.

Tyler was on top lying on Jeremy as he began to feel the erection beneath him. The last thing he wanted to do was rush things but hey, Jeremy started it. Well, kinda.

Jeremy curved his neck to the right giving Tyler room to explore the soft area. Every time Tyler would glide his teeth along the others neck, it'd send Jeremy into almost a frenzy. He grabbed a hold to Tylers' hair as he pulled away to kiss his neck. Jeremy knew that when he ran his tongue along Tylers' neck and up to his earlobe that it made Tyler even more anxious.

Which hadn't changed. Tyler began moving faster as he glided his body back and forth over Jeremys' waist and erected area only causing friction between the two organs that were pulsating leading to that release. With Tyler being on top, he brought his hand and slipped it down Jeremys' denim jeans and wrapped his fingers around the boys' hard length. He rubbed with the strength and pace that he knew Jeremy would literally squirm for and simultaneously he latched his open mouth to the crook of Jeremys' neck. He bit lightly on _his _Jeremys' skin just enough to leave a mark for a couple hours. His tongue swiped over the soon to be bruise and planted soft kisses to any patch of skin on Jeremy that Tyler could get to.

Tyler removed his hand from Jeremys' begging cock only to rub his own erection and grind against the boys' beneath him. Jeremy propped his torso up with his elbows pushing Tyler to sit up allowing Jeremy to strip him of his shirt that at that point just got in the way. Lightly Jeremy began to run his fingertips across Tylers' pecks and abs rubbing the places he had missed the most. Tyler just remained there as he straddled the younger boy letting Jeremy do whatever he wanted to him. He licked the places his tongue craved for, his lips glided and ghosted the dents and lines that covered Tylers' fit body.

Tyler tossed his head back when he felt Jeremy lick one of his nipples and kissed all around it. That was another thing that got Tyler going. His legs began to twitch when Jeremy gently licked his chest and peck almost kitten-like. He wouldn't stay in one place for long. Jeremy would retract his tongue and start to kiss from Tylers' well-formed stomach up to his chest again and find Tylers' lips.

Both boys kissed each other as if it were a reunion of lovers. They had kissed before when Tyler saved Jeremy from falling off the edge but those kisses were almost sad. There were tears mixed with each kiss and cheeks were touched; it was one of those moments that you'd see on television. A moment so perfect that anyone would swear it was scripted. Now, however, wasn't the case.

A kiss wasn't brutal or sweet. It was like they were claiming territory all over again. Each bite mark Tyler put on Jeremys' neck was a symbol of ownership. And with ever lick and kiss that Jeremy skillfully planted on Tyler was a reminder that no one else knows how to make your body tense and heat up and vibrate the way I can with a simple suction to a certain spot on your body.

This time, as Tyler had Jeremy held on his bed and he motioned his body back and forth rubbing Jeremy just right, said a lot of things. _I'm sorry. You're mine. Only I can make your leg shake and dick twitch_

_by just kissing you the way I know you like to be kissed. _It also said, _I love you. _

The fact that they were both guys only made it that much hotter. Both of them were used to being the dominant one. Tyler was the more territorial of the two but Jeremy knew how to press all the right buttons.

With no words at all and through only action, Tyler and Jeremy shared secrets and territorial possession right on Tylers' bed. The two didn't go further than that, they both knew it wasn't the right time.

**(That was them saying 'Bye', Tyler's going on the trip.)**

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

The football team left a couple hours ago and Jeremy had finished his assignments for school and everything already. He thought about going to The Grill but decided just to get something from downstairs.

He made his way to the kitchen and found Elena and Stefan at the counter talking and just being their nauseating selves. Even though the sight of the two made him sick a little bit, he realized he loved his sister and even her glued-to-the-hip boyfriend. They had both been there for him when he needed it and he hadn't forgotten.

"Hello, Jeremy. You hungry?" Elena hopped off of her bar stool and greeted him with her usual smile and a not so normal hug. Since he told Elena that he nearly fell to his death, she's been super nice to him and he with her.

"Ugh, yeah I'm starving. Have you guys eaten already." He opened the fridge and frowned to see the only thing they had were a couple bottles of water, a half a loaf of bread, some eggs, and not much else.

"Well we were going to The Grill if you want to come with. I'll get you a burger or something. Jenna won't be here til late so we could just have dinner there. It'll be fun." Elena was holding onto Stefans' hand and looking at Jeremy.

It was better than him having bread and water, so what the hell?

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

The car ride was only a few minutes long and instead of turning up Taylor Swift like Elena would normally do, she just turned the radio to some classic rock.

As always, Stefan went to open Elenas' door. Jeremy actually admired how Stefan was so polite with her while not being completely annoying like the guys on television.

They went inside to find the place kind of empty. Jeremy didn't realize just how many jocks hung at The Grill so much. Made it easier to find a table though. Naturally Stefan slid in next to Elena and Jeremy sat across from them looking at the menu the waitress had left.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Asked the waitress.

She got their orders and left to give them time to decide on the food.

Jeremy actually had fun. Stefan and him talked more than they usually did and Elena was even laughing with them. Eventhough Jeremy would never say it aloud, he liked to see his sister laugh. He remembered that when their parents had died, neither of them smiled for what felt like an eternity. Her smile was contagious and she seemed happy.

The three continued to laugh and ate what they had ordered earlier and once Jeremy was finished, he looked to see Elena and Stefan not even half way done.

"I'll be right back." He said as he smiled to the two and slid out of the booth.

Jeremy made his way to the restroom and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. The vibration not only shocked Jeremy but made his thigh tingle in the motion. He had gotten a text from Melissa.

_Melissa:_

_Sorry about the other day. I came back and saw you were kind of busy ;-p_

_Give me a ring if you want to hang later._

_- Mel_

He felt kind of guilty when he realized that he actually forgot that Melissa was there that day he almost fell. It was just that so many things happened that day that his mind was going in and out. He sent her a message asking if she was busy tomorrow. Jeremy was going to explain what she probably saw out in the woods. He began to smile remembering what happened.

As Jeremy walked out of the bathroom he glanced to see that Elena and Stefan were still eating and talking. So he decided to go over to play some pool and found a guy who was looking for someone to play against.

"Hey uh, you wanna play some pool?" He chuckled almost sweetly and continued, "Everyone I usually play with went on this trip today." Jeremy looked at the boy who seemed nice enough and figured, why not?

"Yeah, yeah sure. A game would be good." He smiled as he leaned in to get a pool stick from the wall and chalk for the tip. He honestly had never met this guy in his life but he'd rather play with a stranger than intrude on the love birds over there. He _did _have fun, but he could only handle them in small doses.

Surprisingly the two of them were having fun. When it wasn't Jeremys' turn he managed to get a better look at the guy he was playing with. He wasn't like _eye-ing _him or anything, Jeremy just noticed the guys' appearance. He had dark features along with a pretty good build. Probably a jock, he guessed. If so, the kid was the nicest jock Jeremy had ever met. And a pretty good pool player at that. His hair was brown and his eyes were dark like chocolate.

"So you go to school here?" Jeremy asked when he was watching the other boy taking his shot. Not trying to distract him but was curious that he'd never seen him before.

"Yeah, a senior. You? Don't think I've seen you around before." The guy looked up from the table and flashed his white smile to Jeremy. Ever since Jeremy discovered that he wasn't attracted to just girls anymore he had his opinion on guys as well. This kid was pretty damn good looking. He was tall, kind of muscular, smooth skin tone, and he was pretty friendly as well.

"Yup, got a couple years to go. Unfortunately." He laughed as he went to take his shot. He was solids and at that point, _losing. _But he didn't mind.

"Aah, it's not that bad. Your senior year will be the best. A lot less pressure from high school but then there's what to do _afterwards. _That part can be kind of scary."

"Oh, I bet. I've thought about majoring in art after I graduate, though." He said before sinking the ball he was targeting.

"Wow, are you- can you draw?" He asked Jeremy while he too was noticing how Jeremy looked. The kid hadn't been honest before. He knew who Jeremy was. He had heard a quite a bit about him, actually. Tyler used to talk about him often before that _thing _happened.

Yup, Jeremy was playing pool with Michael and didn't even know it.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**A/n: If anybody had any thoughts, let me know!  
****I'm REALLY excited about what's gonna happen in the 23rd chapter. I think you guys are gonna like it.  
****Anybody want to guess what's going to happen next? :**D


	23. Deception Can be the Most Charming

**A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews everybody!  
****To Emoboy101- I'd love to incorporate some of what's going on in the show but I haven't watched it in about 2 months. Weird, I know. But when the season gets closer to the finale I stop watching it and wait for the end so I can watch them all at once, otherwise I'd go nuts because I'm too impatient, lol. Sorry about that.  
****Hope you all like this one!  
****Enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

**Deception Can be the Most Charming**

The game of pool between Michael and Jeremy ended already and they were on for a re-match. Michael won by a landslife the first game but Jeremy was determined to walk away with a win.

"Hey man I'll be right back. Don't move these around now." Michael said with his bright smile as he pointed to the balls that were aligned in his favor. He balanced the pool stick on the wall and went around the corner to the restroom.

Elena and Stefan were getting ready to leave and told Jeremy,

"Hey Jer, we're going to pick up Caroline. It'll only be about 15 minutes or so, you wanna just stay here and we'll pick you up later?"

"Okay, yeah. Just swing by whenever you're done."

"Sure thing." Elena and Stefan walked out of The Grill to pick up Caroline.

Jeremy scanned the rest of the people in the place and noticed again how weird it was for it to be not as crowded as it usually was. Just a couple of people gettin' smashed at the bar and a few still eating.

Michael stayed in the bathroom for longer than he intended. There he was playing pool with Jeremy Gilbert and he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't even know if Jeremy _knew. _Michael guessed that Tyler told Jeremy but he still didn't know if they were together or not. He remembered Tyler saying that they were on the verge of ending it before the _thing _happened. The only thing he _was _certain about was that the amount of time he was spending in the bathroom was getting a little odd; so he fixed his hair in the mirror and decided he'd figure out away to ask Jeremy if there was anyone he was seeing and if Jeremy didn't bring up Tyler, he'd drop it and probably part ways with the kid. He took a breath and walked out of the restroom.

"Whatchya doin'." He asked as he saw Jeremy with his sit with what Michael guessed was his sketchbook.

"Oh nothin', just sketching. I've been trying to do faces lately but they're just not comin' out real enough." Jeremy put his pencil and book in the chair near him and reached for his pool stick.

"C-can I see your sketches?" In all honesty Michael was intrigued. He always admired artists because that was one of the few talents he lacked.

Jeremy chuckled a little nervously at the boys question. He knew his art wasn't half bad but this was still someone he hadn't known that well and his drawings were kind of personal to him.

"Oh no, no. They're uh, well I don't show em to too many people." He laughed as he said it, but he wasn't gonna change his mind anytime soon.

"Really? I bet they're good. C'mon, just one?" There was that charming smile again. What was with this kid? Even when Jeremy was telling him no, Michael still managed to flash that smile and make his eyes do that thing that only few people can do just right. Jeremy couldn't help but notice all of this about him. This kid was pretty much a stranger still but the way he smiled made Jeremy focus on his face. Not in a weird way, of course not. Jeremy just noticed that that was what he needed. He's been drawing faces that he's seen from afar or from memory or just random facial features. He's never just focused on a face before and attempted to draw it out. It'd definitely look more real because it was based off of a real person.

But what was he gonna say? _Oh hey, can I draw you? _Talk about a weird question.

"Y'know, I don't know. Uh-", he paused for a moment observing the boys' face. _What the hell? _Worse case scenario is the kid says no and they part ways.

"Okay, you know how I said earlier? That I've been trying to draw out faces and they just weren't coming out as real as I'd want em to? Well it's because I've been doing them from memory and-."

Michaels' mouth curved into a smile and if he hadn't known better he could've sworn that his cheeks had begun to turn rosy pink from the heat he was feeling.

"I'll tell you what. You sketch _me_, and I get to see your other stuff. How 'bout that?" Okay, so this was completely not what Michael had planned on. But as odd as it sounded, there was something about Jeremy that he liked. Michael wasn't sure if it was Jeremys' innocence or just how nice he was but whatever it was, it threw Michael for a loop. He had decided that it'd be best to just finish the game of pool and part ways. His plan, however, took a one-eighty.

Jeremy couldn't believe it. Was he that obvious? Either way he laughed it off and said,

"Really? You sure? It'd actually really help me a lot but wouldn't that be kind of, well kind of weird?" His chuckles were so cute. They had a hint of nervousness in them with almost a flirty flavor that worked in his advantage. It was a quality that Jeremy never noticed he had, but _others _did.

"Nah, you ever seen professional art classes? Trust me, they sketch a _lot _worse than just faces." The kid was funny and he had a point. The plus side was that the only people at The Grill were probably too drunk to even see straight and the bartender was busy getting his flirt on.

Jeremy took a deep breath and he looked around him once more.

"All right. You let me get some sketches in and I'll show you my art. But if you're disappointed, I tried to warn you." He laughed as he reached for his sketchbook and pencil. Jeremy glanced in front of him to find the other guy already sitting across from him ready to be drawn.

He smiled to himself and flipped through the pages for a clean place to draw.

"Okay, uh- just sit as still as you can and um, just let me know if you get bored." He laughed almost bashfully.

"No problem, it's actually kind of cool. I've never been drawn before."

Jeremy started where he always did. The eyes. He focused on getting them just right. It didn't matter if the facial shape or bone structure was a little off, just as long as he got the eyes just right. Michael had very distinctive eyes which made them easier to draw. The more they look like the real thing the easier it is to recognize them.

Every once in a while Jeremy would take his eyes off of his sketch to see Michael (He still doesn't know who he is) sitting still staring into Jeremys' eyes. It was one thing Jeremy wasn't used to; such an intense stare from eyes that weren't intense at all. Michael had soft eyes, their colour was a warm brown and almost almond shaped. Now this came from watching one too many Americas Next Top Model, but Michaels' eyes _smiled. _It was just one more show his sister Elena said he should watch at least one time. She could be _too _persuasive sometimes.

Once the eyes were good enough to be left alone Jeremy worked on the mouth. The shading was the most important thing. Getting where the light shown and where the shadow would appear was important for capturing the "real-ness" in facial artwork.

It actually took Jeremy less time than he thought it would for him to finish it up. It was only a sketch so it wasn't a million dollar master piece or anything, but he was pretty proud of himself.

"Aaand-, done." Jeremy swiped his pencil along the page one more time and lifted the sketchbook to show Michael.

"Wow, you did all of that in just a few minutes. That's-, that's impressive." He grabbed the book from Jeremys' hand with ease. Once he was done admiring Jeremys' sketch, Michael turned to the first page and looked at Jeremys' other drawings. The kid was being modest, they were amazing.

Jeremy turned around to see Elena walking through the door.

"I'm glad you like it, man. And thanks a lot, it's definitely more realistic than my other stuff. I actually got to go though, my ride's here but it was cool talkin' to you."

Michael handed him back his book after he saw the last sketch and said,

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. It was worth it, your stuff- it's pretty incredible. You too. I'll see you around."

As Jeremy turned around to see Elena waiting, he looked back to say goodbye but Michael was gone. He didn't even catch his name first. Jeremy grabbed his stuff and walked over to Elena.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

It was Sunday night and Jeremy had stepped into his shower. He twisted the "Hot" knob as far it would go. Jeremy always said that when he'd move out the first thing he'd do was buy and install a steam shower. Once it got to the temperature he desired he met his body with the running water. There's something that's said a lot; everyone is entitled to their personal indulgences. Well his was the coconut-vanilla scented shampoo he'd use every time he showered. It was the best scent he'd ever experienced.

Tyler had gotten back from his trip with the football team. He went back to his house to change his clothes and figured he'd stop by Jeremys' house to hang for a bit. Two days and nights with a bunch of jocks had Tyler exhausted.

_Hey Jer, got back a few hours ago._

_I'll come over in a bit._

_- Tyler_

Since Jeremy was in the shower he hadn't heard his text alert so he didn't rush to get dressed or anything.

Tyler decided to climb up through the window like he used to do; it was still a pain in the ass. Still though, climbing that damn tree was a better option than knocking on the door and risk Jenna or Elena to answer it. He was pretty sure Jeremy hadn't told them yet. Every time his body would greet the warm air from Jeremys' room he'd feel a surge of tingles run through his body. The shower was still running so Tyler just sat at Jeremys' to wait.

His eyes observed the room around him. On the table next to Jeremys' bed was his sketchbook. Tyler had to admit that Jeremy was an excellent artist when it came to his sketches and drawings. The first couple pages Tyler had seen before. It was the new stuff that intrigued him. Tyler got to the last page and was stunned. It didn't take him more than a few seconds to recognize who it was. _Michael?_

Tyler was so focused on the sketch that he didn't even hear the shower turn off, the door open and close, and the door knob to Jeremys' room twist open. He looked up to see Jeremy walking in the room in just a towel and clearly obvious that he didn't get Tylers' text. The expression on his face made Jeremy think that Tyler was made that Jeremy had drawn a guy in his sketchbook but Tyler obviously wasn't mad, he was shocked and felt guilty.

"Oh," Jeremy let out a nervous laugh when he saw the picture that Tyler was staring at, "that's just someone I met at The Grill. Yeah we ended up playing pool and talkin' about art and stuff."

Tyler sat the book where he found it and he knew Jeremy had no idea.

"A-are you mad? I just did the sketch because my other facial ones weren't turning out real enough. In that one I focused more on the shading than anything else."

"What? Oh- uh n-no. Nah, I'm- I'm not mad. It's r-really good." He could feel his face grow hotter and his forehead was beginning to feel clammy.

Jeremy let out a relieved sigh and went over to his drawers to find some pajamas to sleep in.

"So did you have fun?"

For a second it was as if Tyler forgot to breathe. _He means on the trip, Tyler._

"Uh," he clears his throat, "y-yeah, it was um-, 'bout as much fun you could have with a bunch of jocks who eat like animals in the wild." His laugh wasn't how it normally was; it sounded hesitant. Did he not think Jeremy would notice?

"So uh, the guy you drew. You catch his name?" Tyler didn't want to sound jealous but he wasn't sure what the hell _to _say. Or even _how _to say it for that matter.

"No, y'know what? I didn't even tell him my name either. No idea who is. I think he might have been into sports though, he kinda looked like a jock."

_Oh, hell._

Jeremy walked back to their bathroom to put on his bottoms and brushed his teeth. When he went back to his room Tyler was lying on his bed with his eyes shut and Jeremy leaned down and kissed him. Without hesitation Tyler kissed back and attached his hand to the back of Jeremys' neck. Tyler kissed kind of harder than he usually did and he felt terrible. They were doing so well at getting past his dumb-ass move and the last thing he wanted to do was dredge it all up again.

But how would he feel? If the situation was reversed and he was the one who was lied to? It was when he realized that he didn't deserve Jeremy; but that didn't change the fact that he loved the kid. He just had to be a better boyfriend. The familiar phrase came to his mind: Sometimes the truth isn't always the best option. Was that his case?

**What'd you guys think?  
****Oh, and Michael isn't **_**meant **_**to be the villain. We'll see him in the next Chpt. hopefully.  
****So, do you think Tyler should come clean?  
Quick question: Is anybody interested in Tylers' trip?  
If so I'll be more than happy to write it for the next chptr. There'll probably be Matt in it (for Matt fans) so let me know.**


	24. There's a Thunder in Our Hearts

**Song: Running Up That Hill - Placebo  
**If you've never heard it, it's worth a listen.

**Chapter 24**

**There's a Thunder in Our Hearts**

**(Tylers' p.o.v)**

At first, I didn't think I had a right to be mad. I was the one that fucked up in the first place and if it hadn't have been for my fuck up there wouldn't _be _anyone to avoid talking about. But screw that. What the hell was he doing? Has he been planning that? That's not even like him. He's the harmless jock who was nice to pretty much anybody, didn't matter if they were a jock or brainy or what ever. There's never been anything about him that was manipulative, or calculating, or anything like would he go to Jeremy? Jeremy said that he didn't even tell him his name. If Michael wanted to screw things up more than they already are, he would've told him who he was.

**(p.o.v over)**

He left Jeremys' house and started to drive. Where? He wasn't sure. It wasn't home, where ever it was. He was pissed. Who does that? Michael chats up Jeremy when Tyler isn't there and even says, "hey, you can draw me if you let me see your sketches". What the hell is that? He was seething. What fueled his anger the most was that he thought of himself as a coward. His opportunity was right there to tell Jeremy the truth but Tyler was afraid. He was scared to see Jeremys' reaction.

Tyler drives by The Grill and what do ya know? There in the parking lot is Michaels' car. Before he came to terms with his fathers' death and grew closer with Jeremy, Tyler was always full of rage. His emotions would cloud his judgement and his actions were never under control. Now, however, he wasn't so hot headed. He masked his anger quite well.

When he walked inside he saw all of his football buddies and in the center of their group was, of course, Michael. As Tyler walked up to his friends they all greeted him and acted as usual, for the exception of Michael that is. As soon as they all spoke to him Michael stood up and walked to the restroom. He knew it might've looked a little odd for a guy to follow a dude to the restroom but hey, if Michael was going to just walk off then Tyler would only follow him. Tyler was after some answers.

Michael walked in and moments later came Tyler bustin' in.

"Why?" Tyler knew that he didn't have to say anything else.

"Okay. Okay, look. I didn't- I didn't tell him anything. So just, calm down." His tone was sharp and if Tyler didn't know any better, he'd swear that Michael looked pissed too. _Well why the hell is that?_

"Are you kidding? You're mad?" It was obvious.

Michael was mad. He was mad at himself _and _at Tyler. It seemed crazy, but his reasoning was actually valid. The time he spent with Jeremy gave him the opportunity to see just how nice Jeremy was. He didn't deserve what Tyler and him did to him.

"That night. When you said things between you and him were dying down, you guys weren't over were you?"

Talk about a curve ball.

Tyler had to admit, the kid had guts.

"No. No, I fucked up and he knows about it. That's not the damn point here."

"Yes it is. You cheated on him. He didn't deserve that."

Lets just say that the progress Tyler was gaining about his temper had all gone out the window. Tyler charged at Michael and pinned him to the bathroom wall. It was a good thing no one was walking in because their position was a little odd as it was in the Mens Restroom.

"Why! Why'd you talk to him like that."

Michael freed his hands and pushed Tyler away. He may not have been as strong as Tyler, but he was pretty damn near it.

"I felt guilty, that's why. I didn't mean for us to start talking about other stuff." His eyes were directed away from Tyler on purpose. Michael let out a heavy sigh and laid it all out on the table.

"I wasn't sure if he even knew. Hell, I didn't even know if you guys were even still serious. But I had never done that to anyone before. Probably sounds lame, but I was going to apologize. I know it wouldn't change anything but I didn't even know the kid. And we started talking and-", Michael liked him.

Tyler was growing impatient. "And what?" He said with apparent aggravation and annoyance.

Michael was gutsy and he definitely wasn't _afraid _of Tyler, but was he really gonna go there? Go as far as to say that at first he _did _have feelings for Tyler, but then he talked to Jeremy and was not only attracted to him but felt even more guilty.

"He's nice, Tyler. I hate myself that we did what we did. It was a stupid mistake and he didn't deserve it." And just like that, Michaels' anger was gone.

People like Michael are dangerous. The kind that could make your emotions go from utter rage to sympathetic for the other person who was the reason of all your anger to begin with. He was good, Tyler had to give him that much.

"He doesn't know who you are, y'know. He still thinks he just talked to some random guy at The Grill and drew some stranger. And what the hell was that? How'd you guys even manage for that to happen?"

"I hadn't planned for that either," he shut his eyes and made sure he knew what he was about to say.

"After a while, it just felt like I was talking to someone else. He mentioned he was in to art and that his latest stuff didn't look realistic. That he had never drawn an actual person and that was why. So when I asked to see his sketchbook and he said no, I offered a trade off. An actual person to draw and I'd get to see his art. I'm sorry that it got that far. Really, all I wanted to do was make amends anyway possible."

"All right look, what ever. Just-, don't do it again, okay."

And with that said, Tyler turned away from the boy and started to leave until,

"I'm sorry to you, too." Michael said with sincerity.

Before he left Tyler looked at Michael once more and said, "me too."

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

School had been out for a few hours now and Jeremy walked with Melissa around Mystic Falls.

He filled her in on _most _of what all had changed with him and Tyler.

"Did he tell you what he did earlier that day?" She really was happy for him. Knowing that Jeremy felt comfortable enough to come to her about that stuff just made her even happier for him. She had always wanted a "gay b.f.f." And the fact it was Jeremy made it all the more fun for her.

"Uhm, no? Do I want to know?" He laughed figuring it could be anything when it came to Tyler.

"Oh, I think you'd find it sweet. He came and asked for my help. Told me what happened and he honestly looked miserable by it. He said that he couldn't lose you. But it turned out he didn't need any help after all." She smiled as she talked to him. Her eyes took notice that Jeremy wasn't smiling back and furrowed his brows together.

As Melissa was going to say something she was caught off guard when Jeremy embraced her in a hug.

Chuckling lightly she says, "You okay?" Her smile was contagious.

"Yeah, I just... I can't believe he did that. It kind of-," there he went again with his face that showed he was thinking intensely. His lips pressed together and he breathed in deeply and asked,

"Is it wrong that I want to see who the guy is?"

**A/n: No Jyler :( , sorry about that. But this chapter lays the ground work for the next one.  
****I was excited about this one because it shows their emotions and I absolutely adore the song Running Up That Hill. I thought it went well with the chapter.  
****What'd ya think?**


	25. Curious Minds

**Sorry, it took a little longer than I had hoped for.**

**Chapter 25**

**Curious Minds**

**(Melissa's p.o.v)**

Jeremy wants to know who the guy Tyler cheated with is. I can't say that I blame him. Tyler did seem like he was genuinely guilty for what he did and it's obvious how he feels for Jeremy but he _cheated. _Jeremy never did anything wrong and all of a sudden he's told that his boyfriend has been with someone else? How does one get over that? He's stronger than I thought.

But then again, wouldn't him seeing the guy make things more difficult for him?

**(p.o.v over)**

"Is it the dumbest thing I've ever said?"

Jeremy's question snapped Melissa back to their conversation.

"No. It's normal for you to want to see who he is. Even if you've forgiven Tyler, which I know you have, it's perfectly okay to be curious."

Jeremy focused his eyes to his twiddling fingers. There was something that had been on his mind for a while and since he had confided in Melissa from the beginning, Jeremy figured she'd be the best to tell.

"You okay?" Her hand lightly touched Jeremy's and she glided her thumb delicately over his smooth skin.

"Maybe I forgave him too easily." His eyes studied Melissa's.

She paused momentarily to think of what she should say in response. What _could _she say?

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

_Jeremy: How ya feelin'?_

Tyler's phone buzzed.

He got sick from the changing weather and wasn't getting any better. Anytime he'd catch something it'd take him what seemed like forever just to get over it. An apple a day keeps the doctor away is so untrue, Tyler thought.

_Tyler: Terrible. I'm staying home today._

It was a new day yet Jeremy's mind was still thinking about the day before. When he told Melissa about him forgiving Tyler so easily. He felt bad for thinking it but on some level he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. There was no doubt about it that he loved the kid, but it was the fact that if it had crossed his mind... should he do something about it?

As always, Jeremy pushed the thought to the side and came to a conclusion.

He was going to see who this _Michael _person was. Jeremy's never been the confrontational guy and he really wasn't planning on starting now. His goal was to just cure his curiosity. And maybe, _maybe _he could get past it some how.

If that was even possible...

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Melissa and Jeremy sat at lunch talking about anything that passed through their minds.

His bag was closest to Melissa and while Jeremy wasn't looking she grabbed his sketchbook to see his latest master pieces. She always adored his art work. It'd been a while since she'd seen any of it because Jeremy rarely liked anyone to flip through the pages.

Melissa however, did. And when she did she was amazed. He had gotten better from when she last saw them and was almost a little jealous when she got to the last picture.

"Hey, you said you didn't like drawing people. For one thing this is amazing, and secondly... you should totally draw _me," _she said all bright eyed and grinning.

Jeremy finished his bite and smiled as she "ooooh-ed and aaaw-ed" over his sketches.

"Oh, well that was just a random quick sketch that I did. If I ever try and draw one of you, it'll probably in paints." He chuckled lightly and said, "It's kind of funny because I don't even know who he is."

Melissa looked at the drawing once more and said casually, "Oh, his name's Michael."

With the food still in his mouth and in the process of swallowing the contents, Jeremy choked from the name that slipped from Melissa's mouth.

"Wh-what?" He barely managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I've got Spanish with him. He's on the football team, Tyler probably knows him. He didn't give you his name?"

Whoa! _Football, Tyler, what the fuck man?_

"Are you okay? Jeremy what's the matter?" Melissa asks concerned.

"I uh... um, that- that's...", he paused momentarily. "Nothing, no. I'm-I'm good." He says while clearing his throat. _Smooth._

Once the lunch bell rings and his next class awaits him Jeremy grows quiet and the rest of the day goes by like a blur. A migraine-inducing, head throbbing, bitch of a day.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Jeremy gets home and walks past his Aunt Jenna. Monotonously greeting her and saying that his day was fine.

He doesn't know what to think. If he was right and that guy that he was _so _friendly to was _**the **_Michael and Tyler said nothing, then he wasn't sure what he was to do. Jeremy twisted the door knob open and it was like déjà vu.

Tyler was lying on his bed with his eyes shut. His first reaction was to lay next to his boyfriend. But reality hit him like a splash of water and all at once Jeremy was flooded with anger and pain.

Jeremy shut his eyes and fought back what was bound to come sooner and later and went over to tap Tyler on his shoulder.

With his sleepy eyes Tyler awakened to find Jeremy standing above him.

"Hey," Tyler smiled at Jeremy and soon after realized the tension in the room.

"What's up?", he asked.

Jeremy sucked in a deep breath and went to find the drawing. As soon as he found it he tossed the book to Tyler's side and like a ton of bricks, Tyler too snapped back to reality.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

"Well?", Jeremy asked impatiently.

Tyler rubbed his eyes with his hand and stood up from the bed. It was all his fault and he knew it. He had his chance to tell Jeremy who it actually was but Tyler let the opportunity slip away. And now it caught up to him and all he wanted to do was apologize until Jeremy forgave him; sick and all.

"I'm sorry." He didn't waste any time.

"So it's him? That's the guy?" Jeremy knew it was true. But that still didn't mean that he had hopes that it wasn't. That _Michael _was just a common name and Tyler wouldn't have kept that from him.

As Tyler nodded his head slowly and shamefully, he heard something fly across the room.

Jeremy threw the sketchbook against the wall and sat at his computer desk. He leaned over his knees and propped his elbow against one of his legs and buried his face into the palm of his hand. He managed to mask his few tears with his jacket sleeve and finally looked up to see Tyler sitting on his bed.

"And you didn't say anything," his voice began to elevate, "Why the hell not?"

With his voice starting to tremble Tyler tried to answer him.

"I don't know, I-I'm sorry." Silence came after he croaked out another apology. Tyler looked up to Jeremy but he only saw that he was in the same position as before.

"Jeremy?", he wasn't crying but guilt had overcome him and took over the strength in his voice. Him being sick didn't help at all in his case.

Even through Tyler doing what he did in the first place and now... not telling Jeremy the truth, Jeremy still wanted to be with him. He knew it was foolish and he knew that he deserved better but he fell in love with the stupid Lockwood. His mind wasn't functioning properly anymore.

"What?", Jeremy asked. Pain still thick in his voice. He dried his tears and looked up.

Tyler gulped hard and studied the younger boy's face. How his eyes were red and his lashes were still damp. Tyler caused that. He was the reason for Jeremy looking the way he did and that broke Tyler completely. His emotions spun into a whirlwind and quickly enough, Tyler went in for a kiss.

It was emotional and he could taste the tears that had stained Jeremy's lips. He could feel his own shiver in the touch of the other boy's. It had gotten cut off by Jeremy and as a reaction Tyler tried to grab a hold of Jeremy's waist to remain holding onto him. He wanted to feel Jeremy's warmth. He wanted Jeremy to kiss him hungrily and he wanted to taste his mouth as he craved the other boy completely. Only for a moment, Tyler got what he wanted.

But most of all Tyler just wanted Jeremy to forgive him. For Jeremy to look at him the way he used to; to touch him the way he used to. Tyler knew how much he messed up and he wondered if he even deserved anything at all.

After a few more seconds the kiss was over and the two were left standing in the middle of Jeremy's bedroom. As they stared at each other Tyler apologized again. After doing so he boldly kissed Jeremy with more passion than last. He sucked gently at Jeremy's neck and began to lick massagingly.

"Is there anything else?", Jeremy asked.

Tyler nuzzled against Jeremy's neck and eventually brought his eyes to face him. Slowly he shook his head from side to side looking downward. Sighing heavily Jeremy stood up, retrieved his sketchbook, and ripped the newest drawing from it's spine. Jeremy slowly crumpled the paper and tossed it into the waste can.

All with out speaking Jeremy reached for his phone and simply... left.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, Jeremy **_**is **_**pissed, as he should be. But I couldn't help myself. I love a little Jyler lovin'!  
****Tell me what you thought.**


	26. It's About Time

**Chapter 26**

**It's About Time**

Tyler was sitting on Jeremy's bed. Time had passed and he still just sat there. He had just told him the truth but he was too late. Tyler didn't know where Jeremy went. He didn't even know why he didn't follow him. His body felt like it was in a paralytic state allowing only his eyes to create movement. He had watched Jeremy leave and didn't even stop him. _Maybe it's for the best, _he thought. Give him time to cool off; he's got to come home eventually. Right?

After more time had gone by Tyler decided waiting for Jeremy was pointless. He'd need more time than that to cool down and Tyler still being there would probably make things worse. If that were even possible.

Just as he pried himself off of the bed he heard the door knob rattle and twist open.

Jeremy came barrelling through the door, sat his phone back down on his desk, and planted himself on the bed. Tyler tried reading his face but Jeremy just seemed to be... restless.

Should Tyler speak? The last thing he wanted was to make matters worse but the silence was starting to get to him. "I'm sor-",

"It's okay." Jeremy said, cutting him off.

Jeremy watched the other boy as confusion draped across his face. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Tyler's lips. One that only lasted for a few seconds but said everything.

After sighing deeply Jeremy continued.

"I've been thinking. I think I'm going to tell Elena and Jenna. The truth."

That's what Jeremy was doing when he had left earlier. He went for a walk to clear his head and started thinking about everything that he's been pushing to the side. Mainly the secrecy. It may've been small but his family was important to him and so was Tyler. It only made sense that they knew the truth. Which got him thinking about another thing that he mentally pushed to the side. If he was going to be sure that he made the right decision in forgiving Tyler when he did, then Jeremy was going to need some sort of guarantee. If Tyler would be willing to out himself to Jeremy's family, then that'd be just what Jeremy needed.

The only down side to his plan was that Tyler could easily say no. Jeremy still remembered that Tyler had already came out to 2 different people. But could he do the same with Jeremy's own family? The more important thing would be if Tyler could come out to _his _family.

Awaiting his answer, Jeremy stared into his boyfriend's eyes searching for any emotion at all.

Adjusting to what Jeremy had said, Tyler began to smile softly. What Jeremy didn't expect was for Tyler to actually be _relieved._

Knowing that Jeremy wanted to tell his family about his relationship with Tyler was like reassurance to him. All the while he was worried that there wasn't a relationship anymore to talk about and suddenly Jeremy wants to reveal it to two of the most important people in his life.

Unexpectedly Tyler practically lunged at Jeremy. Pinning him against the bed Tyler started kissing him deeply. Usually Jeremy took no time at all to respond to whatever Tyler would do to him but this wasn't at all what he had expected. If anything Jeremy was expecting Tyler to grow defensive and start to fidget.

"So, you like the idea?" It was a little hard for Jeremy to ask because Tyler was sucking pretty damn skillfully at his neck causing Jeremy's legs to twitch slightly.

Coming up for air Tyler said, "Of course. If that's what you want then I'm all for it. I'll tell them with you, if you want." His smile was too cute; it was almost shy and his eyes had a slight sparkle in them.

Still on top, Tyler had the opportunity to... service Jeremy.

In the straddling position Tyler started to lift Jeremy's shirt from the bottom and kissed up his torso. Leaving trails of warmth and nibbles. Soon after Tyler started undoing the younger boy's pants. Stupid belts always got in the way. It was kind of fun though because after Tyler had it undone he whipped it out from every belt loop on Jeremy's pants and tossed the belt to the side.

Jeremy knew what was coming next causing him to softly moan in excitement.

Tyler licked his bottom lip a little as he worked the unnecessary trousers down off of Jeremy's body. His hand crawled up Jeremy's stomach and Tyler lightly dug the tip of his fingers across the smooth skin. This only caused arousal to build up even more for Jeremy. So he tilted his head backward and enjoyed the sudden hot feeling around his erected groin.

Jeremy could feel a tongue kitten-lick the head of his erection. Thus sending feathery moans to course through his throat and out of his mouth. He loved when Tyler would pump the shaft softly before sinking his mouth completely around his hard member.

That was one of the perks of being both guys. They each knew what they liked so that gave them an advantage. Tyler heard Jeremy's breathing start to increase sending vibrations to his own now erected man hood.

With his eyes closed Jeremy couldn't see that Tyler was reaching for a condom and sliding his own pants down off of him. This was a first. Tyler had never felt Jeremy inside of him before and although he'd never vocally admit it, Tyler was kind of afraid of the pain. Oddly enough he was still kind of anxious for it.

He had known before that prepping the... well, "certain area" was important but he didn't want to ask Jeremy to do it. So Tyler braced himself for the pain that was soon to come and started to work himself open. It stung, the piercing feeling shot all through Tyler's body. But he wanted to experience Jeremy's strength and girth inside of him so he bared with it.

Since it was his frst time, Tyler didn't know when he was exactly ready but his need for pleasure over came him. Tyler lifted his body and planted himself slowly onto Jeremy's erected area. A sharp hiss came out of his mouth as he eased down onto Jeremy.

At this point Jeremy was giving the older boy as much time as he needed to get himself comfortable. When Tyler seemed to feel a little better they started going through motions. It surprised Tyler that even though the pain was sharp and coursed through him like needles, it didn't last quite as long as he had expected.

This was a first for Jeremy as well. He'd never been inside Tyler before and truth be told, Jeremy loved it. He loved feeling the weight of Tyler Lockwood on him and the way he rocked back and forth with nothing but himself giving Tyler pleasure.

Breathing sharply and both panting, the two finished. They lay on the bed for a while taking in the afterglow of orgasm and connection that they had just shared. Out of all things Jeremy had thought would happen, this was definitely on the bottom of the list. While Tyler was cleaning himself up Jeremy was busy being happy and relieved from the reaction he had gotten.

.**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**. .**.**.

"Jeremy, I kind of already knew," Elena says smiling.

"What are you- what? Are you... how?" In all the ways Jeremy imagined it going, her telling him the cat's been out of the bag already wasn't at all what he expected.

"Don't you remember when I had asked you if you were seeing someone? Well I asked because you and Tyler were kind of..., well it looked you guys were about to kiss." Jeremy could tell she had a bit of a hard time saying it aloud. It wasn't a bad thing just-, new for her.

"So why didn't you tell me that?" In all honesty Jeremy was glad Elena had her suspicions already because it gave her time to adjust to it without Jeremy seeing a reaction that might not have been the best one.

All the while Tyler just stood there letting the two siblings hug it out. Finally Jenna came into the room and when she did Elena's eyes opened widely.

Elena mouthed and shook her head side to side where Jenna couldn't see and said, "She doesn't know."

Well at least Jeremy could get a reaction from somebody.

"Jenna there's something I want to tell you." Jeremy smiled to his aunt.

"Go for it, Jere."

"Um," Jeremy chuckled lightly, "I'm, ...bi." The smile on his face was small and joyful but his eyes were kind of worried.

Jenna remained smiling and standing in front Jeremy, Tyler, and Elena and once it sunk in what Jeremy said to her, her eyes widened and she gave Jeremy a great big hug saying, "Oh my goodness!"

As Jenna let Jeremy go she looked at him and then to Tyler, then back to Jeremy and to Tyler again and gasped and said lowly, "You and Tyler?"

Jeremy just nodded his head and felt Jenna wrap her arms around him for a second time.

Meanwhile Elena walked over to Tyler and she gave him a hug slowly. Tyler was expecting the mood in the room to be awkward but it was completely the opposite. To say the least it was, surprising.

While the family of three hugged one another Tyler was busy thinking and wondering about how it'd go when he told his mom. Even though it was tragic, Tyler was a little glad that he didn't have to go through telling his _father _the truth. He could only imagine how that would go down. _Hey Dad, I'm gay. What's for dinner? __**You're what! **__(thwack!) _Hopefully his mother would have a different outcome.

**

* * *

Merry Christmas!  
****I hope every one has/had an incredible Christmas, and New Years!  
****What did ya think?  
****Okay, so now Jeremy knows about Michael entirely, the family knows about him and Tyler and soon Tyler's mom will know. I can't think about what should happen next. Writer's block?  
****Any suggestions, I'd LOVE to hear them! :)**


	27. Abandonment

**Chapter 27**

**Abandonment**

Let's just say that Jeremy was... _excited _when Tyler told him that he was ready to tell his mother about the two of them. Tyler told him that they were too serious and had been together for far too long for Carol Lockwood to _not _know who her son was in love with. Sure they had their ups and downs and shared their fair share of emotional moments but Tyler wanted his mom to know how happy he was.

Although just in case, Tyler had grabbed some clothes and stuffed them inside a duffel bag if his mom got _too _upset over the news. It killed him thinking that the worse just might happen but Jeremy reassured him that Jenna said she'd be more than okay if Tyler needed to stay with them.

Tyler Lockwood had spent his entire morning debating on whether or not he wanted his boyfriend there when he told his mother about who he was seeing. Jeremy told him that whatever Tyler wanted, he'd support him no matter what. To be honest, what Tyler really wanted was for his mom to do what Elena did and say, "Oh, well honey I already knew about that." But unfortunately, unless Carol has been spying thoroughly on her son, that possibility is out the window.

He finally decided the best way to do it was for Jeremy not to be there. Although he'd love it if he were but Tyler knew that his mother could be down right judgemental and nasty when she wanted to be. Jeremy didn't need to see that Tyler's mother was really as bitchy as people said she was.

So Tyler came to the conclusion that he'd tell her one on one and if he thought she was ready for more, he'd bring Jeremy to the house and introduce him as his boyfriend. That's when he knew that his father would have a bloody heart attack if he had to witness that.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Jeremy had sent Tyler a message wishing him good luck and telling him that he could come over if ever he needed to.

Tyler had found his mother in the living room planning the next event that was to be held at the Lockwood mansion. The mayor may have been dead but the mayor's wife sure wasn't and Carol Lockwood was soaking in the title for as long as she could.

"Hi honey." She said with her genuine smile. Yes, Tyler knew that she had two different ones. Her plastic smile and the one she'd only use with him. He wondered just how long her sincere smile would really last.

"Hey mom, uh... are you busy?" He could see that she had papers spread out everywhere.

"Oh not really, I'm just about done here. Did you want to talk about something?" Oh if she only knew.

Tyler cleared his throat after he sat down next to his mother.

"Yeah, it's kind of-, important." His eyes met his mother's.

"Okay, go ahead". Still sincere.

"Well, I'm...", he wanted SO badly to not speak with pauses and hesitation so finally the words just managed to fall from his mouth.

"Mom, I'm dating a guy."

_Whoa! _He shocked even himself when he said it like that.

Her face was Kodak worthy. Literally in just 2 seconds Carol Lockwood's smile went from warm and genuine to plastic and rehearsed. Then finally her smiled melted away altogether leaving Tyler to see his mother with a horrified expression. She was silent. All she did was remain sitting next to her son waiting for him to bust out in laughter and saying, "gotchya!"

"Excuse me?" She asked coldly.

Tyler blinked a few times, "I'm... I am, - in love with a guy. ...And it's, it's Jeremy Gilbert." He sighed sharply.

Well he could honestly say that her reaction was better than he had expected. Tyler wouldn't have been surprised if Carol would have thrown the bible at her son and banished him from the mansion. Instead of something so dramatic, Tyler's mom just stood up straight... and walked away.

~.-

"She did what?" Jeremy asked again.

"After I told her she said _excuse me _so I told her again. I told her I was dating a guy and I told her who. After that she just, just left. She didn't yell or anything. My mom actually left without a word after I opened up to her and told her one of the most important things in my life." For damn good reason, Tyler had come to Jeremy upset.

They were in Jeremy's bedroom and after he hugged and kissed Tyler, Jeremy just watched as the older boy sat on his bed with his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Maybe she just, needed some time to... adjust." Jeremy knew Tyler wasn't buying it. Hell, would anyone?

"I don't know but, it was like... she was looking at me and after I told her it was as if she was going to ask me for my name and wonder who the hell was in her living room." As Tyler was sitting on Jeremy's bed explaining what he had just gone through, the emotion on his face was one that Jeremy had rarely seen.

Tyler Lockwood was vulnerable and hurt.

As Jeremy thought to himself who had caused his boyfriend to feel neglected and hurt, he was getting pissed. How the hell can I mother just turn her back on the only kid she's got after he opens up to her about something so agonizingly hard to do? A bitch, he thought. And Jeremy hated thinking of women like that but dammit to hell, his boyfriend was upset and no Gilbert just lets the people they love feel that way.

~.-

It took some time and a good number of kisses until Tyler decided to take a nap and deal with things later. Meanwhile, Jeremy was doing anything _but_ resting. He'd waited a little while after Tyler feel asleep before he left the house.

Jeremy had decided that he was going to let Tyler's mother have it. Now was he confident in what he was going to say? Absolutely not. However, the determined Gilbert was fueled by protectiveness and anger.

It wasn't long before he had gotten to the mansion. He wasn't sure if Mrs. Lockwood was there but that didn't stop him from knocking on the door and hoping that she was.

_Knock, knock._

He waits. The door opens. And what d'ya know?

There's Carol Lockwood opening her front door with the biggest of grins on her faces. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh just a little once he saw that her smile immediately went from shining to pure disappointed. All the while her eyes that had just a few seconds ago were sparkling are now sending off glares of hatred.

Jeremy had to be honest. He had assumed that once Carol had seen him, she'd slam the door in his face. In reality, however, she did exactly the opposite. Before he could even speak she was walking completely out of her house and shut the door behind her. _Not wanting to let her maids hear her screams? _Jeremy had thought.

"Before you say anything, Mrs. Lockwood, I just wanted to tell you that Tyler is at my house and he's not okay. Was it your goal today to pretty much abandon your kid? Cause that's kind of what you did. He gets the courage to tell you what he's been wanting to for a long time now and all he gets is silence and a mother who just leaves? He deserves better than that and you know it. Your son loves you, the least you could do is show it back." All Jeremy could do was cheer mentally to himself and think, _damn that was bitchin'._

The two were standing outside of the mansion just staring at one another. Jeremy was also proud that he wasn't looking away. Nope, he stood his ground and wasn't even thinking about looking away first. Adrenaline was pumping through him as he waited for a response.

Jeremy was only going to wait for so long. After what felt like days, he simply turned on his heel and walked away. He was waiting for a shotgun to be fired or even a door to be slammed but there was nothing. He had drove his way there and as he left, Carol was still standing there.

He didn't know what to feel. Triumphant? The woman didn't give him any emotion to feel triumphantly about. He was proud of himself for getting that off his chest but what he really wanted to accomplish wasn't shocking her but to also make her see how wrong she was.

A part of Jeremy really didn't want to tell Tyler about his little discussion with his mother so... he didn't. Tyler had woken up about 15 minutes after Jeremy had gotten there and he wasn't about to bombard him with his little adventure. Jeremy knew he'd have to eventually but for now, he just wanted to enjoy his boyfriend and just be there for him.

~.-

They were both in the kitchen. Jeremy was cooking pasta and Tyler was drawing in his sketch book on the counter. Tyler always found the view of Jeremy cooking sexy. As he saw Jeremy extend his tongue a little when he tasted the sauce it made Tyler forget completely about the crappy day he had and all he wanted to do was taste Jeremy.

_Knock, knock._

"Oh hey, could you get that?" Jeremy asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

Tyler hopped off the stool he was sitting on and went to answer the door.

From the kitchen Jeremy wondered who it was. As he heard Tyler say _Mom?, _Jeremy's eyes immediately looked up from what he was doing and he gulped hard. _Aw, damn._

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tyler.

It indeed was his mother on the porch just staring at her son.

"I...", she breathed out heavily.

"Just wanted to tell you that you have a good boyfriend. And I see why you love him."

Jeremy was in the kitchen and Tyler was at the front door and both of them simultaneously drop their jaws with widened eyes.

It was like things were in reverse this time. All Tyler could muster was,

"Excuse me?" Surprise thick in his voice.

"Jeremy, he came to see me earlier and definitely surprised me. Anyone who can say what he did to exactly _who _he said it to for someone that they both love, definitely earns my respect."

Still with his mouth hung open Tyler looks behind him to see Jeremy standing there with the same expression on his face as well.

"Exactly what did he say?" Tyler managed to smile slightly and asked as he still looked at Jeremy.

"Oh just that you deserved better than how I reacted and",

Tyler turns back to face his mother.

"You do, Tyler. I'm sorry for how I reacted. I love you and it doesn't matter to me if your gay, straight, bisexual, or decide to be a hippy who lives in his car. Nothing will change the fact that you're my son and I love you. I just want you to be happy and if Jeremy can do that for you then that's all that matters. I'd hate not to be apart of your life Tyler."

She couldn't get that all out with out crying a little. It didn't really matter though because as soon as she finished her last sentence Tyler's eyes weren't so dry either. He embraced his mother in a hug and whispered to her,

"Thank you."_

* * *

_

I am SO sorry that it's taken me a century & 1/2 to update on this story. I've got good reason though! College is a mess & it's drained me completely, lol. I hope you enjoyed this one.

_Feel free to tell me what you thought about it!_

_I had to catch up on 5 episodes but I still haven't seen the last one. "GRRRRRRR!". Mason is gone! I have to admit I was pretty pissed when he died, but oh well. There was beginning to be too much sexy on the show. Poor Tyler though, he's got to go through with his transformation & Mason would've helped him greatly.  
That whole Jeremy/Bonnie thing... gross. I love love Rose! I dunno why but for some reason I do. Since Jeremy & Tyler are too good for CW, I actually hope Tyler & Caroline get to be an item. Boo!Matt. Yay!Tyler. :) :)  
Jeremy though, the poor kid needs a little lovin' too. Just not Bonnie :P  
Quick question: Who else likes Elijah? I do!_


	28. Coincidence

_Okay, be prepared, this chapter is kinda long. Little Jyler, sad I know. But this story is starting to miss some much needed angst. For the people who aren't that big a fan of Elena, really sorry, I'm not either but she's a big part of this chapter. I hope you like it :) !_

**Chapter 28**

**Coincidence**

The day started like any other.

Jeremy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Took a shower and got ready for school. He had met up with Tyler in the bathroom that no one hardly ever used anymore since it was in the small useless hallway that was practically abandoned through the years. Once the bell rang the two finished their... "activities" and parted ways for class.

Yes, Jeremy's day went how it usually did.

School had finally ended and Tyler had text him earlier saying he'd be there after practice. He didn't fail to taunt Jeremy though by saying that he'd probably need a hot shower to get him clean enough.

Jeremy opened their front door, slung his bookbag on the couch and walked in the kitchen seeing Elena with her books all out on the table.

"Wow, what all are you studying?" Jeremy asked while he grabbed a bottle of water.

"I've got a killer project due and it's going to take me and my partner forever so we just decided to work on it here." She explained.

Jeremy turned away to look at his messages and when he finally turned back his grip on his phone loosened so much that it nearly dropped. Probably because it wasn't everyday that the guy his boyfriend had made out with was just chillin' in his kitchen.

"Jeremy this is Michael." Elena didn't even bother looking up from her textbook as she so nonchalantly introduced him to her brother. Jeremy looked in the eyes of the jock that was sitting at their dining room table with an expression mixed with shock and jealousy.

**Earlier...**

**Michael's p.o.v**

Of course. If there's anything I can rely on, it's Karma.

And it certainly bit me in the ass this time.

Mrs. Graham called my name to pair me with another student and as I heard her say aloud "Elena _Gilbert_", my heart not only sank but my stomach flipped. Mrs. Graham had already explained that this project was going to be brutal and if we wanted to get any real progress done then we'd have to meet up outside of school.

You'd think that when Elena asked if I wanted to meet her at the library or her home my automatic thought would be anywhere Jeremy _wasn't. _Well you could think it, but you'd be wrong.

Ever since him and I talked at the Grill he hasn't left my mind.

_Jeremy's appearance, his voice, his talents, _any and everything that could seem as girly as possible ran through my mind about him. Probably because when someone is told not to think about something, it eventually grows to be the only thing they _can _think about.

Of course, that'd only be half of it.

**...Now**

**p.o.v over**

"You've met Jeremy before right? I think I saw you guys play pool a few weeks ago. Maybe a month, something like that?" Elena directed the question to the both of them and most definitely picked up on the awkward silence that was floating around them. She may have had one of the most bizarre lives of anyone she knew but Elena Gilbert wasn't so blind that she couldn't see something else that seemed a bit bizarre.

The fact that Michael and Jeremy both kept dodging glances and neither of them spoke to one another told Elena only one thing: that is TOTALLY how awkward you act after sex!

As soon as Elena made the comparison she started choking on her water not able to even _look_ at her brother. And after he was so honest about Tyler; shame on him.

While Elena was trying to recover from her episode she held her pointer finger to Michael signaling that she needed a minute and subtly dragged Jeremy by the arm away from the kitchen where Michael couldn't hear.

Truth be told, Jeremy would've done _anything _to be out of the position he was in so when his gagging sister started pawing at his chest and shoulder pulling on his top he willingly followed her to where she led them. Heck, he would've chased her half way to Spain if it meant he didn't have to be near... _him._

"Elena, Elena are you okay? Can you breathe at least?" Jeremy asked sounding concerned.

It was as if Ashton Kutcher came from around the corner and said, "Jeremy Gilbert, you've been punk'd!" because as he gently touched his sister's shoulder trying to comfort her he felt a startling and some what painful smack to the back of his head.

"What the hell, Elena!" Okay, he knew it didn't hurt that much but _damn. _Unless he was wrong, she shouldn't be having mood swings for another 2 and half weeks. So that smack had better have a good reason behind it, he thought.

"No, Jeremy. I believe the better question is: would you like to explain to me what that was out there?"

Not even 5 seconds went by before Jeremy widened his eyes slightly and straightened up his posture. All if took was a slight recognition of that... _guy _out there and he felt himself getting tense.

"Well?" Elena pushed. She knew she was getting closer to the answer. Jeremy's body language wasn't exactly subtle. She picked up on how his demeanor changed and the way his hands bundled together as she mentioned the other boy.

"I, -uh, ...look," Jeremy pauses, "th-there isn't... that wasn't anything." Okay, he went from loosened up to tense to something that just looked... painful. He gnawed at his lower lip and his eyes started to get all... twitchy.

After a slightly dramatic gasp, Elena says,

"I knew it!" Her mouth flew open the same time it tried to smirk yet with those eyes that you could tell were judging you.

Jeremy started wondering deeply on what she could've meant from that. There would be no way that she'd be able to guess something indepth as the truth from just a couple of moments of awkward interaction.

"Kn-knew... what? What're you talking about?" There was a tone of hesitance coming from his voice.

Elena says slowly,

"You, and Michael, ...you guys had sex didn't you?" It comes out as almost a whispered hiss.

Jeremy's eyes also weren't subtle, they were very blunt and obviously surprised. He furrowed his brows so close to one another that they could've started a fire from the friction and his eyes opened at least twice their size.

"Wait a second, what?" This too comes out in hushed tones.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Jeremy went from nervous to a little mad knowing that his sister was just drawing up all sorts of assumptions about her brother. Really, does she even know him? He wouldn't do that to Tyler. _His _Tyler.

"Oh don't play that card with me Jeremy. I saw you two. You both avoiding to look at each other and when I asked you both a question that you two were free to answer, neither of you said a word except for stammers and heavy breathing. Plus, you started blinking like you used to do when you got nervous. Why else would you guys have been acting like that? Huh? And what about your _boyfr-_", her non-ending ramblings were finally put to a halt when Jeremy cut in saying,

"Tyler cheated with him."

Those words.

Those very words that seemed to come out so easily out of his mouth were the very words that Jeremy had been wrestling against for what seemed to be decades. It was the first time he'd been able to say it aloud so plainly with zero hesitation. Jeremy just figured that why was it him getting the first degree when he did _nothing _wrong?

Elena. That poor girl. The face that had been so cold and threatening from before seemed to change instantly and her eyes were now filled with sadness and guilt. Guilt for the fact that her brother just admitted to her that Tyler cheated on him and with the very person she was just accusing _Jeremy _of doing the same thing with.

"Wh- when...?" Was all she could muster up.

"It's been about 2 months or so ago. I... I dunno."

Jeremy sighed, bringing his eyes back up to look at his sister's. He could tell she felt bad about what just happened. He could tell she felt bad for what he just told her. Then suddenly, he could tell his older sister was getting pissed. Her face took on a tint of red and her eyes scowled.

"You mean to tell me that Michael, who is sitting so casually in your house messed with your boyfriend and we're doing nothing about it!"

He wanted to, he wanted so badly to stop his lunatic of a sister from barging in to the kitchen and probably do something that could get her 20 to life in the slammer. But Elena was too fast and at this point, too angry to grab a hold of her.

"Get. Out!" Was all Jeremy heard from where he was at.

When he got back in to the kitchen he could see Elena taking her notebook and hitting Michael with it just as hard as she could. If Jeremy wasn't so mad himself, he'd probably think it was quite hilarious. This 6'2 athlete getting swatted at by a girl as small as Elena with a thin notebook was definitely something Jeremy didn't see everyday.

"What the hell, stop." Michael tried getting the book away from her and finally he swiped out of her hands as he stood up and away from the table.

"Look, stop. Okay? I know you're mad and you have every right to be." Michael said to both Elena and Jeremy. More to Jeremy than anything else but if it'd calm Elena down, heck he'd apologize to her too.

"I'm not going to tell you again, get out", Elena screeched.

"Alright, alright", Michael said as he held his hands up in defeat.

"But look, I amsorry, you have...", he paused looking at Jeremy with genuine sorrow in his eyes, "you have no idea how sorry I am. But I actually...",

Elena retaliated before he could speak again, "I don't give a damn what you are or what you've got to say. Jeremy doesn't deserve whatever the hell you did with Tyler, get the hell out of our house dammit!"

"Elena stop, look I'm pissed, but just-, I want to talk to him." Jeremy raised his eyebrows slightly to Elena, which meant he wanted to talk to Michael alone.

She shot him a glare before scoffing out of the kitchen scowling at Michael as she did so.

Soon it was just the two of them alone in the kitchen still looking away from each other.

"Finish what you were going to say." Jeremy's tone sounded harsher than before. A part of him wanted to throw steak knives at the other boy but then he realized... Michael wasn't the only one in that whole ordeal. It'd be hypocritical to be pissed at one and not the other so Jeremy reasoned and decided that if Michael wanted to say something, then Jeremy would at least pretend to listen. But at this point, he was very much interested.

Michael licks his lips slowly and looks over at Jeremy. His eyes trace the younger boys frame and lusts at what he knows he can't have.

"I don't blame you if you hate me or anything that you might feel right now but there's something that I've wanted to tell you, ...I'm sorry for what happened. I know that you didn't deserve it and that's exactly what I told Tyler. I even-, ...I even apologized to him too."

Jeremy's mouth open slightly as he thought over what he just heard.

"Wait, when did you talk to Tyler?" Jeremy didn't know Tyler talked to him. When the hell was he going to bring up that little tidbit?

"It was after that night that we talked at the Grill. He was pissed that I talked to you and told me to stay away. That was when I told him that I didn't just brush off what happened. That I've been feeling guilty ever since then. Especially now."

Michael stopped at what almost felt like a cliffhanger to Jeremy.

"Especially... what?" Jeremy was curious.

"That ever since that night at the Grill I haven't thought about anything else."

Jeremy's face was priceless. He looked as if he'd just seen the ghost of Elvis Presley cartwheel his way out of his house.

"What?" He tried saying more but Michael had just thrown too much at Jeremy all at once.

"I know. I know it's weird, and I know it's twisted, and wrong, and obviously won't do anything but... I like you. A lot."

_

* * *

Toulip Fontana heaves a big sigh and realizes this story must come to an end soon. :(_

_It's sad for me because I absolutely adore Jeremy and Tyler together so that's why after this story is finished, I'm planning on doing another Jyler fic! Since I love hearing from my reviewers, if there are any requests or ideas you guys want to throw my way, I'd be honored to see them! :)_


	29. Baby Carrots

_A/n__: Ookay, thank you to my lovely reviewers, which are all __**awesome**__. Big thanks to asm613, your review made me read over my last few chapters & my mission is to make it more Jyler, more smuttier, & hopefully round it out some.  
Oh, Elena is slightly _ooc _in this one_.  
You know what I always forget? My disclaimer! ...I don't own the Vampire Diaries or anything about it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Baby Carrots**

**Michael's p.o.v**

Sometimes, I just don't know when to shut my damn mouth. But no other time have I wanted to feel another person's lips on mine, this badly. If anyone were to ask me where all of this came from, I honestly wouldn't know what to tell them. Maybe it was how delicious Jeremy's lips looked. Maybe it was how deep and sexy his eyes could be. Or maybe it was the fact that he was off limits and I always used to want what I couldn't have.

As I just remained there, watching him as his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were wide, I didn't know if Elena was going to come back out for round two of her and the notebook against me but all I wanted to do was lick his soft flawless skin.

Either I'm more fucked up than I thought I was or Jeremy Gilbert is just too intoxicating for his own good... probably both.

**no p.o.v**

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Jeremy just about yelled. Even he was surprised of the tone that he delivered. Was this guy for real? He wanted a shot at Tyler and now he was coming to get a piece of Jeremy?

The tall, dark athlete raised his eyebrows just a little before answering,

"Look, I told you. I'm not expecting anything and I knew it wasn't going to change anything but god you have no idea how bad I wanted to get that all out."

Just a few seconds ago Jeremy Gilbert had a very priceless "shocked" expression on his face but now... it was really Kodak worthy. Was he expecting it? Absolutely not. But when he saw two baby carrots fly past his head and hit Michael suddenly, Jeremy just about lost it.

Elena came running with a big bowl of them and one by one she hurled them at the well-built jock. She was bold, Jeremy had to give her that much.

"Stop! Elena, quit! Stop, I'm going, I'm going. Jesus, stop the throwing of the produce!" Michael threw his hands up in protest.

Jeremy's older sister flung the door open with one hand and kept throwing the baby carrots with her other hand. The girl had some serious aim because not one missed him. Even as she was yelling obscenities she still nailed him with every vegetable.

"You are SO lucky I don't have heads of lettuce! Now get the, hell, out!"

Even as Michael rushed to get his books and even was leaving willingly that still didn't stop the carrots from hitting him in the face and chest.

In the midst of all the chaos Michael still managed to say one more time, "I'm sorry."

And he was.

Right as the boy was crossing the front door Elena took the remainder of her carrots and threw them in her yard and at Michael's back.

"And stay out! You son of a-"

"Elena!"

She set the bowl onto the end table, straightened her posture and looked back at her little brother with her famous doe eyes and said innocently and calmly,

"What?"

"No need to insult his mother." He explained.

Jeremy had to admit it, at the moment he had one kick ass sister/cousin. (They're still waiting to hear from Springer)

"S-so you, you heard that?"

Well duhh. It's not every day Elena Gilbert litters her house and yard with fresh vegetables.

"Yeah I heard it. Heard the whole thing and let me just ask, Jeremy, why was it just me throwing him out? Aren't you angry? And what about Tyler? Does he know that you know?" Elena paused momentarily before she spoke again with a gasp, "does he know how that guy feels for you?"

It was in her voice. The _Ooooh, does the preacher know _kind of tone.

All of a sudden Jeremy thinks about Tyler and what he'd do if he _did _know. Jeremy shuddered at the thought, it wouldn't be pretty.

"He doesn't know about the last part because well, hell I didn't even know, but... yeah, he, -he knows that I know. We – got into this big fight about it and it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do but, - I forgave him."

Judging from her face, Jeremy could swear Elena was going to hunt for more carrots.

"You're telling me that Tyler cheated on you with _him _and you forgave him?"

She said the word "forgave" with such disgust and emphasis. So, Jeremy decided to tell her everything.

***.~tf**

"And while Melissa walked back here to get her phone I heard something in the woods. I just turned to see what it was and when I did, I slipped from the edge. Out of no where I just feel these two hands grabbing my wrists and pulling me back up. I swear, I didn't even know Tyler was that strong. And... I still don't know where he came from but – it's a good thing he got there. Tyler, ...he saved my life basically. I mean, it's kinda hard staying mad at someone while they're crying over you holding you like that."

Once he finished his story Elena's face softened and her eyes started to turn glossy.

"So, so Tyler cried while he held you? And he – just saved you from falling off over the edge?" She managed to ask her questions while she sniffled periodically.

Jeremy smiled softly, "Yeah."

His eyes left his sister's looking down at the floor before speaking again. "And he told me he left before it got too far and Elena, - I believe him. Yes I was pissed but I don't know, I love him."

Elena grabbed her brother into a strong hug. "Awwww, that is so sad, and _so_ sweet."

Jeremy let out a puff of air as she tightened her arms around him. "So are you still mad at him, Tyler I mean?"

Truth be told, it really wouldn't make a difference if she was or not, but Jeremy would hate it if his sister hated his boyfriend.

Elena sighed softly, "I guess not, not after all that." She giggled sadly. Her brother nearly died and he waited this long to tell her? Kind of stung a little but she didn't push it.

The front door was still open allowing for them to hear someone ask,

"Why are there carrots in your front yard? And all over your house?" Tyler asked confused as he scanned their living room over. It was a rabbits heaven all over the place.

Both siblings/cousins sat there with mouths hanging open and eyes wide. Jeremy _really _didn't want to answer that question.

Jeremy got up from the couch, "Uhh, it's um – a long story actually," a nervous chuckle slipped out before continuing, "there was a slight... carrot fight?"

Tyler's brows lifted slightly._ Smooth Jeremy, _he thought to himself.

All the while Elena was picking up the carrots she had thrown earlier, one by one until they were all gone. She didn't mind because it was totally worth it, she smiled.

If she had it her way, she'd stay to see how it all played out with the two of them but Jeremy's look that basically told her _you can leave now _convinced her that if Jeremy was going to tell him, he'd do it with out an audience.

Jeremy hadn't meant for her to leave entirely but Elena grabbed her car keys anyways telling him she was going to Stefan's and that she'd be back later. After Tyler heard the car drive off he went to kiss Jeremy. It was soft and sweet. One that they had been having quite often lately. When they were hot and heavy it was of course rougher but when they kissed just to kiss, Tyler handled Jeremy more tender than he used to. Which Jeremy had no complaints about.

Except this time, Jeremy turned up the heat on this one knowing that he'd want Tyler good and sexed up before he told him. And Jeremy turning it up a notch did not go unnoticed from Tyler. The Lockwood retaliated Jeremy's quest for dominance with his tongue and brought his hands up Jeremy's hips and the sides of his torso. Tyler thought he was coming over just to spend time with Jeremy but hey, if this is what Jeremy wanted to do, then Tyler most definitely wasn't going to turn him down.

The younger teenager guided them both up the stairs and before they even got up there Tyler's shirt was off completely, tossed over the railing and onto the living room floor.

* * *

_Quick note – I'm sorry if this story started to drift from its purpose but I'm trying to steer it back to the fabulous Jyler. Thoughts?_


	30. Request

**Chapter 30**

**Request **

The two kissed and explored each other as they made their way in to Jeremy's room. He knew he really didn't have to seeing that there wasn't anyone in the house, but Jeremy locked his door anyway. He knew for a fact that what he was about to do would probably give both Elena and Jenna a heart attack if they actually had to see it first hand.

The fact was, Jeremy wanted it so badly. Yes he wanted Tyler relaxed and as less tense as possible but Jeremy had forgotten just exactly what seeing Tyler did to Jeremy's body.

Jeremy traced Tyler's jaw line with the soft texture of his lips. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Tyler's neck and greeted his collar bone. Jeremy licked soft and sensually on Tyler's naked skin earning the lowest and deepest growl he'd ever heard from Tyler – probably because of the teasing kisses or maybe it was the hand down Tyler's front gripping deliciously around his hard length.

What ever the cause, Tyler rewarded Jeremy with erratic breathing and a groan that made the younger boy's entire body heat up a good 2 full degrees. Jeremy dug his nails deep into Tyler's bare back resulting a hiss to be delivered to his left ear from Tyler. Suddenly the two collapsed down onto Jeremy's bed. Tyler ground his hips down deep into Jeremy's burning erection while he extended his tongue and met Jeremy's neck as he kissed and sucked on the skin there.

Jeremy reveled in the weight that was Tyler's and slowly he stripped the older boy's trousers down from his hips. The button came undone easily, just as Tyler's boxers did as well. At this point Tyler lay completely naked on top of Jeremy frowning as he saw that the youngest Gilbert still had his clothes on. Tyler took care of that immediately. Jeremy's skin tingled from the heat that radiated from Tyler's palms as they glided across his skin while removing his shirt. Tyler attacked Jeremy's already sore lips with his own and all the while he had rid Jeremy of every piece of clothing he had on.

Jeremy caught his breath when Tyler released his lips and started kissing his way down Jeremy's neck, chest, and torso. Tyler grinned when he heard Jeremy moan loudly as Tyler sucked lightly on his left nipple leaving an area just when Jeremy was getting used to it. Finally Jeremy drug him back up and crashed kisses onto Tyler's mouth. Normally it was always Tyler to be the more agressive kisser but when Jeremy started massaging any patch of skin he could get a hold of, Tyler's guard fell down completely giving in to Jeremy's strong hands.

While on the bottom Jeremy took his free arm and searched for the bottle of lube he had in his bed stand. They prepped themselves in a matter of no time at all.

Tyler bit down teasingly on Jeremy's shoulder leaving a mark that had already reddened. The older boy dug his hands into the sheets as he braced himself up and into Jeremy. Tyler could feel finger tips glide across his back making him press further into him.

It was a force that Jeremy could never get tired of. Tyler's length eased its way inside him causing Jeremy to only dig his finger tips harder on Tyler's back. The result sent a wave of heat and a sliver of pain to Jeremy.

Tyler kissed Jeremy's lips in an almost apologetic way. Jeremy sucked lightly on Tyler's bottom lip before he left his mouth all together to kiss Tyler's jaw line. Jeremy lifted his hand and twisted his fingers through Tyler's hair tugging slightly.

Each thrust grew harder than the last. As Tyler was getting closer he reached down and handled Jeremy's erection with the pressure that he knew would only make Jeremy beg for more.

Like a moth to a flame, "harder – please Tyler", Jeremy breathed out.

The voice and heavy breath on Tyler's neck made him growl slightly. Tyler never had to be told twice when it came to Jeremy's requests in bed. Every time Tyler would motion deeper inside of Jeremy he would apply a little more pressure as he stroked him.

Both boys were breathing hard and muttering words that neither could fully understand. Except for the important ones.

As Tyler would slow down and Jeremy arched his back up to receive the full feeling and pleasure, Tyler panted out in a whisper,

"I love you."

Jeremy wrapped his legs around the body on top of his allowing his lower half to feel every centimeter, every thrust, every movement, the angles Tyler kept switching to and Jeremy says back in the same husky, breathless, low tone, "I...", Jeremy could barely breathe from the rough pleasure, "-love you", and Tyler nibbling and pumping into him didn't help, "too."

Their voices were so low yet their bodies were as hot as an August day.

Jeremy spilled his nectar on to Tyler and his firm grip as he felt Tyler vibrate against him. Afterward Tyler gave out his last hard pulse only to feel Jeremy's heat reach its climax and the tightness get the best of him forcing Tyler to burst inside of Jeremy.

The shared orgasm took out both boys' energy leaving them to collapse against one another as their chests heaved up and down – allowing for the room to reach its calm silence.

Tyler Lockwood – the triple letter athlete who was once known to pulverize anyone who crossed him, especially a certain young Gilbert, was now laying next to him reaching to hold his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Jeremy was so caught up in the feeling and after glow that talking at this point would only come out incoherently and full of pants. Just as well – spoiling the bliss after something like that would be a shame anyways.

***.~tf**

_Thoughts?  
(Please, please tell me what you thought about it. I'm kind of shy when it comes to actually **writing **"smut" and what not.)  
__I really hope you liked it. Sorry for the length of it, I just needed to get that out of my system but couldn't think of what to go with it, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! :)  
__I'm debating on the whole "telling Tyler" thing, how do you think that should go down?_


	31. In His Voice

**Chapter 31**

**In his Voice**

Jeremy woke up to the setting sun peering through his window. He smiled to himself once he saw that Tyler was practically draped across his body. Jeremy had to admit that Tyler was one helluva cuddle-buddy. _Damn, _it didn't matter how long they had been together, the thought of him cuddling with his former bully was still hard to believe sometimes.

Cautious of not waking Tyler, Jeremy slipped gently from underneath him and put on his boxers and pants. Jenna and Elena still weren't back yet so he just left his chest bare as went down to the kitchen.

He took the time to cook something for when Tyler woke up.

The silence gave Jeremy time to think about all of the chaos that had happened earlier that day.  
Did Michael really have the guts to not only go to Jeremy's home but confess his "feelings" for Jeremy? Was he serious?

Jeremy couldn't help but wonder about Michael's sincerity on the subject. He barely even knew Jeremy. Sure they had a fun time at the Grill over pool and their conversations but had Jeremy make _that _much of an impression?

It all just stormed around in Jeremy's head. That was the guy that Tyler had cheated with and now he was having thoughts of Tyler's boyfriend?

Jeremy wanted to feel disgusted. He wanted to feel angry. He wanted to have the urge to take a pan and beat Michael across the head with it but – it was-, there was something in his eyes. Something in his voice. Jeremy loved Tyler, that wasn't going to change. But...– he couldn't stand how twisted it all was. Any _normal _person would have joined the lunatic who was hurling carrots at the guilty party but all Jeremy was thinking about was if Michael had actually _meant _it.

Even if he had, Jeremy thought, it wouldn't have changed anything.

Finally Tyler woke up from his deep slumber. His hand blindly searched for the body he fell asleep against but nothing was there. His eyes opened sleepily and tired as Tyler groaned out softly while he stretched. He pulled on his clothes and looked out at Jeremy's window looking for Jenna or Elena's cars – nothing. He was glad. It would've been a little awkward for Tyler to have woken up in the youngest Gilbert's bed the way he did.

The delicious smells flowing from the kitchen to upstairs drew Tyler out like a bunny to fresh carrots. The sight of Jeremy cooking with his shirt off was the _real_ reason Tyler's mouth started to water.

Without warning Jeremy felt two warm hands stretch out onto his back and curl themselves around Jeremy's chest. At that moment all thoughts he had before went away like water down a creek. Jeremy's head involuntarily rolled back exposing his neck for it to be kissed by Tyler's warm mouth. In one swift motion Jeremy put down the utensil he had in his hands and reached behind him to draw Tyler's front closer against him.

His maneuver only caused both of them to exhale deeply and moan softly. With a hot kiss placed on Jeremy's shoulder, Tyler let him go and leaned against the counter to watch him cook.

"Hey sleepy head", Jeremy smiled.

Tyler didn't say anything in response, he just leaned closer and kissed the younger male deep and carefully. Even when Tyler didn't know he was doing it, he'd kiss Jeremy slow sometimes so that it'd sink in that he was actually able to do that whenever he wanted to. Usually though, it wouldn't last for long because Tyler ended up smiling at the thought that Jeremy kissed no one else but him. It may have been territorial but Tyler didn't care; he had it bad for Jeremy, and that – was worth smiling about.

"You like ravioli right?"

"Mm-hmm", Tyler answered as he walked over to the table.

While Jeremy was busy with the ingredients to make the sauce, Tyler picked up the notebook lying under the table near one of the chairs.

"Hey Jeremy...", Tyler paused still looking at the cover.

Once the sauce was on the flame Jeremy turned to see Tyler holding up a spiral notebook with Michael's first and last name written on the front of it.

Jeremy's breathing choked up in his throat a little.

"What's this doing here?" Tyler asked curiously.

He only had three seconds to decide on what he was going to say. Jeremy ran the options over in his head. Be honest and see where it gets him or try what Tyler always does when he thinks Jeremy's fixing to get mad: kiss and have sex with him until he forgets what it was to be mad about in the first place.

It was obvious Jeremy couldn't escape from physical evidence so he opted for honesty; and besides, what exactly was Jeremy guilty of in the first place?

So Jeremy answered as casually as he could, "Elena had him over to work on a project they were assigned. Her teacher made them partners so he came over to work on it with her." Jeremy turned back around to stir his sauce. "He didn't stay long though, he kinda ran out of here."

"Wait, you said he... he ran out?"

There was only so many times Jeremy could pretend to fiddle around with the already cooked food so he threw his utensils in the sink and turned to face Tyler entirely.

"I think you'd run out too if someone had beat you with a notebook and threw carrots at you," he had to let himself chuckle at that one. "Guess through all of the excitement, he left that here."

Tyler clamped his eyes shut tightly and shook his head a little from side-to-side as he placed the notebook onto the table. Did he just hear Jeremy correctly?

"Who did what now?" He asked confused. He knew anything having to do with Michael Tyler didn't want to make Jeremy any more mad about it than he already was so Tyler didn't dare raise his voice or anything. Even if he wanted to, the information baffled him too much as it was.

Jeremy cleared his throat before answering, "Well, Elena brought him over so they could do their project, she noticed something was up with me and Michael so she asked me about it. And I – ...told her the truth. She was furious so she slapped him with her notebook until I got the chance to stop her. And uh", Jeremy stopped mid-sentence to read Tyler's face for any emotion; just confusion. "He uh, he said something that Elena blew her lid over so she– um, started throwing the baby carrots. Y'know, the ones you saw earlier on the floor and outside." He sucked in a deep breath of air and drawled out, "all her."

If circumstances had been different, Jeremy would've whipped out his camera and took a picture of his boyfriend's face. _Priceless_.

The words shocked Tyler into silence.

"What did he say?" Tyler asked as he absorbed all the details.

Jeremy let out the deep breath he found himself holding and figured what the hell, might as well bite the bullet and get the rest out. He honestly just wanted the whole thing to go away; which Jeremy was pretty certain would because after Elena's outburst Michael would be out of his mind to come back again.

"Look, don't get mad okay. It's not a big deal, he said what he had to say and after that he left. Things just really need to get back to how they were, so I'll answer your question but after that, we're gonna sit down, eat this ravioli, and watch a movie, okay?" Jeremy said sternly.

To be honest he really was sick of the whole thing, even his thoughts earlier about whether Michael had even meant it went away. Jeremy wanted Tyler and Tyler had nothing to be mad about so he'd tell him the truth and they'd be done with it.

Tyler bit his bottom lip softly hoping whatever he was about to hear wasn't too bad.

"While Elena went in the other room he said that he was starting to – ...for some reason, like me. But look, he said he wasn't going to do anything else and that all he wanted to do was apologize again and then it'd all be over. So it's not even a big deal. I'm sure he's just confused anyway."

Once Jeremy had stopped talking Tyler took a few moments to respond. After he realized exactly what Jeremy said Tyler couldn't help but laugh faintly.

"You're serious? He came over to _your _house and was brave enough to admit _that_?" Tyler's laughing grew a little stronger once Jeremy started picking up the humor and chuckled softly.

"That wasn't even the craziest part, Elena went crazy, ran around the corner and started hitting him with all of these carrots. She didn't even give him time to take everything. I mean, I kinda felt bad for him."

When the two finally stopped laughing Tyler hugged Jeremy from behind him and breathed against his neck, "Jeremy I'm sorry – about everything."

Tyler had already apologized a hundred times before but this time Jeremy heard it in his voice. So forgiving Tyler wasn't hard to do anymore. Jeremy turned to hug him. He could feel Tyler nuzzle against his neck and knew from past experiences that this would only lead to one thing. But since he'd cooked already it'd have to wait.

In between Tyler's kisses and the hands over his body, Jeremy tried to resist. "Okay, okay. Let's eat first, then we'll go upstairs", apparently Tyler didn't hear him because before Jeremy could say otherwise his and Tyler's shirts were on the floor and Tyler had already drug him half way to the stairs.

_Thoughts?  
__  
_***Thank you SO much tvdfan09 for your suggestions; hope you enjoyed it!**  
_I'm _not really a fan_ of this one but I had to finish the Michael thing._  
_If there's any confusion, Michael is officially gone from the story.  
Unfortunately I've ran out of ideas for our lovely Jyler so I'm going to try & write the ending as best as I can.  
It's going to take multiple chapters though so I hope they turn out how I'm hoping._


	32. Is it time yet?

**Chapter 32**

**Is it time yet?**

Today was the day.

Yes, Tyler thought. Today was going to be the day he told his best friend that he was seeing someone and that someone just so happened to be none other than Jeremy Gilbert.

Tyler laughed to himself after he got out of the shower thinking of all the different ways he could spring that last bit of information at Matt.

He figured the simple:_ By the way, I'm gay for Jeremy. Let's eat._ Approach really wasn't going to have the best of reactions; from anyone, really.

Truth is Jeremy never really talked about Tyler telling Matt. Jeremy just figured Tyler would do it whenever he was ready but the time came that if everyone knew but Matt, then it'd only feel like Tyler was almost _lying _to his best friend; which wasn't the case at all.

So Tyler called up Matt the night before and told him he wanted to meet up at the grill sometime the next day.

Tyler couldn't help but let out a small sigh as he began to think about how it first went when he told his mom. Sure she came around eventually, but hell, that took Jeremy stalking over to the mansion and telling her she basically needed to step it up or she'd lose her son completely.

Just the idea of his friend reacting like his mom did made Tyler a little hesitant about the idea of telling him altogether.

_Nope. Today's gonna be the day._

Jeremy and Melissa went shopping while Tyler left to meet up with Matt. Even though Jeremy was never really the one urging Tyler to tell Matt in particular, Tyler could tell it made Jeremy happy, which made _Tyler_ happy.

**.***

Tyler got to the grill and saw Matt waiting for him by the pool tables.

"Hey man, sorry–did you have to wait long?" Tyler asked Matt as they sat down at a table.

"Nope, just got here a minute ago."

A few moments of silence passed and Tyler kept fidgeting across the table.

Matt wasn't blind––he could tell Tyler was acting differently than usual. Even different from how he had been acting for the past couple of months. Sometime or another Tyler Lockwood dropped his "bad-temper asshole" act and had calmed down, even social to people who _weren't _in his cliques. (All because of Jeremy, obviously, but no one else knew that particular reason.) But now Tyler was acting _even more _different.

"So–uh, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Matt couldn't take Tyler's subtlety anymore.

Tyler let out a long and faint sigh as he put his menu down, flattened it across the table, and brought his attention to Matt.

"Yeah," he drawled.

Matt chuckled in response, not used to the way Tyler was acting. Learning from the past, when Tyler was acting different around Matt, Matt knew he'd better brace himself – with Tyler, anything was possible.

"Alright… –go for it."

And there it was.

That _smile, _the only thing genuine in Tyler's life before Jeremy.

There was a reason Matt was Tyler's best friend and even though many would believe it was because Matt was the only one crazy enough to put up with Tyler's shit, it was that Matt would always be there for Tyler and Tyler knew it.

"Okay. Well–, I'm kind of… well, I _am,_ —seeing someone." He added after he paused.

Matt raised his brows slightly. It wasn't the fact that Tyler was seeing someone was what surprised Matt it was how Tyler acted as if it were something scandalous or something.

The two boys hadn't realized that neither of them were saying anything until Tyler cleared his throat breaking the silence.

"Well?" Matt asked. "C'mon, what's her name?"

His question sent a small smile across Tyler's face.

_Oh boy._

"Um, well y' see th-that's the thing." Suddenly Tyler found himself biting at his bottom lip a little, which he _never _did until it rubbed off from Jeremy and onto him.

This time Matt let out a hearty laugh instead of the nervous chuckles, amused by his friend's odd behavior. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Tyler was becoming– flustered?

"What? She nameless or something? Come on, who's the lucky girl?"

Somehow, that same smile that gave Tyler his reassurance appeared again but this time, just made him feel more nervous.

Tyler begins to answer him slowly, "what if I told you that it wasn't… –a girl? That I told you… i-it was a guy?" Tyler stopped long enough to gulp down hard not wanting to observe Matt's face.

"Wh-what if I told you that it was… –Jeremy?"

Tyler got the words out. He could finally breathe normally. And he could possibly lose his best friend in a matter of seconds.

Finally Tyler decided to look back at Matt. Who, _as expected, _was wide-eyed.

But then something _un_expected happened.

Tyler found his friend smiling back at him.

"Does he make you happy?" Matt asked in a tone that may have been lowered slightly.

He simply smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Well okay then." The blonde said firmly.

"You're not– you're not disgusted? Shocked? Anything?" Tyler hated to press his luck with this but Matt's calmness really threw Tyler off track. Hell he already had a speech prepared for the worse and all Matt has to say is _well okay then?_

"Why would I be disgusted? I mean, sure it's definitely not what I expected and normally I'd think you were just messing around but… it makes sense. You–you've been acting a little differently, haven't been messin' with the kid like in the past and… –well, despite what happened with your dad, you've seemed really happy lately. Hey, if Jeremy can do all that, then I praise the kid."

_Wow._

"Tyler, no matter what man–, you can tell me anything."

* * *

_Thoughts?  
I was aiming for a sweet bro-mance between the two.  
My apologies for such a long gap between updates, really. But I'm on vacation from college so what I'm hoping is for back-to-back updaes between now and Monday.  
Requests?_


End file.
